Un Mensonge par Amour
by Vire Champouille
Summary: Naruto est un homme d'affaire qui s'ennuie. Pour combler ce vide, il se lie d'amitié sur la toile avec un homme dont il ignore tout, mais qui l'intrigue de par tout ce qu'ils partagent. Jusqu'au jour où il décide le rencontrer coûte que coûte…
1. Chapter 1

**TITRE **: Un mensonge par amour  
**RATING** : M  
**GENRE** : Yaoi Naru x Sasu  
**BASE** : Naruto

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi je ne fais que les emprunter

**Résume**:

Naruto est un homme d'affaire qui s'ennuie. Pour combler ce vide, il se lie d'amitié sur la toile avec un homme dont il ignore tout, mais qui l'intrigue. Jusqu'au jour où il décide le rencontrer coûte que coûte…

.

Merci à miltoc pour sa correction et le temps passer à reprendre chaque chapitre =)

.

* * *

**.**

**Un mensonge par Amour**

**.**

_**Je te mentirai aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra car je veux que tu continues à m'aimer, même si je ne suis qu'une illusion.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 01**

**.**

La tour de verre s'élevait vers le ciel, imposante et démesurée, tel son empire qu'il avait construit à la seule force de ses bras, avec sa seule volonté. Il s'était imposé dans ce monde de géants où les novices, les pauvres et ceux qui n'avaient pas de nom ou de recommandation ne pouvait pas percer. Lui, il avait réussi.

Il se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la baie vitrée de son bureau. Cette vue, il l'avait payée, par son travail, par le temps et l'énergie qu'il avait déployés pour en arriver là. Mais aujourd'hui il était seul en haut de cette tour. Oh il avait des amis, mais personne avec qui partager sa réussite. Les femmes qui l'approchaient le faisaient pour leur gloire personnelle, elles n'étaient là que par intérêt, il détestait ce genre de personne.

Il aurait aimé avoir à ses côtés une personne qui l'aimait pour lui, pas pour son nom, pas pour son argent ou pour la gloire qu'elle retirerait à être à ses côtés. Quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait partager des choses simples. Pas de galas ou de soirées… des piques niques dans l'herbe, des balades au bord de la mer, des hamburgers avalés dans la voiture en chantant des chansons idiotes…

Quelqu'un qui saurait sourire et le faire sourire. C'était quand la dernière fois qu'il avait ri ? Qu'il s'était senti en confiance ? Qu'il avait pu être lui-même sans masque, sans filtre ?

Il retourna à son bureau et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, il était fatigué de ce jeu de dupe ou chacun portait un masque et mentait à son prochain pour avoir le meilleur contrat. Il avait envie de vacances.

Il laissa son regard errer sur l'extérieur et vit la nuit tomber doucement lui offrant, comme à chaque fois, une vue exceptionnelle, mais là encore, personne avec qui admirer simplement la beauté d'un coucher de soleil.

Il ferma les yeux un instant avant de dénouer sa cravate et de porter son attention sur son ordinateur. Une fenêtre s'était ouverte lui annonçant un nouveau message, sur un des innombrables forums et sites sur lesquels il se distrayait. Il traînait un peu partout quand ça concernait ce qui le passionnait. Bien sûr, il n'allait pas raconter sa vie là-bas ni même à qui que ce soit. Personne ne connaissait son jardin secret.

Il cliqua sur la petite fenêtre et aperçu un long texte.

Il leva les yeux au ciel en reconnaissant l'expéditeur.

_« Usuratonkashi, t'es une vraie calamité ! »_

Et voilà, c'était reparti, l'autre Teme allait encore lui en mettre plein la tronche. Ce n'était quand même pas sa faute s'il était nul en dactylographie ?

_« Je t'ai déjà dit de mettre des espaces dans tes textes, c'est un cauchemar à lire ! »_

_« Je t'emmerde Teme ! »_

_« Moi aussi Dobe ! Apprends à écrire ! »_

_« C'est toi qui as demandé à être mon bêta je te rappelle »_

_« Ouais, ben je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit aussi horrible »_

_« Va te faire foutre Bâtard »_

_« Mais oui quand tu veux ! Bon je t'ai renvoyé une version plus aérée, relis-là et corrige les passages où c'est pas clair »_

_« Tu LOL ce soir ? »_

_« Evidement ! »_

_« Je t'envoie une invit quand je suis rentré »_

_« Ok mais pas avant 21h/ 21h30 »_

_« Ok à ce soir Teme ! »_

_« A ce soir Dobe »_

Il ferma sa boite de dialogue et soupira. Il devait encore répondre à ses mails mais n'en avait pas le courage pour le moment. Il verrait une fois rentré chez lui pour parer au plus urgent. Pour le moment la seule chose auquel il pensait, c'était d'aller mettre une raclée à son partenaire de jeu. Il ricana. Si les gens savaient qu'il passait ses soirées sur son pc à jouer en duo avec son partenaire, il n'était pas convaincu qu'ils apprécient de savoir que le grand PDG De la Namikaze Corporation était un accro au jeu en ligne.

Il s'étira et attrapa sa mallette, il rangea les dossiers qu'il devait encore potasser et éteignit son bureau. Quelques minutes plus tard il prenait place dans sa lexus dernier modèle et filait jusqu'à son immeuble. Il avait investi dans un immense loft loin de tout, stylé et ultra moderne mais qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Il entra rapidement et jeta sur le canapé sa veste et son pantalon sur-mesure avant de filer dans sa chambre. Là, il attrapa un bas de jogging, un tee-shirt orange, avec l'un de ses persos de manga préféré. Il termina par un blouson noir, une paire de basket remplaça ses superbes mocassins en cuir Italien, sur mesures elles-aussi.

Il fouilla rapidement ses poches, vérifia qu'il avait ses papiers et redescendit rapidement. Il sortit à l'arrière du bâtiment industriel et là, dans la rue, sa petite opel l'attendait. Enfin petite, c'était une citadine confortable d'un bleu électrique de la même couleur que ses yeux assez passe-partout, parfaite pour aller là où il voulait, sans trop se faire repérer.

Il lui fallut vingt minutes pour rejoindre son petit appartement du centre-ville. Sa vraie folie elle était là.

Dans sa garçonnière. Dans ce petit F3 avec un salon-salle à manger-cuisine en une seule pièce et sa petite salle de douche. C'est ici, qu'il se sentait chez lui, dans son univers, ses étagères couvertes de manga, de films d'action et de goodies en tout genre. Son écran géant relié à son ordinateur, pour jouer en ligne.

Pendant quelques heures, il allait pouvoir être lui-même, sans filtre. Il alluma son ordinateur et posa son casque sur ses oreilles, lançant skype. Il ne tarda pas à trouver son interlocuteur.

Un sifflement passa entre ses lèvres.

\- Bâtard prétentieux.

Il cliqua sur le surnom « le prince des glaces ».

Durant quelques secondes il entendit la tonalité d'appel avant qu'une voix ne se fasse entendre.

\- Salut Dobe, prêt à jouer !

\- Sûr Teme, j'espère que t'es en forme !

Un ricanement qu'il connaissait bien se fit entendre.

\- Sûr !

\- Tu prends qui ce soir ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je vais reprendre un peu Vel'koz. fit la voix grave de l'autre côté de ses écouteurs

\- Ok je prends Lux alors, nos attaques se combinent bien.

\- Ok mais sur la seconde partie, tu prendras Karthus, je prendrais Garen.

\- Ok pas de problème.

\- Je t'invite et je lance la game.

\- Ok.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Naruto regarda son téléphone d'un œil furieux pourquoi diable celui-ci sonnait-il ? Il l'attrapa et s'aperçut que ce n'était pas son réveil mais bel et bien la sonnerie de son téléphone.

\- Allô ? marmonna-t-il.

\- Usuratonkashi, t'es pas encore levé ?

Naruto étouffa un bâillement.

\- Tu as vu l'heure à laquelle on a coupé la co ?

\- Hey je te rappelle que c'est pas moi qui ait un rendez-vous dans vingt minutes.

\- Rendez-vous ?

\- Dobe ! C'est toi qui m'en as parlé hier soir pendant qu'on attendait notre game. Tu es pas censé voir un gros client ?

\- Oh merde ! lâcha-t-il. Tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt.

\- Hey Dobe, je suis pas ta femme ! ironisa la voix au téléphone.

\- Je te jure un jour je vais te bouffer.

\- Paroles, des paroles, paroles et toujours des paroles . se moqua en chantonnant son interlocuteur.

\- Teme !

\- Bonne journée dobe à ce soir.

\- Pas dispo ce soir. Désolé j'ai un dîner d'affaire.

\- Génial.

\- Hey ça va, si tu crois que ça m'amuse d'aller faire le pitre. s'énerva Naruto.

\- J'animerai ta soirée en t'envoyant des sms. Je dois y aller.

\- Ok. T'as pas intérêt à me laisser tomber !

Et ils raccrochèrent. Naruto fila sous la douche et sauta dans un de ses costumes hors de prix avant de prendre place dans sa luxueuse berline. C'était reparti pour une nouvelle journée.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Sasuke poussa un soupir et éteignit son téléphone. Il glissa celui-ci dans la poche intérieure de son uniforme. Puis d'un pas assuré, comme chaque jour, il franchit les grilles de son lycée. Son visage arbora un masque de marbre sans émotion, ses yeux devinrent aussi froids et distants que de la glace.

Tout pour garder à distance les filles gluantes et les mecs intéressés par son nom.

Il avait de bons résultats pour contenter son père, tenter de garder le niveau scolaire exigé par celui-ci. Il passait ses journées à lire, à avaler autant de livres qu'il le pouvait sur n'importe quel sujet, peu lui importait. Il avait une bonne mémoire photographique, tout ce qu'il avait vu une fois restait gravé en lui. Il aurait pu comme son frère sauter des classes mais n'en avait vu aucun avantage.

Il n'était pas un génie, il avait juste des facilités et une bonne mémoire. Cela ne suffisait pas à son sens pour réussir comme l'avait fait son frère. Il avait bien vite vu les limites de ses capacités. Il ne s'ennuyait pas en cours, seuls ses camarades l'ennuyaient. Il ne trouvait pas sa place parmi eux, se sentant sans arrêt en décalage. C'est ce qui l'avait poussé à chercher des personnes plus intéressantes ailleurs, enfin chercher n'était pas le mot, il était tombé dessus.

Cet homme, où comme il aimait le définir : Un espèce de gugusse complètement loufdingue, mais avec qui, il s'entendait vraiment bien. Il avait échangé sur des dizaines de sujets allant du truc le plus idiot qu'ils aient fait dans leur vie, à leur passion, et même des conversations plus personnelles. Il avait été surpris d'arriver à se confier à ce parfait inconnu.

Il soupira cela faisait quelques mois que cette étrange relation avait commencée. Au départ, cela n'avait été que des échanges par internet par forum interposé, puis par messagerie, par mail, lorsque l'autre lui envoyait ses histoires à corriger. Il écrivait sur un site public des histoires loufoques.

Sasuke s'amusait beaucoup à lire les péripéties totalement décalées d'un ninja déjanté. Ses histoires étaient une vraie bouffée d'oxygène, mais par contre son auteur, une calamité en dactylographie et puis il tapait comme il parlait, un mélange d'argot et de langage sms. Il s'arrachait les cheveux parfois à décoder ce que lui envoyait son auteur.

Très vite, les explications par texto étaient devenues bien trop compliquées pour faire entrer quelque chose dans la tête de mule qu'était son interlocuteur. En désespoir de cause, il lui avait demandé son numéro de téléphone. L'autre avait halluciné et le premier échange s'était terminé en pugilat. Néanmoins ils avaient réussi à trouver un terrain d'entente. Maintenant les choses allaient un peu mieux.

Ils partageaient aussi la même passion pour la littérature et les jeux vidéo en ligne. Aussi, il était régulier qu'ils se retrouvent sur le même jeu pour passer leur soirée ensemble. Même si cela finissait souvent en dispute. Sasuke n'aurait raté pour rien au monde leur rendez-vous jeux vidéo.

Et il en était de même de l'autre côté, il en était presque sûr, depuis la fois où l'homme avait annulé une soirée pour la passer avec lui après qu'il se soit fait plaquer. Ils avaient joué en ligne toute la nuit et ils avaient beaucoup parlé. Pour la première fois Sasuke avait évoqué sa vie amoureuse, et en retour l'homme lui avait aussi confié des brides de la sienne.

Depuis, c'était probablement inconscient d'un côté comme de l'autre, mais ils s'étaient rapprochés.

,

,

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

,

,

Naruto laissa échapper un énième soupir. Il avait mal aux zygomatiques à force de sourire, de faux sourires purement commerciaux pour ses partenaires. Il était fatigué de ce petit jeu. Pour la dixième fois au moins durant la dernière heure, il regarda son téléphone. Il était dépité. Il lui avait promis de lui envoyer des sms pour passer le temps et il n'en avait pas reçu un seul.

Vexé, il décida de lui faire comprendre sa façon de penser.

De Naruto à Sasuke :

_« Teme, t'avais promis de m'aider pendant cette soirée ! »_

_« Lâcheur ! »_

_« Y'a que des vieux et bonnes femmes qui veulent me mettent dans leur lit »_

_« Teme elles font peur »_

_« Je m'emmerde »_

_« On fait une partie quand je suis sorti de cet enfer ? »_

_« Si je survis »_

_« Bâtard, si je meurs ça sera de ta faute ! Je ferai marquer sur ma tombe ci-gît, le plus beau des mâles, tué à cause d'un geek qui lui a refusé un sms »_

Il attendit plusieurs minutes avant que ne vibre son téléphone avec fureur annonçant les nombreuses réponses à ses messages :

_« Dobe tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi »_

_« Chuis coincé à un putain de repas de famille »_

_« Pas le droit de toucher mon tel sinon le chef de famille fait une crise »_

_« J'ai dû aller aux chiottes pour te répondre »_

Naruto ne put retenir un éclat de rire qui fit se retourner quelques têtes. Il était rare de voir le PDG de la Namikaze rire franchement et de façon aussi musicale. Naruto se pressa de répondre profitant des quelques secondes de disponibilité de l'autre.

De Naruto à Sasuke :

_« Au moins je suis pas le seul à me faire chier _»

Sasuke ricana.

_« Pire c'est mortel ! Et toi, alors, tu as trouvé une fille pour occuper ta soirée ? »_

Naruto grimaça avant de répondre.

_« Je veux pas mourir »_

_« Quoi elles sont si moches que ça ?_ »

_« Non pas moche mais femme mariée, ou veuve noire »_

_« Choisis un homme _»

L'homme d'affaire soupira blasé.

_« Déjà tenté, et c'est pas mieux »_

_« Pas chanceux en amour _»

Naruto sourit doucement et répondit.

_« Pas plus que toi »_

_« Ok un partout, balle au centre »_

Le blond se maudit intérieurement. Il savait pourtant que son interlocuteur était sensible sur le sujet.

_« Désolé, j'ai merdé »_

_« Pas grave, c'est du passé »_

_« Et toi, intéressé par un homme ? »_

Un long silence se fit. Naruto attendit et ne vit pas de réponse, il relança alors un peu inquiet.

_« Sujet tabou ? »_

_« Je peux pas dire, je n'ai jamais essayer avec un homme _»

Après un instant d'hésitation Naruto lança.

_« Tu en as envie ? »_

_« Aucun ne me fait envie »_

_« Une femme en ce moment ? »_

_« Pitié non ! Pas le temps pour ça ! »_

Naruto rit de nouveau avant de continuer à l'interroger. Il s'était isolé depuis déjà un bon moment sur un balcon et répondait à son interlocuteur. C'était bien plus agréable que ce qui se passait actuellement dans la salle de réception où il s'ennuyait fermement.

«_ Non, juste que tu me prends tout mon temps libre »_ accompagné d'un petit smiley qui riait.

Naruto sourit en lisant le sms avant de répondre.

«_ Déçu _? »

« _Sûrement pas, pour rien au monde »_

Sasuke réalisa en envoyant le message qu'il avait répondu avant de réfléchir.

«_ Moi non plus ! Bonne nuit Petit Prince »_

Sasuke tressaillit en lisant le dernier message. Les battements de son cœur s'étaient agréablement accélérés et il sentit une rougeur envahir ses joues. Il était touché par les mots de cet homme. Sa douceur, la force qui se dégageait de lui, le retournait. Il ne comprenait pas ce que ce dernier éveillait en lui. La douce chaleur qui se répandait dans tout son être. Il ferma les yeux un instant.

Puis sans même s'en apercevoir il avait appuyé sur l'image du combiné et la tonalité de l'appel se fit entendre à son oreille.

Une voix chaude et vibrante répondit.

-Oui _Petit Prince_ ?

Le cœur battant et la gorge sèche Sasuke sursauta.

\- Comment as-tu su ? souffla-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

\- Parce que j'ai entendu la sonnerie que j'ai accroché à ton numéro. sourit l'homme à l'autre bout du film.

Sasuke n'arrivait pas à répondre, son cœur s'était transformé en accélérateur de vitesse, il n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle.

\- Tout va bien ? souffla de nouveau la voix rauque.

Sasuke avait fermé les yeux.

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Tout son corps tremblait sous sa voix. Il avait les jambes comme du coton. C'était possible ça juste à cause d'une phrase ? Il prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Ta soirée est finie ?

\- Hélas non. J'ai l'impression que ces vieux grigous ne vont pas me lâcher. soupira-t-il. On va devoir reporter notre fin de soirée.

\- Pas grave. Ça sera pour une prochaine fois. Je ne sais pas non plus quand la mienne se terminera.

\- Je te prends demain si tu veux ?

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrit comme celle d'un poisson hors de son bocal. Il passa une main sur son visage. Voilà que maintenant il donnait à toutes les phrases qu'il entendait de sa bouche un double sens.

\- Non tu ne me prends pas, dobe, marmonna-t-il, mais tu peux m'inviter.

Dommage se dit Naruto alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Puis il décida de changer de sujet sentant le jeune homme au téléphone quelque peu troublé contrairement à d'habitude.

\- Tu sais qu'il y a une convention prochainement… fit Naruto.

\- Oui à Suna. termina son homologue de l'autre côté du téléphone. Tu sais qui, ils ont en invité spécial ?

\- Bien sûr, Shun Saeki !

\- Ouiii ! Je voudrai le rencontrer je suis accro à Shokugeki no soma !

\- On pourrait y aller ?

\- Oh oui ça serait génial…

Puis ce fut le silence des deux côtés se rendant compte de ce qu'ils venaient de laisser passer. Se rencontrer, ils voulaient se voir, jusqu'à présent Sasuke avait toujours trouvé un prétexte. Le fait était qu'ils avaient découvert qu'ils habitaient la même ville. Même si aucun nom n'avait été prononcé, les lieux communs où ils avaient leurs habitudes les avaient trahis.

\- Je veux qu'on se rencontre. murmura Naruto.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Pourquoi pas ? chuchota la voix douce au téléphone.

\- Qui me dit que tu n'es pas un tueur psychopathe ?

\- Un tueur psychopathe, rien que ça ? ironisa Naruto éberlué par l'imagination de son interlocuteur.

\- Ou un malade mental qui enlève les beaux garçons.

\- Ben voyons pas cher les fleurs !

\- Quoi je suis beau ! se moqua Sasuke en ricanant hautain.

\- Mais bien sûr ! Tu es le prince de ces dames.

\- M'appelle pas comme ça...souffla une voix rauque.

\- Tu préfères « _Petit Prince_ » chuchota-t-il comme un secret.

\- Ne fais pas ça.

\- Pourquoi pas ? « _Petit Prince_ »

Sasuke retint son souffle.

Pourquoi entendre ces mots dans sa bouche le renversait-il à ce point ? Il ressentait comme des bouffées de chaleur et d'étranges picotements dans le bas de son ventre et pourtant il n'était pas malade.

\- Je veux te voir. Dans un endroit public si tu veux, ça m'est égal même devant un commissariat si tu as peur.

\- Je n'ai pas peur.

\- Alors pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu ne voudras plus jamais me revoir !

La voix de Sasuke s'était brisée sur le dernier mot et il avait raccroché...

.

.

* * *

.

Hello tout le monde et bienvenu sur cette nouvelle histoire.

J'espère que celle-ci vous plaira.

N'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit mot, promis je mords pas et cela me fait plaisir de savoir que vous avez aimé ou pas

Merci beaucoup de penser à moi.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**TITRE **: Un mensonge par amour  
**RATING** : M  
**GENRE** : Yaoi Naru x Sasu  
**BASE** : Naruto

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi je ne fais que les emprunter

**Résume **:

Naruto est un homme d'affaire qui s'ennuie. Pour combler ce vide il se lie d'amitié sur la toile avec un homme dont il ignore tout, mais qui l'intrigue. Jusqu'au jour où il décide le rencontrer coûte que coûte…

.

Merci à Miltoc pour sa correction =)

.

Je mets un rating **M** pour le langage, nos chouchous se sont un peu lâchés ...

.

**Review:**

**Petit blabla de moi: **

Ouah ouah ouah ! Je suis super contente merci merci beaucoup pour toute vos reviews! Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu autant de retour sur un seul chapitre et je vous en remercie tous ! Cela me fait super plaisir que vous ayez prit le temps de me laisser vos premières impressions =) Merci à tous !

Maintenant je crois fort les doigts pour ne pas vous décevoir sur la suite de ce premier chapitre. Encore merci !

.

_**La**_ :Hello, contente de te retrouver. Ah j'espère aussi que la suite va être aussi belle que tu l'imagines =)

Ah je pense qu'ils ne vont pas s'ennuyer lol

.

_**cosmo**_: Hello, merci à toi, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

.

_**com (guest)**_:Merci beaucoup, heureuse de lire que cette histoire te plait et que tu as hâte de découvrir la suite.

.

_**Flo :**_ Hello, merci d'avoir laisser un com, Oui il y a une certaine différence mais chut je n'en dis pas plus. La suite arrive =)

.

* * *

**.**

**Un mensonge par Amour**

**.**

_**Je te mentirai aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra car je veux que tu continus à m'aimer, même si je ne suis qu'une illusion.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

**CHAPITRE 02**

**.**

Naruto avait attendu, attendu ce que sa patience lui permettait. C'est à dire une journée et il avait rappelé son contact. Mais Sasuke avait refusé de lui répondre. Alors il avait envahi son répondeur de messages, de sms et finalement avait aussi spammer sa boite mail.

Dépassé, Sasuke avait fini par le rappeler hors de lui.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Usuratonkashi ! hurla-t-il.

Naruto, en pleine réunion au milieu avec ses futurs investisseurs, avait dû éloigner l'appareil de son oreille manquant de devenir sourd, sous les menaces de son interlocuteur.

Sasuke hurlait contre sa bêtise, son impatience et son comportement de gamin...

\- Teme...commença Naruto calmement beaucoup trop calmement.

Ses investisseurs s'étaient tous reculer dans leur siège sentant la colère du PDG monter en flèche.

\- Dobe, y'en a marre, arrête de spammer mon téléphone ! T'as envahi ma boite mail ! Je vais devoir formater mon ordi avec tes conneries ! T'as pas un boulot ou une entreprise à gérer ?

\- Teme !

\- Quoi ? hurla-t-il de nouveau.

\- Arrête de crier on dirait une femme jalouse !

\- Je ne suis pas ta femme, Usuratonkashi !

\- C'est sûr, dans ton cas tu serais mon homme, enfoiré et je te jure que si tu avais le culot de me parler ainsi, tu aurais chaud aux fesses quand je rentrerai ce soir ! Siffla-t-il entre ses dents en s'éloignant de la table et en tournant le dos à ses actionnaires.

\- Mais oui !

\- Et je te ferai remarquer que je suis au boulot, là !

\- Ça, c'est accessoire !

\- Quoi donc ? Que je sois en pleine réunion avec de futurs actionnaires et que tu me fasses une crise ?

\- Une crise ? Une crise ? Qui a fait une crise ? Qui me harcèle depuis vingt quatre heures ? Tu crois quoi ? Que tu es le seul à bosser ? J'ai failli me faire virer avec tes appels !

\- Je crois qu'on va devoir régler ça autrement.

\- Absolument !

\- Rendez-vous au parc Floral à 18h. Et sois à l'heure, Teme !

Et Naruto raccrocha, ne lui laissant ainsi aucune échappatoire. Il laissa échapper un soupir et passa une main lasse dans ses mèches blondes en bataille.

\- Bien, ceci étant réglé ! Venons-en à nous.

Le regard acéré du PDG les fit déglutir, visiblement la conversation téléphonique avait sérieusement remonter celui-ci et il semblait prêt à manger du lion.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Naruto en avait terminé avec sa réunion, il était désormais seul avec son meilleur ami et avocat, Shikamaru qui soupirait comme une âme en peine.

\- Tu as des soucis avec ta « femme » ?

\- C'est pas ma femme.

\- En effet, il m'a semblé que c'était la voix d'un homme au téléphone mais bon… Je peux me tromper. Nous avons tous profiter de vos éclats conjugaux.

\- Shika !

\- Oui ?

\- Où as-tu vu des éclats conjugaux ?

\- Toi Naruto, toi et cet homme ! Bon sang tu n'as même pas prêté attention que tu étais en rendez-vous ! Ce mec te fait perdre la boule. Et tu ne sais même pas qui il est !

\- Je sais ! Merde ! Je sais ! Shika !

Naruto s'était laissé tombé sur son fauteuil alors que Shikamaru était sortit de son bureau en secouant la tête blasé.

.

C'était une histoire de fou. Depuis qu'il avait pris contact avec cet homme, il n'avait plus qu'une idée, non une obsession. Le rencontrer. Il avait adoré chacun de leurs échanges sans hypocrisie, sans mensonge. Cet homme était direct avec lui. Il ne prenait pas de gants, ne lui faisaient pas de rond de jambes pour essayer d'avoir quelque chose car il ignorait tout de lui.

Naruto s'était fait passer pour un simple salarié vivant dans un petit appartement sans prétention, célibataire, et bi-sexuel. Il avait décidé d'y aller sans filtre, il voulait savoir s'il pouvait espérer vivre une relation « normale ».

Et il devait s'avouer que cette histoire allait au-delà de ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. L'autre lui avait renvoyé un « et alors ? », et ils avaient enchaîné sur autre chose. Naruto avait essayé de tâter le terrain mais il avait été reçu comme un boomerang.

"_flash-back"_

_\- Tu es sûr ?_

_\- Sûr de quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?_

_\- Ça ne te gêne pas ?_

_\- Quoi Dobe ? Tu me soûles là, va droit au but._

_\- Que je sois attiré par les hommes._

_\- Et alors tu veux coucher avec moi ?_

_\- ..._

_Naruto s'était tu ne sachant pas comment répondre sur le coup._

_\- Et si je te dis oui. avait-il soufflé doucement._

_\- Tu t'es gouré de site, y'a pas marqué Babou ici, mais League of Legend ! Et puis franchement, ta technique de drague est à revoir ! Elle est pourrie !_

_\- Sympa ! avait ronchonner son interlocuteur._

_\- Hey, je suis pas agence matrimonial moi ! Y'a bien assez de nanas autour de moi à me mater, pitié pas les mecs en plus !_

_\- Ça va tu te fais pas chier ! T'es pas non plus un top model !_

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Je suis peut-être à tomber par terre !_

_\- Bâtard prétentieux !_

_\- Moi aussi je t'aime ! ricana son interlocuteur. Mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux si tout ce qui porte un jupon veut finir dans mon pieu ! Et d'après ce que tu m'as dit t'as pas l'air d'être en reste !_

_\- Mouais…_

_\- T'as pas l'air convaincu...Qu'est-ce qui te retiens ?_

_\- Rien. Je veux être aimé pour moi, pas pour l'image que les gens ont de moi._

_Sasuke soupira à son tour._

_\- Je te le fais pas dire. avait-il marmonner._

_Sasuke avait décidé de ne pas insister et en réalité peu lui importait._

_\- De toute façon en dehors de moi, tu n'as besoin de personne. conclut-il mettant fin à la conversation._

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre. Ô centre de mon monde !_

_S'était moqué son contact._

_Un nouveau ricanement se fit entendre avant que Sasuke ne demande._

_\- On la fait cette partie ?_

_\- Bien sûr !_

_Et une fois encore, ils avaient passé la nuit à jouer, comme tant d'autres nuits depuis qu'ils se connaissaient._

_"Fin du flash-back"_

_._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Il était 17h50 lorsque Naruto se gara devant le parc où il avait donné rendez-vous à « son petit prince ». Il était déjà prêt à recommencer à spammer sa boite mail, et son téléphone portable si celui-ci ne se montrait pas. Pourtant il se sentait angoissé à l'idée de ce rendez-vous.

Ils se connaissaient comme ça, sans s'être jamais vu. Juste des conversations au téléphone, des confidences les nuits où ils n'arrivaient pas à dormir…

Des soirées entières de jeux vidéo en ligne… Mais il ignorait tout de lui. Il ne savait ni son prénom, ni son nom, même pas son âge, bien qu'il se doutât que celui-ci était bien plus jeune que lui. Des détails concernant certains films qu'ils avaient évoqués ou séries lui avait permis de trouver quelques failles mais il n'était pas sûr de lui à 100 %.

Il poussa un soupir. Il avait vraiment envie de le voir et il savait la réciproque, vrai de l'autre côté. Ils avaient déjà évoqué la chose plusieurs fois mais son interlocuteur s'était toujours défilé. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Sasuke faisait les cents pas, son téléphone serré dans ses mains. Pourquoi ? Comment diable s'était-il fait embobiner de la sorte ? Il se maudit, se reprochant son impatience et sa colère qui l'avait poussé à accepter ce fichu rendez-vous.

Il tremblait comme une feuille. Il n'était pas idiot, il se doutait de ce qui risquait de se produire quand il allait se rendre compte de la vérité. Derrière son ordinateur il était facile de faire croire qu'il était quelqu'un d'autre. Mais là en face de lui comment les choses allaient-elles se passer ?

Il tournait et retournait toutes les possibilités dans sa tête, terriblement angoissé. Il avait décidé de prendre un casier à la consigne de la gare, il y jeta son sac de cours, sa veste d'uniforme et sa cravate. Il remonta ses manches, ébouriffa ses mèches brunes et ne garda sur lui que son téléphone et son portefeuille.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et son visage se ferma, ne laissant plus rien passer de ce qu'il pouvait penser. Il gagna d'un pas rapide la rue, puis se dirigea vers l'entrée du parc.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Il était là, planté devant le portail, se demandant où il devait aller. A quoi pouvait bien ressembler le salary-man avec qui, il avait rendez-vous. Et puis qu'allait penser celui-ci en découvrant que son interlocuteur n'était qu'un adolescent de seize ans ? Si encore il n'y avait que ça. Il n'avait pas peur, un Uchiwa n'avait peur de rien. Son masque de glace semblait inébranlable mais le tumulte de ses yeux dévoilait l'angoisse qui rongeait son estomac.

Après avoir tergiversé un moment, il se décida à composer le numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur. D'ailleurs, depuis quand est-ce qu'il le connaissait si bien ? Ce n'était pas comme s'ils s'appelaient souvent. Il se parlait par micro pendant les games et par sms mais rarement au téléphone sauf en cas d'urgence…

En gros, lorsqu'ils avaient joué toute la nuit et qu'il devait le réveiller le matin ou pendant des repas ennuyants à mourir où il devait l'appeler pour qu'il puisse inventer un prétexte pour fuir ceux-ci. La dernière fois que Naruto l'avait appelé directement, c'était parce ce qu'il s'était fait draguer par un sale type dans un ascenseur.

Sasuke n'avait jamais autant ri de sa vie alors que son interlocuteur l'avait insulté sur toute la gamme. Il avait trouvé irrésistible qu'un homme de son gabarit puisse se faire proprement rentrer dedans dans un ascenseur. Il l'avait appelé à l'aide et Sasuke avait alors fait mine qu'il était son amant.

Le jeune homme se souviendrait probablement toute sa vie d'avoir menacé un parfait inconnu de lui faire la peau si jamais il osait à nouveau essayer de faire du gringue à son homme. Ce que son interlocuteur n'était pas. Mais ils en avaient beaucoup ri surtout quand Naruto lui avait raconté l'expression outré de l'homme quand il avait entendu sa voix.

Un rictus étira ses lèvres pâles avant qu'il ne disparaisse, l'angoisse venait à nouveau nouer sa gorge. Il composa d'une main tremblante le numéro qu'il connaissait décidément beaucoup trop bien. Les sonneries s'égrenèrent lentement ...une...deux et la voix résonna à son oreille.

\- T'es où bâtard ? Je ne suis pas patient ce soir !

\- Idiot ! C'est pas comme si le parc était petit ! T'es où ?

\- Ah.

Naruto regarda autour de lui avant de lui répondre.

\- Près du lac, y' a un banc.

\- Il est grand le lac ! T'es arrivé par où ? Crétin !

\- Arrête de me traiter de crétin ! Teme !

\- Usuratonkachi ! Tu ressembles à quoi ?

Naruto écarquilla les yeux et se rendit soudain compte qu'il n'avait jamais évoqué leur physique. Il hésitait maintenant à le rencontrer. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était un parfait inconnu. Enfin avec un peu de chance l'autre homme ne s'intéressait pas à la haute finance et n'avait jamais vu son image sur les magazines people et pitié pourvu qu'il n'ait jamais eu accès au classement des dix plus beaux partis du Japon.

\- Blond et assez grand.

Sasuke poussa un soupir avant de s'avancer vers le lac.

\- Blond et assez grand ! T'as pas plus précis comme description. marmonna le jeune homme au téléphone de sa voix placide.

En face de lui, à quelques mètres, il aperçut une grande silhouette, blonde, un homme se tenait debout près d'un banc et avait sa main gauche dans sa poche.

\- Tu es habillé comment ? souffla doucement la voix rauque que Naruto commençait à bien connaître…

\- Chemise et pantalon. commença-t-il avant de remarquer son silence.

Il s'arrêta un instant et ne sut pourquoi, il sentit qu'il était juste derrière lui.

\- Tu es là c'est ça ? demanda Naruto.

\- Ne te retourne pas tout de suite.

\- A quoi ressembles-tu ?

\- C'est important ?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Pourquoi alors veux-tu me voir ?

\- Je veux te rencontrer et tu n'arrêtes pas de me fuir.

\- Je ne te fuis pas.

Lentement, Naruto se retourna et son regard se porta sur une silhouette à quelques mètres de lui. Fine et élancée, vêtue d'un pantalon sobre et d'une chemise blanche. Il se tenait là, son portable contre son oreille. Il retint son souffle quelques secondes avant de dévisager son interlocuteur.

Le visage était fin et la peau blanche, deux longues mèches noires encadraient un visage aux traits encore ronds.

_Mais bon dieu, c'était un enfant_ ! s'insurgea l'esprit du blond.

Naruto déglutit douloureusement.

_Quelle farce_ ! Il hésitait entre rire et pleurer.

\- Quel est ton nom ?

\- Sasuke.

\- Bonjour Sasuke, je suis Naruto.

Le jeune homme en face de lui ne répondit pas et éteignit simplement son portable. Sasuke tenta de faire taire la voix en lui qui lui disait que tout était désormais foutu.

L'homme debout devant lui ne devait avoir pas loin d'une trentaine d'année.

Mais il était magnifique.

Sasuke laissa son regard sombre tenter de graver dans sa mémoire le moindre détail de l'être qui se tenait là.

Pouvait-on tomber amoureux d'une voix ?

Comme cela avait été son cas.

Pouvait-on tomber amoureux d'un simple regard ?

Comme il se sentait à cet instant.

Pouvait-on tomber amoureux en quelques secondes ?

Prêt à tout pour que ce regard continu à le voir, cette voix à lui parler, cette chaleur à se répandre en lui.

Pouvait-on craquer comme ça ?

Si vite ?

Si fort ?

Si violemment ?

Il avait envie de hurler, de se jeter sur cet homme, de le supplier de leur donner une chance, de lui promettre de ne jamais le décevoir, de tout faire pour lui.

Sasuke n'avait pas prononcé une seule parole mais son cœur était en morceau, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Lui, l'insensible, le glaçon, celui qu'on jugeait incapable du moindre sentiment, sentait qu'il avait cessé de respirer, et avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir si cet homme détournait son regard ou s 'éloignait de lui.

Et il le vit.

Reculer.

Mettre de la distance entre eux.

Son cœur sembla s'arrêter.

Sa respiration se bloqua.

Il le regarda s'éloigner sans un mot, sans un regard.

Non.

NON ! hurlait son être.

Non.

Pas ça.

Pas comme ça.

Et avant que son cerveau ou son corps ou peu importe quoi n'est le temps de lui donner un semblant de réponse, il s'était déjà lancé à sa poursuite et ce fut sans prévenir qu'il se jeta sur l'homme, le retournant et s'accrochant à lui comme un naufragé à sa bouée. Il n'avait rien prévu de faire ou de dire, il avait juste agi et s'agrippait à lui. Son regard sombre et fou, était paniqué, angoissé, et ses lèvres incapables du moindre mot. Juste il secouait la tête désespérément de gauche à droite...

Les yeux bleus le figèrent sur place.

Où donc un être humain pouvait-il avoir de tels yeux qui vous statufiaient sur place. Personne n'avait jamais eu une telle emprise sur lui. Habituellement c'était sur lui que les regards s'attardaient. Sur lui que les femmes se retournaient et laissaient passer des gémissements. Pour un seul de ses regards, il avait les filles à ses pieds.

Mais Dieu avait mis au monde un ange et il avait placé celui-ci sur sa route.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Naruto regarda le jeune homme devant lui. Ses mains, pâles et délicates, tenaient fermement sa chemise. Il plongea son regard clair dans les orbes sombres tels deux onyx sans fond. Il avait le sentiment de se perdre dans une obscurité si profonde qu'aucune lumière ne devait pouvoir y vivre.

Il arracha son regard au sien pour laisser celui-ci examiner les traits de son « kidnappeur ». Une peau claire, presque de nacre qui paraissait incroyablement veloutée, pas un bouton d'acné ne venait corrompre ce teint de porcelaine. Des lèvres fines délicatement rosées. Ses yeux glissèrent sur la gorge à la peau fine. Il voyait déglutir le jeune homme et sa respiration passer ses lèvres.

Il dû se faire violence pour ne pas choper l'adolescent par les hanches et le coller contre le premier arbre venu pour piller sa bouche.

Un ouragan était en train de ravager son estomac.

Il en avait croisé des hommes et bon dieu celui-ci, qui n'en était pas encore un, était une tentation du diable. Il n'était pas possible autrement qu'un tel être existe s'il n'avait été envoyé ici-bas pour le tenter et le perdre. Il vit les lèvres s'entrouvrirent et sa main réagit avant son cerveau.

Une main chaude se posa sur sa bouche alors que Sasuke s'apprêtait à lui parler.

\- Tais-toi ! Je te conjure de ne pas prononcer un seul mot.

Le regard clair qui s'était baissé durant quelques secondes se releva soudain et Sasuke pu y lire un désir si violent pour lui que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il n'avait jamais vu un tel éclat se poser sur lui et celui-ci déclencha une réaction qu'il ne put dissimuler.

Un gémissement lui échappa et il ferma les yeux, au bord du malaise. Il pouvait sentir le parfum de l'autre et cela l'enivra. Un bras se posa autour de sa taille alors qu'il se sentait défaillir. Il avait le vertige. Le contact de cet homme le consumait littéralement.

Il rouvrit les yeux alors que la main qui était posée sur ses lèvres le libérait, glissant de ses lèvres à sa gorge. Le regard bleu l'enflamma. Il n'avait jamais connu quelque chose comme ça. Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il était essoufflé et sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme irrégulier. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

Naruto le bouffait littéralement des yeux. Il se battait contre sa propre envie et Dieu seul savait combien elle était forte, il devait se faire une raison. Il ne devait pas, il ne pouvait pas. Un enfant, c'était un enfant.

\- Bon sang, t'as pas un grand frère ! gémit l'aîné au bord du gouffre.

Les yeux sombres s'écarquillèrent avant de se remplir d'une colère sans nom. L'esprit embrumé de plaisir s'éclaircit et sa froideur cartésienne refit surface telle une douche glacée. Sasuke arracha la main qui le tenait.

\- Un frère ? Tu plaisantes ? siffla-t-il d'une voix polaire en s'écartant de lui.

Et Naruto frissonna se retenant à grand peine de grogner, ce gamin était à se damner même en colère, sa beauté froide était à couper le souffler. Sasuke le saisit violemment par le col de sa chemise, la colère avait remplacé le désir sombre et violent qui ravageait ses entrailles quelque seconde auparavant.

\- Tu me déshabilles des yeux ! Tu me violes d'un regard ! Et tu me demandes si j'ai un frère ? Usuratonkashi t'es qu'un abruti !

\- Hey hey ! s'exclama le blond en le chopant par le bras alors que le plus jeune s'éloignait fou de rage. Attends un peu ! T'as vu ton âge ?

\- Quoi mon âge ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon âge ? Il te dérangeait pas jusqu'à maintenant !

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais si jeune !

\- Et alors ? Ça change quoi ?

\- Ça change tout ! fit le blond agacé.

\- Ça ne change rien ! C'est moi qui te réveille le matin pour aller au boulot ! C'est à moi que tu racontes tes peines de cœur et c'est encore moi qui sauve ton cul quand un connard te fait du rentre dedans au boulot ! Et puis merde ! Va te faire foutre !

\- Non, dans ton cas, c'est toi qui vas te faire prendre.

\- Ferme-là dobe ! Tu parles mais tu es incapable d'agir ! Mon âge hein ? Tu sais quoi ? Recontacte-moi quand tu auras grandi ! siffla le plus jeune, estomaquant son aîné.

Naruto serra les poings, furieux. Le sale môme ! Il avait une furieuse envie de le choper et de lui apprendre les bonnes manières. Lui coller une bonne fessée pouvait aussi être fortement envisagé. Mater ce petit cul bien ferme, il se gifla mentalement pour la tournure que prenait ses pensées, il ne pensait pourtant pas avoir de penchant BDSM. Et dire que c'était avec ce gosse qu'il passait la plupart de ses soirées.

Putain, Shikamaru aurait pas fini de se foutre de lui quand il le découvrirait.

Le blond regarda le jeune homme s'éloigner sans un regard. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas nier que le jeune homme était diablement attirant et tout à fait son genre. Il soupira et se laissa tomber contre le premier arbre venu. Il avait besoin de faire le tri dans ses idées. Il ne se serait jamais attendu à tomber sur un adolescent.

\- Et merde.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Sasuke était rentré, fou de colère. Il avait tout balancé dans sa chambre, un vrai carnage. Son frère, alerté par le bruit, entra pour trouver son cadet dans un état de rage qu'il lui avait rarement connu.

\- Sasuke ? demanda tendrement son aîné.

\- C'est un abruti ! Un idiot ! hurla le plus jeune. Et tu sais quoi ? Il est complètement immature !

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'aîné.

\- Et à part ça ?

\- Il est beau comme un dieu ! Putain ! Pourquoi c'est un mec ! Merde !

Sasuke se laissa tomber au sol, essoufflé, la tête entre ses bras.

Itachi sourit et s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

\- Alors comme ça, mon adorable petit frère a craqué pour un garçon ?

\- Un idiot, un abruti de blond ! siffla le plus jeune.

\- Mais beau.

\- Putain oui… Il ne devrait pas exister de mec pareil, ça devrait être interdit.

Itachi se mit à rire.

\- Et bien, tu n'as plus qu'à le faire tomber dans tes filets.

\- Comme si c'était possible ! soupira son cadet, le regard perdu.

\- On est Uchiwa ou pas ! Et ce que veut un Uchiwa, un Uchiwa l'a ! Sasuke, tu connais la devise de notre famille. Pour nous, rien d'impossible ! Si ce garçon te plaît, fais ce qu'il faut pour l'avoir !

Sasuke leva un regard pensif sur son frère. Il était tombé d'amour pour ce mec, avant même de l'avoir rencontré, il craquait déjà dessus. Ils avaient autant de points communs qu'un ange et un démon. Il ne le connaissait qu'à travers leurs échanges sur les jeux. Les quelques conversations qu'ils avaient eues lui avait laissé espérer que peut-être il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui aurait pu lui plaire.

Et comme il l'avait craint, la différence d'âge paraissait insurmontable. Mais il n'allait pas renoncer, pas tout de suite. Sasuke se mordit la lèvre, il tremblait de tout son corps. Non il ne voulait pas abandonner, pas sans avoir tout essayer. S'il ne l'avait pas bloqué sur leur jeu... Pas sur son téléphone, pas sur messagerie et pas par mail...Alors il avait peut-être une chance.

Il posa une main sur son cœur, celui-ci battait sourdement dans sa poitrine. Dieu comme il le voulait, il n'avait jamais éprouvé ça pour personne et quelque part, il avait peur et en même temps il en avait besoin.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Naruto lambinait devant son écran, il s'ennuyait. Cela faisait quoi ? Deux jours qu'il n'osait pas se connecter ? A peine. C'était pathétique de rester planter là à se demander s'il devait, s'il pouvait. Mais non, il ne devait pas. Il devait le rayer de sa vie,de son portable, de son ordinateur bref oublier cette histoire. Il soupira et se connecta, il aperçut le pseudonyme du jeune homme passer au vert. Il hésita quelques secondes.

Et sa connexion sonna, le faisant sursauter…

Le "prince des glaces" demandait une communication.

Naruto déglutit, son cœur battant idiotement trop vite dans sa poitrine. Il se sentait comme un adolescent avec cette chaleur dans son ventre et cette boule dans la gorge. Il prit une inspiration et accepta la demande.

\- Oye ! Dobe ! T'es pas couché ?

\- M'appelle pas comme ça, Teme ! Et c'est toi qui devrais être au lit à l'heure qu'il est !

\- Comment veux-tu que je t'appelle alors ? T'es co sur LOL * ?

\- Ouais en attente c'est blindé ce soir.

Naruto se gifla mentalement il ne devait pas papoter comme si de rien n'était. Il devait mettre un terme à cette histoire et bloquer le jeune homme. Mais ils étaient de nouveau en train de discuter et il devait avouer que cela lui avait manqué...

Adulte vous avez dit adulte? Mon Dieu, quelque part il avait oublié qu'il avait grandit quand il était avec lui ...

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Ils avaient repris leurs habitudes comme si la rencontre n'avait pas eu lieu, la seule chose qui avait changé c'était que la webcam restait allumée désormais. Sasuke bailla et s'étira.

\- Bon je vais me coucher. fit le jeune homme. Je me lève tôt demain.

\- Pareil pour moi j'ai une visite à faire.

\- Au fait tu vas à la convention de Suna finalement ?

\- Non je ne vais pas pouvoir me libérer.

\- Je vois.

\- Et toi ?

\- Mmm...Oui je vais m'y rendre, je me suis arrangé. Tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose ?

\- Mets Shun dans ta valise.

\- Rien que ça ? se moqua le brun en terminant de se déshabiller.

Naruto se tourna vers son ordinateur et remarqua que le jeune homme n'avait pas éteint sa webcam. Elle tournait et il avait une vue panoramique de la chambre de celui-ci. Mais surtout d'un jeune homme en train de se changer sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Dévoilant sans honte un physique pas loin d'être parfait. Une peau qui semblait douce et le jeune homme semblait savoir qu'il était très bien fait de sa personne au vu de la pause particulièrement aguicheuse qu'il prit.

\- Tu as fini de me mater Usuratonkashi ?

Un grognement lui répondit avant que l'adulte n'éteigne sa propre caméra.

\- Bâtard ! siffla Naruto.

\- Gamin ! se moqua Sasuke en voyant la réaction, à ses yeux, puérile, de l'adulte de couper la communication.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

***Petit lexique :**

_LOL : Ligue of Legend jeu online trop trop bien ! _

_._

* * *

.

Sadique d'avoir coupé là comme ça?

SI peu ! Chapitre 2 clôturé! Alors comment avez vous trouvé cette première rencontre !

Sasuke dans toute sa splendeur acide et hautain!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut!

Moi en tout cas il me fais toujours sourire =)

Je vous dis à dans une semaine pour le chap 03 ;)

.

Est-ce qu'une seconde review est mérité pour ce second chapitre?

Si oui n'hésitez pas ! Les reviews c'est trop bien *_* Merci !

_"retourne plancher sur sa prochaine histoire" _

_._


	3. Chapter 3

**TITRE **: Un mensonge par amour  
**RATING** : M  
**GENRE** : Yaoi Naru x Sasu  
**BASE** : Naruto

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi je ne fais que les emprunter

**Résume**:

Naruto est un homme d'affaire qui s'ennuie. Pour combler ce vide il se lie d'amitié sur la toile avec un homme dont il ignore tout, mais qui l'intrigue. Jusqu'au jour où il décide le rencontrer coûte que coûte…

.

**Reviews:**

Merci mille fois pour tous vos compliments. Je ne m'attendais pas à autant de retour et je suis vraiment très heureuse que cette histoire vous passionne et vous plaise. Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews et vos lectures =) Ce n'est que du bonheur pour moi et je vous remercie de me faire partager vos ressentis.

.

_**La**_: Merci pour ta review, ah oui je confirme que attendre une semaine ça peut être vraiment trèèèèè long. Mais en même temps ça motive encore plus pour lire la suite non ?

je suis contente que nos chouchous te plaisent dans cette nouvelle histoire. Ah ça à voir s'il passera outre la différence d'âge ou si cela le freinera... Chut... Affaire à suivre

.

_**Flo:**_ Juste un peu ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de couper à des moments critiques mais finalement ça a aussi du bon. =)

Contente que tu es aimé ce second chapitre.

.

_**Cosmo:**_ contente de savoir que le précédent chapitre est été mieux que ce que tu avais imaginé. J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi.

.

_**Fan sn**_: Bonjour et merci pour ta review. Heureuse que cette histoire te plaise. Bonne lecture.

.

_**Com:**_ Merci beaucoup contente que tu es aimé ce chapitre. C'est gentil de me motiver pour la suite =)

.

* * *

.

.

**Un mensonge par Amour**

**.**

_**Je te mentirai aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra car je veux que tu continus à m'aimer, même si je ne suis qu'une illusion.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**.**

**CHAPITRE 03**

**.**

Après leur dernière conversation, ils avaient eu leur premier vrai « rendez-vous ». Enfin du moins, ils s'étaient rencontrés dans un lieu à l'écart de leurs habitudes. Un bar dans le quartier gay, petit, discret, qu'ils ne connaissaient ni l'un ni l'autre, et où nul ne leur poserait de question.

Un rendez-vous qui fut suivi par d'autres, de discussions toujours animées. De chamailleries de gosses et d'échanges parfois très privés. De pique-nique dont le dernier en date au-dessus de la ville. Ils s'y étaient endormis l'un à côté de l'autre, avant d'être surpris par une pluie diluvienne qui les avaient obligés à se réfugier dans la voiture, totalement trempés.

Un fou rire les avaient pris et Naruto les avait emmenés chez lui pour se doucher et se changer. Sasuke s'était retrouvé dans une chemise bien trop grande pour lui. Les manches retroussées sur ses avant-bras pâles, il disparaissait presque dans les vêtements de l'homme.

Assis sur le canapé, agitant la manette au-dessus de sa tête, Naruto l'attendait pour se lancer dans une partie endiablée de Mario cart. Sasuke avait saisi celle qu'il lui agitait sous le nez et avait pris place près de l'homme qui le défiait de le battre.

Le regard sombre glissa un instant sur le torse dénudé de l'homme à ses côtés. Prenant quelques secondes pour graver dans son esprit la musculature de celui-ci. Un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres pleines et Naruto rit.

\- Si tu as fini de m'admirer on pourrait commencer.

Sasuke releva son regard dénué de sentiment avant de soupirer.

\- Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire.

Naruto passa un doigt sur les lèvres pâles faisant mine de les essuyer et ricana.

\- Alors ne bave pas en me regardant.

Agacé, Sasuke repoussa la main chaude loin de lui et grogna. Naruto se mit à rire et lança la partie…

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Puis il y eu ces après-midi seuls au monde, juste eux, dans ce quartier ou personne ne trouvait étrange qu'ils soient différents, car la différence y était la normalité. Où sa main effleurait celle de l'homme qui marchait à ses côtés sans jamais s'éloigner. Jusqu'à ce que leurs doigts ne s'emmêlent et ne s'étreignent.

La première fois, Sasuke avait déglutit difficilement, ses oreilles bourdonnants, le cœur battant comme s'il venait de faire un effort surhumain. La chaleur qui se dégageait de cette main était la seule chose qu'il retenait. Parfois ses doigts jouaient à glisser entre les siens, son cœur s'accélérait encore. Mais silencieux, son compagnon ne disait rien. Son regard clair porté loin devant lui, Sasuke s'interrogeait sur ce qui pouvait bien hanter les pensées de cet homme.

Et lorsque par malheur, ou par bonheur, son regard croisait le sien, alors le monde cessait tout simplement d'exister. Il pouvait sentir le feu sur ses joues, la bouffée de chaleur qui envahissait sa poitrine et il se demandait si l'autre pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur. Parfois une main venait se poser sur sa joue avant de glisser sur sa gorge. Un pouce caressait délicatement ses lèvres et il voyait l'homme se pencher vers lui. Il retenait son souffle, tandis qu'un front se posait contre le sien.

Il resserrait à ce moment-là ses doigts sur les siens, et son corps venait se coller contre le sien durant quelques instants. Naruto glissait sa main derrière sa nuque et ses lèvres frôlaient la peau de sa joue avant de glisser contre son cou. Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa peau et l'envie qui dévorait son ventre se faisait plus forte.

Le corps de l'homme s'écartait alors du sien et mettait de nouveau entre eux une distance qu'il jugeait probablement plus convenable. Et pourtant sa main ne quittait pas la sienne.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sasuke soupira en avançant sous le soleil de plomb, décidément il détestait la chaleur. Il leva les yeux sur les vitrines à la recherche du bar où il avait rendez-vous. Il ne connaissait pas du tout ce quartier et y était un peu perdu. Heureusement son GPS était là pour le sauver. Il finit par par le trouver. Discret, on passait devant sans le remarquer si on n'y prêtait pas garde. Il poussa la porte et entra. Il y faisait sombre et il laissa son regard fureter dans la salle intime. Son regard accrocha enfin une chevelure blonde et un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Alors que le serveur s'avançait pour lui demander s'il avait besoin de quelque chose, Sasuke se dirigea droit vers son rendez-vous sans lui accorder le moindre regard. Son pas rapide et cadencé fit lever la tête du blond qui lui sourit et ce fut sans même le réaliser que la main dorée se glissa dans sa nuque, l'attirant à lui.

Il n'y eu qu'une fraction d'hésitation, qui fut comblé par la main blanche qui tira violemment sur la chemise de son homologue pour l'attirer à lui.

Leurs lèvres se happèrent et le baiser fut violent à la hauteur de la frustration et de leurs conversations. Il obtenait enfin ce qu'il voulait, depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, il le désirait comme il n'avait jamais désiré quelqu'un, ça le dévorait de l'intérieur. Quand il le voyait, il n'avait qu'une envie, se jeter sur lui, que cet homme le possède, il voulait être à lui, comme une envie, un besoin.

Cette bouche qui pillait la sienne, le perdait complètement. Ils s'embrassèrent sans se soucier du lieu, du temps qui passait, tant qu'ils pouvaient enfin assouvir ce feu dévorant qui couvait en eux. Naruto relâcha la bouche, essoufflé et croisa les orbes sombres. Ses yeux clairs glissèrent sur les lèvres humides de leur échange, avant d'y replonger plaquant le jeune corps contre lui. Sasuke avait lâché son sac pour enfouir ses mains dans les mèches blondes et prolonger leur étreinte.

Enfin, il rompit leur baiser et reprit son souffle, se détachant enfin de lui. Un front se posa contre le sien, alors que les océans en face de lui l'électrisaient. Ils s'assirent sans pour autant que leurs mains enlacées ne se lâchent. Le serveur avait attendu qu'ils se séparent pour revenir vers eux.

\- Je vous sers quelque chose ?

\- Un café. fit Naruto avant de l'interroger du regard.

\- Pareil. concéda le brun avant de récupérer son sac.

Dès que le serveur se fut éloigné, Naruto reporta son attention sur le jeune homme brun en face de lui. Il se mordit la lèvre.

\- Écoute, je …

\- Tais toi ! siffla le brun en levant un regard dur sur lui. C'est trop tard maintenant ! Je ne te laisserai pas revenir en arrière.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour l'envoyer bouler lorsque le jeune homme lui sortit un ex-libris dédicacé sur lequel l'homme se jeta.

\- C'est pas vrai, comment tu as fait ? interrogea Naruto stupéfait.

Sasuke laissa un rictus se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Avoir cet ex-libris n'avait pas été simple, c'était un original et le brun avait même réussi à le faire dédicacer.

\- J'ai dis à Shun que c'était pour mon amant.

Les orbes clairs s'écarquillèrent.

\- Tu …

\- Je l'ai supplié, en lui disant que c'était une surprise pour ton anniversaire.

\- Tu as… un culot pas possible.s'exclama Naruto amusé.

Sasuke ricana.

\- J'ai tenté ma chance c'est tout. souligna-t-il.

Le serveur déposa leur café et se retira non sans jeter un regard appréciateur sur le blond. Sasuke serra les dents en jetant un regard glacial à ce dernier. Celui-ci se détourna, moqueur envers le plus jeune et Sasuke renifla de colère. Naruto releva la tête de son autographe et laissa son regard aller du serveur qui s'éloignait au brun dont les yeux brillaient de colère.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

Sasuke se tourna vers lui, le blond le dévisageait n'ayant visiblement rien remarqué.

\- Tu devrais t'acheter des lunettes.

\- Pourquoi faire ? J'ai une très bonne vue. siffla-t-il.

\- Non tu es aveugle.

\- Mais pas du tout ! se vexa le blond.

\- Ce serveur te fait du rentre dedans depuis que je suis arrivé et toi tu ne vois rien.

\- Nani ?

Un sourire immense mangea la face de son interlocuteur.

\- Tu es jaloux ?

\- Pas du tout ! s'énerva-t-il immédiatement.

Naruto éclata de rire.

\- Très bien, admettons que tu n'es pas jaloux et comme je ne veux surtout pas que tu le sois, je te propose de sortir faire un tour.

Naruto posa un billet sur la table et lui tendit la main. Sasuke posa son regard sur la main large et dorée, avant d'y glisser la sienne qui disparue dans celle de l'homme. Il récupéra son sac et Naruto y glissa son cadeau. Il le récupérerait plus tard.

Avant de sortir Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard hautain vers le serveur, celui-ci venait de se tourner vers eux et le brun ne put retenir un rictus provocateur avant de se détourner.

\- Bâtard prétentieux ! se mit à rire Naruto à ses côtés.

Humilié d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit de jalousie, le brun piqua du nez, mais se fit bien vite attraper par une main large qui encadra son visage avant de l'embrasser goulûment le faisant rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

Une langue habile s'empara de la sienne et l'entraîna dans un baiser brûlant. Sasuke ne put retenir un gémissement alors que la main de Naruto avait quitté son visage pour enlacer possessivement sa nuque. Lorsque Naruto relâcha enfin sa bouche, le brun avait les joues bien colorées, la tête à l'envers, le cœur à la dérive et était au bord du malaise.

\- Maintenant. sourit Naruto. Tu peux lui jeter ton regard vénéneux !

Mais Sasuke n'en avait plus la moindre envie, tout son être était retourné, son regard sombre était voilé de désir et la seule chose dont il avait envie c'est que cet homme recommence immédiatement le traitement qu'il venait de lui infliger.

Cependant il se contint de dire quoique ce soit et tacha de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Il ne daigna même pas se tourner vers le serveur qui lui, avait fait demi-tour sans demander son reste. Ils sortirent dans la rue et les doigts pâles glissèrent entre ceux de Naruto, les caressant doucement.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sasuke soupira, son regard sombre rivé au plafond. Depuis quelques jours Naruto semblait l'éviter ou du moins il était presque injoignable. Il lui avait demandé de ne plus l'appeler en journée au risque de tomber pendant une de ses réunions. Le soir, c'était dîner d'affaire ou encore il était trop fatigué.

Peu à peu Sasuke avait le sentiment qu'ils s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre. C'est lui qui avait été vers lui à chaque fois. Lui, qui provoquait leurs rendez-vous, leurs sorties. Il avait pourtant eu l'impression que l'homme aimait les moments qu'ils partageaient. Surtout au vu des échanges de plus en plus intimes qu'ils avaient partagés.

Sauf que ces derniers temps, il n'y a en avait plus. Naruto n'avait plus de temps pour lui. Plus de sorties, plus de balades, de jeux en ligne ou de pique-nique. Terminé les douces étreintes et les baisers volés à la dérobé. A tel point que Sasuke se demandait s'il y avait encore quelque chose entre eux. La peur commençait à le ronger sournoisement.

Celle de le voir s'éloigner car il n'était qu'un « enfant ».

Dans quelques jours, c'était la saint Valentin, son lycée organisait une grande soirée où il fallait évidement venir, accompagné. Il n'avait pas manqué de demandes, mais il avait l'espoir de passer cette soirée avec une personne en particulier et il attendait son appel…

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Naruto se frotta les yeux, il commençait à avoir mal à la tête. Il repoussa son fauteuil et tenta de réfléchir à la situation. Il n'allait pas pouvoir éviter la confrontation beaucoup plus longtemps. Il laissa échapper un grognement mécontent. Il détestait cette situation. Si seulement les choses avaient pu continuer comme avant. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que son meilleur ami les voit ensemble.

Il se remémora les événements...

.

A noël, il avait donné rendez-vous à son contact pour passer l'après-midi ensemble. Ils étaient tranquillement en train de se balader main dans la main dans les rues du centre-ville. Naruto n'aimant pas le froid, il avait alors proposé d'aller boire un café dans un nouveau pub qui venait d'ouvrir. Sasuke avait bien volontiers accepté et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés là-bas.

Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'était que son meilleur ami s'y ferait traîner par sa copine, car son frère y travaillait. Naruto ferma les yeux en repensant à cet après-midi-là. Il se giflait mentalement chaque fois que cela lui revenait ne mémoire. Aller dans ce nouveau pub, avait été une erreur. Mais il ne pouvait pas deviner ce qui allait s'y passer. Ils s'étaient installés dans un coin tranquille à l'écart et le serveur était passé prendre leur commande, puis il les avait laissés seuls.

Et c'est là que tout avait dérapé… Il avait eu la folie de se laisser aller de nouveau. Sa main avait trouvé la joue de l'adolescent et celui-ci avait glissé son visage dans sa paume. Ils s'étaient rapprochés et ils s'étaient embrassés. D'abord timidement, lentement du bout des lèvres, puis l'impatience et l'envie avaient finalement pris le pas sur sa raison. Le plus jeune avait attrapé sa nuque et son épaule avant de se jucher à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

Il n'avait pas arrêté de se le répéter que c'était une mauvaise idée. Mais le corps souple collé au sien et la bouche qui répondait fiévreusement à la sienne, avait envoyé sa raison se faire voir. Il avait attrapé le brun par les cheveux et avait pillé sa bouche jusqu'à le laisser pantelant. Sa langue s'emparant de la sienne, la suçant, avant de repartir visiter sa bouche sans répit.

Mais le plus jeune n'était pas en reste réclamant toujours davantage à goûter l'adulte. Il maintenait ses mains autour de son visage pour l'empêcher de rompre le baiser. Une tension fortement accrue dans son jean avait fini par faire rougir l'adolescent qui l'avait relâché haletant comme après un sprint. Cachant son visage dans le cou de l'adulte pour tenter de calmer ses ardeurs.

Les orbes bleus s'étaient posés sur le bas ventre du brun que celui-ci tentait tant bien que mal de cacher. Son érection était flagrante alors qu'ils n'avaient fait que s'embrasser. Certes chaudement, mais pas au point de le mettre dans un tel état. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé réagir de la sorte… La seule chose qui rassurait le plus jeune était que vu ce qu'il sentait de dur sous ses fesses il n'était pas le seul à avoir été excité par leur échange.

Sasuke avait posé son front sur l'épaule de son aîné. Ses joues étaient en feu et son cœur faisait tellement de bruit qu'il ne comprenait pas que nul autre que lui ne puisse entendre le raffut qu'il faisait. Il prit une profonde inspiration dans l'espoir de se calmer. Son cul appuyé sur le membre dur sous lui le fit grogner et loin de calmer le feu qui couvait dans son ventre, cela ne fit que le renforcer.

Il se recula légèrement. Mais c'était sans compter sur les deux mains qui étaient posées sur ses hanches et dont les index jouaient à la lisière de son jean sous sa chemise. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que Naruto avait glissé ses mains sous ses vêtements. Et il devait s'avouer que cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Un doigt glissa sous sa ceinture et il gigota.

Naruto bloqua le jeune homme sur ses hanches.

\- Ne fais pas ça.

Sasuke leva un sourcil, surpris.

\- Tu es un peu trop bandant pour ton propre bien. marmonna l'homme. Cesse de gigoter ce n'est pas bon pour moi.

Sasuke sentit de nouveau une rougeur l'envahir et remercia silencieusement le coin calme et discret où ils étaient et la lumière tamisée. Il se pencha légèrement en avant et plaqua son bas-ventre contre le blond qui grogna.

\- Arrête !

Sasuke s'agitait doucement contre lui. Son membre tendu lui faisait mal, il avait besoin et envie de se soulager.

\- Lève-toi. siffla l'aîné.

Sasuke se détacha de lui et le regarda sans comprendre. Il ne pouvait pas bouger dans son état, c'était bien trop gênant. Mais l'adulte ne lui laissa pas le temps de se poser davantage de question, il tira sur la chemise et l'utilisa pour recouvrir son bas ventre gonflé avant de le traîner derrière lui….

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Lorsque Naruto était revenu au boulot la semaine suivante, il avait senti que les choses n'allaient pas se passer comme il le voulait. Sa berline avait joué les capricieuses et il avait été obligé d'appeler son chauffeur. Ce qu'il détestait. Il était arrivé en retard pour sa réunion, ce qui ne lui était plus jamais arrivé depuis ses dix-sept ans. Et le regard de Shikamaru son avocat, qui avait demandé à lui parler en privé après la réunion, avait fini de lui miner le moral.

Il avait presque envie d'appeler son « petit prince » pour se plaindre et se faire remonter le moral mais celui-ci, lui avait fermement interdit de l'appeler avant ce soir car il avait des examens importants. Naruto était avachi dans son fauteuil et il broyait du noir en attendant que son ami veuille bien lui dire pourquoi sa journée était aussi pourrie.

\- Naruto ? Naruto ?

\- Mmm…

\- Tu m'écoutes ?

\- Ouais ouais…

\- Galère ! soupira l'homme avec sa tête d'ananas.

\- Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai déjà eu une journée de merde ! Tu peux pas faire en sorte qu'elle finisse bien?

\- Non !

Et Shikamaru jeta sur son bureau une photo d'un tout jeune homme brun.

Naruto se décida à s'avancer vers son bureau et son regard clair se durcit en voyant la photo, avant de se poser sur son avocat.

Naruto demeura silencieux et son visage fermé. Shikamaru sentit que les choses n'allaient pas se faire dans le calme. Il alla congédier la secrétaire de son ami avant de revenir après avoir bouclé la porte à clé et tirer les stores.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ? demanda Shikamaru calmement en s'asseyant en face de lui.

\- T'expliquer quoi ?

Shikamaru désigna la photo.

\- Toi et ce gamin.

\- Hé bien quoi ?

\- Naruto. soupira-t-il. Je vous ai vu.

L'homme d'affaire serra les dents.

\- Si moi je vous ai vu, tu imagines qui d'autre aurait pu vous voir.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Naruto, c'est un gamin !

Le regard bleu devant lui était devenu de glace, le visage fermé de son ami ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

\- Naruto. Il a seize ans !

\- Je sais !

\- Il est encore au lycée !

\- Je sais !

\- Tu es un adulte bon dieu !

\- JE SAIS ! hurla l'homme en face de lui en se redressant.

\- Tu te rends comptes des risques si jamais ça se savait ?

\- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ?

\- Tu risques de tout perdre ! Ton argent, ta société, ta réputation ! Un gamin, Naruto ! Tu t'envoies en l'air avec un gosse ! s'énerva Shikamaru en se dressant face à lui.

\- Je ne m'envoie pas en l'air avec lui ! C'est pas une pute !

\- Je le sais ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, excuse-moi.

Shikamaru se rassit et ouvrit un dossier.

\- Sasuke Uchiwa, fils de Fugaku Uchiwa responsable de la sécurité du territoire et de Mikoto Uchiwa. Petit fils de Madara Uchiwa de la Sharingan corporation et petit frère de Itachi Uchiwa, l'un de tes plus gros clients !

\- Je sais !

\- T'es dans la merde !

\- Merci c'est sympa de me remonter le moral !

\- Je t'en prie c'est mon boulot.

Naruto se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, abattu. Sasuke, son ange et son démon. Il s'était sérieusement épris de ce gosse, il ne l'avait pas voulu, il ne l'avait pas cherché, cela lui était tombé dessus comme une bombe qui vous explose en pleine face.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait ?

Il avait déjà essayé de le repousser, de nier ce qu'il y avait entre eux, cette alchimie, de faire comme si cette attirance n'existait pas.

\- Depuis quand Naruto ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Toi et ce gosse depuis quand vous « sortez » ? « Couchez » ensemble ?

\- On n'a pas coucher ensemble. Pas encore. termina-t-il à voix basse.

\- Tu plaisantes ? demanda Shikamaru choqué. Tu n'envisages pas sérieusement de passer avec l'acte avec ce gosse ?

\- Ce n'est pas un gosse, c'est la personne que j'aime ! s'exclama l'homme avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais des tendances pédo…

\- Attention à ce que tu vas dire Shikamaru ! Ne va pas trop loin ! fit la voix devenue menaçante de son ami.

\- Ok, ok je m'excuse, mais Naruto tu ne peux pas sérieusement envisager une relation avec lui !

\- Tu crois que je ne me rends pas compte de l'absurdité de notre relation. Tu crois que je le vis comment ? Quand je le regarde. Quand je suis avec lui. Tu crois que je ne vois pas notre différence d'âge. J'ai quatorze ans de plus que lui et je l'aime comme un dingue.

\- Et lui ?

\- Lui ?

\- Oui qu'est-ce qu'il éprouve, qu'est-ce qu'il pense de votre relation ? Qu'est-ce qu'il attend de toi ? C'est encore un gamin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien attendre de votre relation ? Il en a après ton argent ? Un mec plus âgé qui va lui offrir tout ce qu'il veut comme un gosse de riche qu'il est ? Est-ce qu'il sait qui tu es ?

\- Non…

\- Non ?

\- Je ne lui ai jamais donné mon nom. Je lui ai juste dit que j'étais un salarié quelconque rien de plus.

\- Rien de plus ?

\- Non rien de plus. siffla le blond. Je ne sais pas ce que tu imagines mais je n'ai rien fait d'illégal.

\- L'embrasser Naruto, poser tes mains sur lui comme tu l'as fait ou je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait d'autre dans les toilettes de ce bar ! Mais dans tous les cas ta relation avec lui, c'est illégal.

\- Tu nous as suivi ?

\- C'est un hasard. Gaara bosse là.

\- Et merde !

\- Ouais, bon tu n'as rien à craindre de lui, c'est pas lui le problème.

\- Il est sexuellement majeur !

\- Il a seize ans !

\- Je sais !

\- Tu dois arrêter de le voir ! Maintenant.

\- Quoi ? Je refuse.

\- Naruto, non mais tu t'entends ? Tu te comportes comme un gosse à qui on refuserait un jouet !

Un ricanement échappa à l'homme d'affaire avant qu'il ne se laisse tomber dans son fauteuil. Naruto leva ses yeux bleus vers le plafond de son bureau.

\- Comme un gosse ? Hein ? répéta-t-il doucement. Lui aussi c'est ce qu'il me dit.

Sikamaru regarda son ami, ennuyé.

-Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit la première fois que je lui ai dit que j'étais attiré par les hommes ?

Le regard du châtain se posa silencieusement sur son ami.

\- Il m'a répondu : « et alors ? Tu vas pas coucher avec moi, ta technique de drague elle est pourrie. »

Naruto eut un pauvre sourire. Il se sentait abattu comme si un poids bien trop lourd pour lui pesait sur ses épaules, et pourtant il les avait large mais dans ce cas là , finalement peut-être pas assez.

\- Après ça, la première fois que je l'ai rencontré, quand je me suis rendu compte de son âge. Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit ? Il m'a remballé en me disant de revenir le voir quand j'aurai grandi. Le gamin a seize ans et il me sort limite que je suis trop jeune pour lui.

Naruto se tourna vers son ami, la peine et la douleur se lisaient sur son visage.

\- Je l'adore, non c'est plus que ça. Il me traite comme un humain. Il me parle normalement. Il m'envoie chier quand je l'emmerde, me paye des glaces quand je fais la gueule. Il me réveille le matin pour aller bosser quand on joue tard la nuit. Je suis bien avec lui comme je n'ai jamais été bien avec personne. Je peux être moi, je n'ai pas besoin de faire semblant. Je n'ai pas à avoir peur qu'il s'interresse à moi pour mon fric ou ma situation.

\- Naruto.

\- Tu es mon ami Shikamaru, tu me connais. Mais lui il me connaît presque aussi bien que moi. Il devine ce que j'ai sans que j'aie besoin de lui dire. Il sent quand ça ne va. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il résout mes problèmes. Bien que, avec lui, c'est pas compliqué, à chaque problème, il m'emmène manger des ramens. Et pourtant il a horreur de ça.

Naruto plongea son regard clair dans celui de son ami.

\- Je veux quelqu'un comme lui, je le veux lui. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour qu'il ait quatre ans de plus.

\- Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je sais que c'est difficile mais...

\- Ne me demande pas ça Shika. C'est la seule personne autour de moi à m'aimer pour ce que je suis et pas pour mon argent ou ce que je peux lui apporter.

\- Très bien je ne te le demande pas. Mais tu dois être plus prudent que ça. Et surtout le voir moins souvent.

Le visage du blond se crispa. Sasuke n'allait pas apprécier mais alors pas du tout.

.

* * *

.

Aie aie aie les choses se corsent pour notre adorable petit couple.

Ben oui , tout n'allait pas se passer pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes

Dans une autre histoire je ferai ça =)

Mais là...

A suivre la semaine prochaine!

La saint valentin =)

Oubliez pas ma review !

.

Merci ! =)

.


	4. Chapter 4

**TITRE **: Un mensonge par amour  
**RATING** : M  
**GENRE** : Yaoi Naru x Sasu  
**BASE** : Naruto

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi je ne fais que les emprunter

**Résum****é **:

Naruto est un homme d'affaire qui s'ennuie. Pour combler ce vide il se lie d'amitié sur la toile avec un homme dont il ignore tout, mais qui l'intrigue. Jusqu'au jour où il décide le rencontrer coûte que coûte… Celle-ci se révèle surprenante au-delà de tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginé...

.

**Correction:** Merci à Miltoc pour son travail encore une fois énorme! Elle sauve vos yeux croyez moi :)

.

_**Review**_

_**La**_: coucou La: merci je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise autant. Cela bouge un peu mais rien encore par rapport à ce qui va suivre... Mais chut je ne dis rien, je suis déjà tellement bavarde lol

.

_**Guest**_: tu as le droit de te mettre un petit nom si tu le souhaites :) . Merci d'avoir laissé ton impression sur ce chapitre. Contente que cela t'es plut.

.

_**Cosmo:**_ ah oui le bug suite à l'âge mais ce n'est parce qu'on a dépassé 30 ou 40 ans qu'on ne sait plus s'amuser qu'on ne joue pas à la console ou qu'on est pas accro au manga. ( comment ça je parle de moi là ? lol ) Et c'est ça l'important c'est qu'on puisse avoir une vie quelque soit notre âge

Merci de ton com =)

.

_** Fortune** _(guest): Hello ah la rencontre parents et Naru lol hé bien je ne te dis rien et je te laisse lire . En espérant que cela te plaira.

.

_**Guest 2 : **_J'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue. Voici enfin le chap 04 bonne lecture à toi .

.

_**Flo:**_ Hello , merci pour ta review oui oui je confirme Naruto est accro à notre Sasuke . Que va-t-il faire ça c'est une bonne question ... des bêtises? Non je plaisante quoique ...D'un certain point de vu ... mais je te laisse découvrir :) bonne lecture.

.

_**Lilinette25**_: Hello Merci de m'avoir laisser ton avis sur cette histoire, contente qu'elle t'est touché et qu'elle t'est fait ressentir autant de chose. merci beaucoup :)

.

**_Petit blabla de moi :_**

_je suis sure que vous l'attendiez avec impatience alors je ne vous fais pas attendre davantage je le poste aujourd'hui _

_Lachez vous sur les review! Merci de votre soutien. Bisous à vous tous et toutes! _

_Voici le chap 04 !_

_._

* * *

**.**

**Un mensonge par Amour**

**.**

_**Je te mentirai aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra car je veux que tu continus à m'aimer, même si je ne suis qu'une illusion.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**.**

**CHAPITRE 04**

**.**

**La saint Valentin**

**.**

**.**

Et voilà où il en était rendu. Naruto évitait ses appels, se prétendait en réunion ou absent pour « x » raisons. Et en même temps, il ne supportait pas son absence. Naruto passait son temps à surveiller l'arrivée de chacun de ses messages. De plus en plus rares, à cause de la distance qu'il s'obligeait à garder.

Un nouveau bip se fit entendre et Naruto soupira. Il savait très bien qui était l'expéditeur, aussi ne répondit-il pas. Et lorsque la sonnerie retentit, celle qu'il lui avait attribuée, il se maudit encore plus et laissa celle-ci placer le jeune homme sur sa messagerie.

Il ne voulait pas lire son message et il voulait encore moins entendre sa voix. Il ferma les yeux et se replongea dans le travail. Tout pour oublier ce qu'il était en train de lui faire subir.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Il était tard lorsque Sasuke se présenta devant la porte du gymnase. Il avait longuement hésité avant de venir. Il lui avait envoyé un dernier message en lui donnant l'heure du rendez-vous. Il avait l'espoir que malgré sa réponse négative, il essayerait de venir. Il regarda autour de lui. Il avait vu arriver tous ceux de sa classe, tous en couple.

Lui était seul, la star du lycée n'avait pas de cavalier pour la saint Valentin, c'était tellement pathétique. Il sortit son téléphone pour la énième fois, sachant très bien qu'il n'avait pas vibré et qu'il ne le ferait pas.

Il entendait de nouveau sa voix, elle avait été froide, distante comme s'il dérangeait et il s'était sentit tout petit.

_« - Non je ne serai pas là. J'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment et je ne suis pas __sûr__ que de nous afficher dans ton lycée soit une bonne idée__._

_\- On __n'__est pas obligé de s'afficher tu peux juste venir » avait-il chuchoté._

_\- Une autre fois. »_

Et il avait raccroché. Pas de mot doux, pas de "petit prince" même pas un "au revoir".

Sasuke ferma les yeux. Il avait été idiot et puérile. Comment avait-il pu gober que lui et cet homme, c'était sérieux ? C'est vrai quoi, il était un lycéen, pas encore un homme,il n'avait pas grand chose à offrir, il n'avait pas de situation, pas d'argent, il allait à l'école et se déplaçait en bus. Naruto était un homme d'affaire bien connu, il se demandait encore comment celui-ci pouvait perdre son temps avec un ado.

Pourtant ils s'entendaient tellement bien tous les deux, ils avaient tellement de point commun tout en étant si différent. Naruto ne le traitait pas comme un "enfant" mais comme une personne a part entière, il écoutait et discutait de ses avis comme avec un égal. Il ne jugeait pas son manque d'expérience ,il prenait le temps de lui expliquer ce qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Il partageait son vécu et son expérience avec lui.

Il eut un ricanement amer. Ses yeux se posèrent une dernière fois sur l'écran tactile vide avant de se décider. Il sélectionna le numéro de l'homme et appuya sur le téléphone. Il écouta patiemment les sonneries résonner dans le vide, à chacune d'entre elle son cœur battait un peu plus vite, et à chaque sonnerie où il ne décrochait finalement pas, le poids sur son cœur s'alourdissait. Il entendit enfin le message du répondeur.

« Vous êtes sur la messagerie de Uzumaki Naruto Après le bip c'est à vous :

-Salut… C'était pour te dire… enfin… ce soir tu sais c'est la fête de la Saint Valentin… je t'en avais parlé... Je sais que tu es occupé mais... Oui...je suppose que tu dois avoir mieux à faire, que de parler à un gosse… Mais… dis-moi au moins s'il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans ta vie…si c'est pour ça qu'on ne se voit plus »

Sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots.

« -Merde je te suis trop con !.. Dis-moi! Est-ce que c'était seulement un jeu pour toi ?... Est-ce qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose entre nous ou je me suis fais des films? C'est fini entre nous? Ou il n'y a jamais eu de "nous"? »

Sasuke avait raccroché : « _ c'était nul comme message »_ comme lui en ce moment. Il enfouit son téléphone au fond de sa poche et se dirigea vers l'arrêt de bus. Il avait les yeux qui le brûlaient et tentait de refouler les émotions qui l'envahissaient. Autant rentrer chez lui de toute façon seul, il n'aurait pas le droit de rentrer dans le gymnase et se prendre la honte d'être seul pour ce jour-là, lui qui avait toujours eu toutes les filles à ses pieds, il ne le supporterait pas. Il n'était qu'un gamin pathétique et idiot.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Naruto ré-écouta le message pour la troisième ou quatrième fois, il ne savait plus. Cette voix qui s'était fissurée l'avait mis en colère.

\- Quelqu'un d'autre ?

Quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie ?

Un jeu?

Non mais n'importe quoi !

Il n'avait pas pris tous ses risques pour le laisser approcher pour un simple jeu!

Naruto avait quitté son bureau comme une furie, bousculant un des gardes de la sécurité sans même s'excuser. Il avait sauté dans sa voiture et roulait maintenant à tombeau ouvert dans la ville. Il était près de vingt-trois heures et heureusement pour lui, il n'y avait pas trop de circulation. Sa lexus se faufilait dans la circulation.

Il pilla devant la maison familiale. Attrapant son portable qui lui avait servi de GPS, le dossier du jeune homme ouvert sur la place passager. Il referma rapidement celui-ci et appuya sur la touche appel de son téléphone, tout en sortant de sa voiture.

Les sonneries retentirent, lentes et stridentes, augmentant son agacement. Enfin, il entendit la voix de Sasuke.

\- Sasuke ! hurla-t-il.

\- Pas la peine de crier Dobe. murmura le plus jeune. Je ne suis pas sourd.

\- Tu es seul ?

\- Hein ?

\- Je te demande si tu es seul chez toi.

Après un instant d'hésitation Sasuke qui était assis sur son lit, un coussin serré entre ses bras en train de déprimer, balançant ses mouchoirs un à un sur le sol de sa chambre, se redressa légèrement.

\- Oui… Mes parents sont sortis et mon frère est avec sa copine. souffla-t-il.

\- Je suis en bas de chez toi. Ouvre-moi !

Les onyx s'écarquillèrent et il abandonna son téléphone sans même raccrocher, jeta son coussin au sol avant de débouler au rez-de-chaussée. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et il s'élança dans l'allée, ses pieds nus s'enfoncèrent dans la neige qui avait commencé à tomber et il ouvrit la grille. Devant lui, les lourds flocons recouvrant ses mèches blondes et son parka, Naruto le regardait.

\- Joyeuse Saint Valentin Sasuke.

Des larmes de dépits, de rage, et de soulagement envahirent les yeux du plus jeune qui se jeta littéralement à son cou, se laissant soulever comme un enfant et porter à l'intérieur.

Naruto avait refermé d'un coup le portail et avait emporté son précieux fardeau au chaud. Il reposa doucement le brun au sol. Ses mains vinrent prendre son visage en coupe.

\- Je suis désolé. souffla doucement l'adulte.

Sasuke attrapa le col de la parka et écrasa la bouche de l'homme sur la sienne, laissant leurs lèvres se happer avant de s'unir. La bouche de l'adulte réclama l'accès à la sienne et Sasuke la lui accorda sans la moindre hésitation, donnant autant qu'il recevait fouillant et explorant la cavité de cet homme dont les mains venaient de s'emparer de son fessier pour le presser contre lui.

Sasuke grogna et se sépara de lui un instant pour l'aider à se dévêtir. Laissant dans l'entrée la lourde parka mouillée, les chaussures en cuir italien sur-mesure et l'écharpe en soie sauvage avant d'attirer Naruto à l'étage.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Naruto marqua un temps d'arrêt en arrivant dans la chambre. Il était chez les parents du jeune homme, et se trouvait en ce moment même devant une chambre d'ado. Un grand lit occupait tout l'espace central, un bureau contre le mur à sa droite où trônait un ordinateur portable. Un sac de cours, des cahiers, des manuels scolaires, des étagères recouvertes de livres, une porte sur la gauche devait donner sur une salle d'eau, une autre sur le dressing, un coussin traînait sur le sol, envahi par une collection impressionnantes de mouchoirs en papier et quelques peluches avaient été jetées sur le sol de rage.

Sasuke le tira à l'intérieur et referma la porte de sa chambre. Naruto se tourna vers lui et le brun se dirigea vers son lit.

\- Et si tu m'expliquais, le pourquoi de ton comportement maintenant ? demanda le plus jeune en prenant place sur le lit.

\- C'est un peu compliqué.

\- Ça ne l'est pas. C'est même très simple. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans ta vie… Quelqu'un de plus âgé que moi, c'est ça ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ? Tu crois vraiment que j'ai le temps de chercher quelqu'un ? lâcha froidement l'adulte en croisant les bras devant son torse.

\- C'est sûr que trouver quelqu'un qui accepte de supporter ta bêtise, ça ne doit pas courir les rues !

\- Hey ! S'exclama le blond en attrapant le jeune homme et en le renversant sur le lit. Parle mieux à tes aînés.

\- Je te parlerai mieux Dobe quand tu te seras fait pardonner ! siffla le plus jeune.

Sasuke attrapa l'adulte pour le tirer vers lui, il le fit s'asseoir sur le lit et se jucha sur ses cuisses. Il prit le visage de l'homme entre ses mains, plongeant son regard sombre dans les perles bleues.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me réponds plus ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Rien. Tu n'as absolument rien fait. soupira Naruto.

Les mains de l'homme s'étaient posées sur sa taille et caressaient doucement la peau de ses hanches. Sasuke posa son front contre le sien. Ses lèvres vinrent effleurer leurs consœurs. Il avait eu peur. Un Uchiwa n'a peur de rien, mais lui avait craint de le perdre. De le voir s'éloigner de lui parce qu'il était trop jeune, pas assez mûr.

\- Tu ne le devines pas ?

\- Hein ?

\- Pour un petit génie, tes connaissances en matière de relation humaine sont celle d'un nouveau-né.

\- Hey ! siffla le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'une main venait se glisser sur sa gorge.

Sasuke sentit son corps se tendre sous la caresse. Il désirait l'homme sur lequel il était installé, il entendait son cœur battre sourdement, son sang pulser dangereusement dans une certaine partie de son anatomie. Son souffle s'était raccourci au fur et à mesure que le désir montait en lui. Ses pupilles s'assombrirent et celles de l'homme en face de lui virèrent à un bleu gris tempétueux.

Ses lèvres vinrent chercher celle de Naruto alors que ses mains s'enfouissaient dans les mèches soyeuses. Naruto n'y tint plus, il inclina la tête du jeune homme et sa bouche réclama l'accès à la cavité de son jeune compagnon. Sasuke ne se priva pas, l'accord lui fut donné et le plus jeune fondit sur lui comme un animal assoiffé, profitant de l'ouverture.

La baiser se fit sauvage. Naruto laissa le plus jeune dominer leur échange, répondant avec douceur à son contact. Veillant à limiter le passage de ses mains sur la peau veloutée qui se dévoilait sous ses doigts. L'aîné se retrouva allonger sur le lit alors que ses mains glissaient sous le tee-shirt du plus jeune savourant la douceur de sa peau. Sasuke laissa échapper un grognement avant de se redresser pour enlever le vêtement qui le gênait.

Le regard bleu s'enflamma littéralement devant le torse opalin et imberbe du jeune homme qui le chevauchait. Il devait faire appel à toute sa raison pour ne pas renverser l'impudent et lui apprendre à ne pas se comporter de façon si désinvolte et terriblement provocante. Mais loin de se laisser démonter par le regard qui se voulait dur, Sasuke posa ses mains sur sa ceinture et se mit en devoir de la détacher.

Naruto vint saisir ses mains pour les arrêter.

\- Sasuke.

Sans lui répondre le brun tourna ses poignets entre ses doigts et les fit sortir. Il remonta jusqu'à sa gorge et dénoua la cravate qu'il jeta au sol. Naruto siffla entre ses dents mais n'intervint pas, il laissa le plus jeune continuer à le déshabiller.

Ses mains dorées crispées sur les hanches étroites, il tentait de ne pas partir à l'assaut de ce ventre plat qui l'attirait et de ses fichus tétons qu'il avait une furieuse envie de dévorer. Il ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir cette vision tentatrice. Sasuke en profita de ne plus avoir le regard perçant posé sur lui pour ouvrir un à un les boutons de la chemise de l'homme étendu sous lui. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il n'avait jamais osé aller si loin et Naruto ne faisait rien pour l'arrêter.

Il découvrit la peau dorée tel qu'il l'avait imaginée, parfaite sans le moindre défaut, il n'hésita qu'un instant avant de poser ses mains sur elle et de laisser ses doigts y glisser légèrement. Découvrant le velouté de celle-ci se dérouler sous ses caresses. Il se pencha en avant et l'odeur de l'homme s'infiltra en lui par tous les pores de sa peau, lui tournant les sens, le laissant assoiffé. Sa bouche s'approcha de la peau tannée et ses lèvres se mirent à l'embrasser délicatement avant de venir happer un téton.

Il sentit les mains de l'adulte se durcir sur ses hanches et planta ses dents dans le téton qu'il suçotait. Naruto l'arracha brutalement à lui et le coucha sur le lit, prenant place au-dessus de lui. Sasuke profita du retournement de situation pour nouer ses jambes autour des hanches de l'adulte et l'installer au creux de son corps.

L'homme plongea son regard devenu orageux dans les onyx sans fond. Un désir violent s'y lisait. L'adulte se restreignait de toute sa volonté. Mais Sasuke ne souhaitait pas que celui-ci resta sage, il voulait le sentir perdre pieds, il voulait voir l'adulte s'abandonner et l'aimer.

Il tendit les mains pour attirer le visage de l'adulte à lui, leur front se touchèrent avant que leurs lèvres ne se retrouvent enfin. L'échange fut aussi doux que sensuel et désireux. Naruto sentit sa chemise glisser sur ses bras et se laissa mettre à nu. Il passa sa main sous le crane du plus jeune et enfouit sa main dans les longues mèches brunes le relevant légèrement vers lui.

Sasuke plaqua son torse contre celui de l'adulte et il sentit son corps devenir hyper sensible au contact de celui-ci. La pulsation qu'il sentait au creux de lui ne fit que s'accentuer. Un gémissement passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Lui, si inexpressif, ne se contrôlait plus en sa présence. En l'entendant, Naruto faillit se perdre.

Il échappa aux lèvres tentatrices, tentant de se raisonner, mais les yeux sombres le perdirent lorsqu'il sentit sa main être posée sur le corps tremblant et brûlant du plus jeune.

\- Sas'. souffla-t-il essayant de le convaincre d'arrêter maintenant.

Les onyx accrochèrent ses yeux clairs alors qu'il tressaillit lorsqu'il percuta que la main du plus jeune libérait son membre gonflé d'envie.

\- Non. haleta-t-il.

Mais le plus jeune inversa leur position, posant son propre désir contre le sien. Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour le dissuader mais Sasuke plongea sur la sienne et quémanda un baiser.

Une multitude d'insultes traversa l'esprit du blond alors que son esprit se perdait dans l'envie de posséder l'adolescent qui frottait désormais son envie libéré contre la sienne. Sa main partie à l'assaut du fessier ferme du plus jeune qui cherchait à les débarrasser de leurs vêtements.

Naruto le repoussa pour la énième fois.

Sasuke en profita pour se dénuder complètement et se plaqua contre lui. Les yeux noirs se plantèrent fermement dans les orbes azurs.

\- Repousses-moi encore une fois et c'est terminé entre nous ! siffla le plus jeune.

\- Sas'…

Une main se posa sur les lèvres charnues.

\- Chut… Tu ne me prends rien. C'est moi qui te donne. Je ne te demande rien...Tu n'as qu'à …

Le regard de Sasuke se posa soudain sur le sol de sa chambre, il s'écarta de l'homme et ramassa la cravate jetée au sol précédemment. Il se tourna vers le blond et leva les mains vers lui, la cravate reposant au creux de ses paumes. Il noua celle-ci sur les merveilleux yeux bleus et serra solidement.

\- Maintenant. Tu n'as plus aucune excuse. murmura le brun contre ses lèvres.

Les mains chaudes se posèrent sur le dos de l'adolescent.

\- Oublies-toi. Oublies-moi.

La bouche de Naruto vint effleurer la sienne et ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit, le corps nu de Sasuke sentait le pantalon de l'aîné frotter sur sa peau et protesta contre le tissu rêche. Il attrapa la ceinture de celui-ci et entreprit de le débarrasser du vêtement qui le gênait. Et l'homme se laissa faire, laissant son corps se fondre au creux de celui du plus jeune, la peau veloutée caressant la sienne. La bouche qui réclamait la sienne faisait gonfler son envie de se perdre en lui. Son odeur le rendait fou et ses lèvres partirent à l'assaut du corps qui s'offrait à lui.

Sa langue partie lécher les tétons qui n'avaient encore jamais connu un tel traitement et ne connaissaient que le contact des doigts de leur propriétaire lors de leur toilette. Bien loin du traitement auxquels ils étaient soumis actuellement. Tout son corps tremblait sous les nouvelles sensations. Malgré le regard de l'autre caché, il avait éteint la lumière et tentait d'étouffer difficilement les gémissements qui lui échappaient.

Les grandes mains qui parcouraient son corps le faisaient frissonner, il lui semblait que son corps n'avait jamais été aussi sensible. Il sentit au creux de son ventre une boule de chaleur monter en même temps que, se gorgeait d'envie d'être soulagé, son sexe. Son corps se cambrait, réclamant toujours plus d'attentions. Ses cuisses ouvertes laissaient un accès libre à l'homme qui plongea entre elles.

La sensation d'humidité, et de chaleur qui s'infiltra sur son membre lui arracha un cri de surprise qu'il étouffa sous ses mains posées sur sa bouche. Mais quelque chose caressait bien plus que son sexe et son gland massé par cette langue experte qui savait exactement où se poser, ou appuyer pour envoyer des décharges dans tout son corps. Son cœur battait sourdement, et son cerveau semblait étrangement sous pression.

\- Plus… gémit doucement le plus jeune.

Naruto su qu'il avait tout perdu lorsque son doigt investit le plus jeune et qu'il sentit celui-ci s'empaler sur lui et le réclamer d'une voix suppliante. Il délaissa le membre qu'il suçait avec délice se perdant dans ses propres caresses et remonta sa langue le long du torse imberbe. Il vint reprendre la bouche assoiffée.

Sasuke avait remonté ses genoux sur les épaules de son aîné il avait besoin de le sentir fortement en lui, il ne contrôlait plus son corps. Il sentit son corps s'écarter, lorsqu'il devina plus qu'il n'en prit réellement conscience, qu'un second doigt s'enfonçait en lui et caressait son intérieur. Et il y eut un éclair dans son esprit …

\- EN..cooo…

Il ne put finir le mot qu'il voulut prononcer. Naruto avait heurté un point en lui qui failli lui faire perdre connaissance. Son esprit totalement embrouillé, il ne faisait que gémir pour réclamer plus et son corps s'ouvrait, il avait besoin d'être comblé…

Naruto sentait ses sensations être décuplées, il ne voyait pas l'adolescent alangui sous ses caresses et perdu dans son plaisir, il ne faisait qu'imaginer et son esprit prenait des chemins que la morale réprouvait. Mais rien ne lui importait plus à cet instant que de faire ressentir un plaisir sans commune mesure à celui qui s'offrait sous ses caresses.

\- Préservatif ? souffla-t-il à l'oreille du plus jeune, mordillant sa gorge.

\- Pour... quoi? haleta-t-il. Je n'ai...

\- C'est une première fois, les préservatifs sont lubrifiés et cela sera plus agréable pour toi.

\- Ti...roir… souffla-t-il. N'arrête pas….

Sasuke n'avait plus conscience de rien, il s'empalait sur les doigts qui frôlaient un point en lui qui faisait monter un désir inconnu dans tout son être et il ne voulait surtout pas que cela cesse. Il avait besoin d'exploser.

Naruto retira doucement ses doigts et Sasuke gémit de cette perte, de cette absence en lui. De ce plaisir qui s'estompait. Le laissant rageant et au bord des larmes.

\- Naruto... gémit-il.

\- Détends toi. souffla une voix contre sa peau.

\- S'il te plaît…

Les mains de l'homme se saisirent de ses fesses et les écartèrent, relevant ses jambes bien au-dessus de lui. Il sentit appuyer sur la partie la plus intime de son anatomie le sexe de l'homme bien plus imposant que les doigts qui avaient investis son corps quelques minutes auparavant.

\- Souffle…

Il sentit quelque chose forcer son entrée, écartelé son corps en deux…

\- Ça fait…

\- Oui, détends-toi. Le premier passage serra dur…

Sasuke sentit la langue de l'homme venir s'emparer de la sienne et son corps s'ouvrir pour le laisser entrer. Malgré la préparation il ne put retenir ses larmes. Naruto se colla doucement contre lui, lui parlant doucement. Les mots qui passèrent la barrière des lèvres de l'adulte, firent rougir le jeune homme, faisant travailler son imagination de façon diabolique.

Le membre termina de s'enfoncer complètement en lui. Naruto haletait, son esprit et son corps tentant de se restreindre, l'envie de bouger et soulager la tension accumulée en lui par ce corps si étroit dépassait tout ce qu'il avait connu. L'homme reporta son attention sur le membre qui avait grand besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui. Continuant à évoquer à l'imagination du jeune adolescent des images des plus excitantes, il sentit celui-ci se mouvoir peu à peu contre lui et le sexe dans sa main gonfler de nouveau.

Avec douceur il se mut à l'intérieur du corps qui s'ouvrait pour lui, sentant la forte pression que le jeune corps, jamais touché exerçait sur lui. Peu à peu, il eut plus de manœuvre et son gland heurta la protubérance qui faisait tant de bien à son amant. Le brun ne se serait jamais cru aussi réceptif et quémandeur. Mais Dieu qu'il avait besoin d'être soulagé et fortement.

Il s'agrippa puissamment aux épaules de l'homme pour lui donner d'avantage d'impulsion et de force en lui.

\- Plus...souffla-t-il...Donne…

Le corps de l'homme heurta enfin son désir le comblant.

\- En..cooo...Re….

Les mouvements posés du début ne tardèrent pas à être plus violents et plus saccadés. Sasuke se saisit de son oreiller et se retrouva plié en deux mais cela ne lui semblait pas encore suffisant.

\- Pluuusss…

Naruto se retira presque totalement et se rengaina d'un coup faisant hurler le plus jeune.

\- Aaaahhhh…

Une fois deux fois … et les supplications du plus jeune l'avait totalement perdues, il arracha ce qui lui cachait la vue de son amant et ses yeux bleus entrevirent, éclairé par la lumière des lampadaires, le visage ravagé de plaisir de son amant …

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Allongé contre le corps du brun, Naruto laissait sa main caresser délicatement ses courbes. Sasuke semblait s'étirer de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que son amant parcourait son corps. Il voulait plus de contact, sa peau se couvrait de frissons, inconsciemment son cul se tendait pour être lui aussi cajoler.

Sasuke se tourna sur le dos en grimaçant. Autant dire qu'il avait de drôles de sensations inconfortables à un certain endroit. Mais il devait avouer qu'il ne regrettait pas du tout d'avoir été en dessous. Rien que d'y penser, il sentait de nouveau son corps se tendre et se gorger d'envie.

Une main dorée glissa de sa gorge à son torse, passant sur ses flancs le faisant soupirer de bien être alors qu'il fermait les yeux, adorant se laisser aller sous cette main chaude qui lui donnait tant de plaisir.

Un soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Il rouvrit les yeux et son regard croisa les orbes bleus qui le contemplaient le faisant rougir. La main s'était arrêtée sur son ventre, semblant attendre son accord pour glisser plus bas. Son membre à demi redressé déjà et ses cuisses qui s'entrouvraient pour accueillir cette main qui il n'en doutait pas allait glisser jusqu'à son intimité, lui donnèrent son autorisation.

Sasuke retint difficilement un gémissement, anticipant déjà la caresse qui ne tarda pas à se réaliser. Le brun rejeta la tête en arrière alors que des doigts taquins et doux venaient masser son entrée. Naruto contemplait le corps abandonné sous ses attentions. Sans la moindre honte ni hésitation, il s'offrait à lui. Son corps blanc comme neige rendait le blond fou de désir. Il n'avait jamais eu envie de quelqu'un à ce point. Il se redressa et sa bouche partie lécher délicatement les tétons déjà durcis à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre.

Il massa doucement l'entrée déjà fragilisée avec beaucoup de douceur, alors que Sasuke lui ouvrait grand l'accès à celle-ci. Naruto relâcha le téton qu'il torturait pour retourner le brun qui ne s'y attendait pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger davantage, son oreiller fut passé sous son ventre, et son cul exposé sans vergogne au regard de l'homme qui venait de l'installer.

Il sentit ses joues devenir écarlates et fut heureux de pouvoir cacher sa gêne dans ses bras. Il n'eut pas le temps de se sentir davantage mal à l'aise, rapidement une langue commença à humidifier son entrée délicatement. Le brun écarquilla les yeux.

Son souffle se bloqua alors que la sensation humide et chaude commençait à embrouiller tout son corps. Il laissa passer un soupir de bien-être alors que son trou se faisait de plus en plus dévorer et qu'il devenait incapable de s'empêcher de gémir et de réclamer plus de sensations. Les mains généreuses maintenaient ses hanches alors qu'il se soumettait avec bien trop de plaisir.

Naruto glissa sa langue humide dans le petit orifice qui s'ouvrait sous ses caresses avant que son index ne rejoigne sa langue et se glisse en lui se faufilant jusqu'à ce petit point qui le transportait littéralement. L'homme vit le plus jeune cambrer ses reins pour s'empaler de plus en plus sur son index, enflammant ses sens.

Il positionna son corps au-dessus du plus jeune et Sasuke sentit son souffle chaud contre son oreille, un long frisson parcouru tout son corps.

\- Plus, Su'ke ?

Un gémissement échappa au plus jeune alors qu'il usait et abusait de son point G sans pudeur. Naruto ralentit et laissa son doigt frôler, sans appuyer dans son corps.

Un grognement plaintif le fit sourire.

\- Oui ? murmura l'homme.

\- Plus…

\- Sas'… Tu me veux ?

\- Ouiiiii… haleta-t-il. Oui...ouiiiii...viens…

Naruto retira ses doigts qui assouplissait son intimité et il ne tarda pas à sentir le membre imposant de l'homme l'ouvrir à nouveau en deux. Ses poings se serrèrent sur l'oreiller et un gémissement lui échappa entre plaisir et douleur.

\- Détends-toi.. Pousse en même temps que moi ! Lentement… haleta à son tour l'adulte se concentrant sur son entrée, patiemment, pour rien au monde il ne voulait blesser son jeune amant.

Et ce fut Sasuke qui lui donna l'autorisation d'aller plus loin, son corps s'ouvrant pour le laisser s'enfoncer profondément en lui. Naruto enfouit son visage contre le dos du jeune homme. Dieu qu'il était étroit et si jeune. Il se dégoûtait autant qu'il était fou du jeune homme. Il se détestait d'avoir autant envie de lui et pourtant il était incapable de résister à son appel. Ses sombres pensées furent interrompues lorsque Sasuke se rejeta en arrière s'empalant sur lui.

\- Plus fort ! gémit-il. Mon dieu… vas-y… fort….Naru...to…

Sa phrase se termina dans un profond gémissement.

Naruto se retira et réinvestit son corps heurtant son intérieur, agaçant ce petit point qui lui faisait totalement perdre le contrôle. L'homme se saisit de ses hanches et son corps abusa du sien, encouragé par les supplications du plus jeune.

\- Aaahhh… Enco..re… haaannn…

Il sentit le corps se retirer du sien et se mit à protester...

\- Naru…

Mais sa voix mourut alors que sa bouche se faisait tendrement pillée, il fut retourner de nouveau dos contre le matelas et Sasuke noua ses jambes autour des reins de l'homme, l'invitant à revenir au creux de son intimité. Chose que ce dernier fit s'enfonçant de nouveau et cognant la fragile protubérance du plus jeune.

Il contempla le corps de son amant qui se cambrait et son visage ravagé par le plaisir. Naruto releva une jambe sur son épaule s'offrant le luxe de s'enfoncer plus loin encore sous les cris que le plus jeune ne retenait plus.

\- Vas-yyyyy….pluuusss…. Haaannnn…..

Sous la voix implorante, Naruto n'y tint plus et se lâcha. Son corps prenant totalement possession de celui du plus jeune qui ne savait plus où il était, soumis à des vagues de plaisir telles qu'il avait la sensation qu'il ne pourrait jamais redescendre. Sasuke sentit la boule dans son bas ventre grossir de plus en plus, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans les chairs de l'homme. Naruto veilla à titiller au maximum son point G, alors qu'il alla referma l'une de ses mains sur le membre tendu à bloc, il branla délicatement le jeune homme et l'emporta vers un abysse de plaisir…

Sasuke retomba mollement sur le lit, l'esprit embrumé, vaseux et au bord de la nausée. Il ne se souvenait de rien d'autre que de l'orgasme qui l'avait ravagé. Les yeux clos, il passa sur le ventre et s'apprêtait à sombrer dans le sommeil.

Naruto se colla à lui, sa main caressa doucement son bras avant que sa main ne se glissa dans la sienne. Quelque chose de froid se glissa contre sa peau. Sasuke entrouvrit les yeux et son regard sombre se posa sur sa main qu'il entrouvrit.

Ses pupilles onyx s'écarquillèrent, sa tête se redressa légèrement.

\- Joyeuse Saint Valentin.

\- Qu'est-ce …

\- Le double de mon appartement.

Sasuke se tourna vers lui, les yeux grands ouverts. Il ne savait plus que penser. Son cœur battait sourdement dans sa poitrine et il sentit quelque chose qui lui piquait les yeux.

\- Na..

\- Comme ça si tu veux me voir…

Sasuke se jeta sur l'homme et l'embrassa de toute sa fougue. Naruto sourit dans le baiser que lui offrit l'adolescent, plein de candeur et de douceur.

Sasuke s'écarta doucement.

\- Merci… murmura-t-il. Tu sais, tu risques de me voir souvent.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'aîné.

\- Je l'espère bien.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Les mains enfouies dans les mèches blondes, Sasuke répondait au baiser que lui donnait l'adulte. Naruto délaissa sa bouche et ses orbes bleus se posèrent sur le visage fin qui lui faisait face. Il se détacha du jeune homme et l'aida à se relever. Le plus jeune grimaça la sensation bizarre de son postérieur ne lui convenait pas.

Naruto le prit dans ses bras et gagna la salle d'eau adjacente. Il se glissa dans la douche et alluma le mitigeur. Il posa Sasuke au sol et entreprit de laver délicatement le corps moulé au sien. Les mains du plus jeune ne tardèrent pas à caresser à son tour, le corps magnifique du blond. Il savourait la puissance qui se dégageait de son amant. Savonnant à son tour celui qui se dévoilait sous ses doigts. Les yeux se rivèrent les uns aux autres et les mains de Sasuke vinrent se nouer autour de sa nuque.

Naruto laissa ses mains glisser de la taille étroite à son fessier, avant de venir masser son intimité durement éprouvée, par leurs ébats. La bouche de Naruto s'entrouvrit et descendit réclamer l'accès à sa jumelle. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sans même hésiter gémissant dans le baiser qui lui fut offert. Ils restèrent encore un moment à profiter de la chaleur de l'eau avant de se décider à sortir.

Ils retournèrent s'installer dans la chambre, assis sur le sol, l'écran du jeune homme allumé, ils disputaient une partie de Mario kart endiablée.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Il était plus de trois heures du matin lorsque la porte du rez-de-chaussée s'ouvrit, Mikoto et son mari entrèrent enchantés de leur soirée. Itachi suivait en s'étirant. Le regard de Mikoto s'arrêta sur le palier.

\- Sasuke avait prévu d'inviter quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle.

Itachi posa son regard sur la parka abandonné au sol et la paire de chaussure de grande marque.

\- Je ne vois personne dans l'entourage de Sasuke s'habiller dans ce style et avec des chaussures sur mesure. souligna son aîné. Ni de cette taille.

Fugaku sentit son regard se durcir. Qui diable pouvait bien être venu chez eux ? En pleine nuit qui plus était ? Et puis encore là à trois heures passés du matin ?

Ils montèrent jusqu'à la chambre du plus jeune des Uchiwa et s'arrêtèrent sur le seuil en entendant deux voix se chamailler.

\- Teme ! Arrête de tricher.

\- Je ne triche pas Dobe, tu es mauvais ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute.

\- Arrête de m'envoyer dans le décor.

Un ricanement se fit entendre.

\- Arrête de te moquer ! Bâtard !

\- Usuratonkashi ! Tu es vraiment trop mauvais à ce jeu.

Naruto jeta sa manette en rouspétant et se redressa en massant son dos.

\- Pff la prochaine on joue sur ton lit.

Sasuke eut un rictus.

\- Tu te fais vieux !

\- Hey ! siffla le blond alors que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait.

Sasuke était à quatre pattes devant sa console en train de l'éteindre uniquement vêtu d'un boxer et d'une chemise alors que Naruto se tenait debout et étirait sa nuque. Le grincement de la porte les fit sursauter.

Ils se retournèrent en même temps. Sasuke regarda ses parents et son grand frère entrer dans sa chambre. Il retint sa respiration pendant quelques secondes.

\- Sasuke ?

Le brun déglutit et se redressa.

\- Tu as vu l'heure ? demanda son père froidement le visage dur et fermé.

Naruto écarquilla ses orbes clairs et reporta son attention sur son portable.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il.

\- Mmm…

\- Trois heures, il est trois heures du matin !

Naruto s'avança vers les parents de son amant et s'inclina avant de s'excuser.

\- Madame, monsieur, navré d'être resté si tard.

Et il passa la porte sous le regard stupéfait des parents du plus jeune, filant à tout allure. Sasuke soupira et le suivit. Il descendit les escaliers avec précaution, son postérieur n'appréciant que modérément le traitement et rejoignit calmement le blond qui enfilait sa parka.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, tu as un rendez-vous demain matin très tôt. se moqua le plus jeune.

\- Ouais ben là c'est plus demain très tôt, c'est carrément tout à l'heure !

\- Ça va j'ai compris je t'appellerai pour te réveiller.

\- C'est vrai ? sourit le blond sous le regard moqueur de Sasuke.

Le plus jeune se fit attraper et Naruto frotta son visage sur les douces mèches brunes tout en l'enlaçant.

\- Tu es adorable ! Merci Su'ke !

Sasuke attrapa son manteau et suivit l'homme à l'extérieur sous le regard inquisiteur des siens. Naruto monta dans sa voiture et Sasuke se penchant vers lui. Avec douceur ses lèvres vinrent effleurer les siennes. Naruto lui vola de nouveau un léger baiser.

\- Rentre te mettre au chaud. Désolé d'être resté si tard.

\- Je ne regrette rien. rougit le plus jeune.

L'homme posa ses yeux clairs sur son jeune amant et se mordit les lèvres.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Évidemment ! Tu crois vraiment que tu aurais pu m'avoir si je ne l'avais pas voulu ? ricana le plus jeune.

Sasuke se recula légèrement alors que Naruto démarrait son moteur pour le faire chauffer.

\- Et toi ? demanda-t-il hésitant.

Naruto se glissa à l'extérieur de la voiture et attira le jeune homme près de lui.

\- Moi, je ne regrette rien ! souffla-t-il les yeux brillants. Et tu as de la chance que tes parents soient rentrés.

Sasuke ne put retenir un gloussement.

\- Bâtard prétentieux ! siffla Naruto.

\- Je t'appelle tout à l'heure.

\- J'y compte bien ! Six Heures. Bonne nuit Su'ke !

\- Bonne nuit. souffla le brun.

\- Naruto.

\- Nani ?

\- Mon prénom c'est Naruto. Tu savais pourtant le prononcer tout à l'heure.

Le brun hocha la tête timidement rouge comme une pivoine. Cet homme lui faisait toujours autant d'effet, c'était terrible d'être autant dépendant de quelqu'un et pourtant c'était aussi merveilleusement agréable. Naruto prit sa main et enlaça doucement ses doigts avant de le lâcher.

Sasuke regarda s'éloigner la voiture le cœur battant. Les joues rougies autant par le froid que par ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui. Il prit une profonde inspiration et regagna la maison, le cœur léger comme un petit oiseau. Il gloussait ...

.

* * *

.

Alors qu'avez vous pensé de leur première fois?

Ils étaient mignon non?

.

J'espère que le lemon vous a plut, comme toujours c'est un peu ma bête noire, alors n'hésitez pas si des choses vous ont paru étrange ou bizarre ou pas assez ou trop ...

.

A la semaine prochaine ça va ruer dans les brancards!

=)

.


	5. Chapter 5

**TITRE **: Un mensonge par amour  
**RATING** : M  
**GENRE** : Yaoi Naru x Sasu  
**BASE** : Naruto

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi je ne fais que les emprunter

**Résumé **: Après avoir enfin rencontré son étrange contact, Naruto a tout fait pour mettre de la distance entre lui et cet adolescent qui le traite comme un être humain normal. L'adolescent mature et cynique à souhait, trouble notre homme d'affaire qui en est tombé amoureux. Peu importe l'âge ou les différences sociales qui les sépares Naruto a craqué.

.

Merci à Miltoc pour sa correction .

_**Review: **_

.

Flo: Merci à toi je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'es plut. Oui au final ils ont eu un beau moment. J'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant.

.

lea: Je te répond ici pour "un babysistter extraordinaire" Merci pour ta review et pour les lemons, le second n'était pas prévu. Je suis contente si tu trouves qu'ils étaient réussis. Ah Sarada j'essai qu'elle garde le caractère un peu épicé qu'elle a dans Boruto.

Merci aussi pour ta review pour " Un Mensonge par Amour" , ravie de savoir que je m'améliore c'est gentil. Surtout que c'est pas toujours evident contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser (enfin pour moi lol ) J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espoirs. Bonne lecture.

.

* * *

**.**

**Un mensonge par Amour**

**.**

_**Je te mentirai aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra car je veux que tu continus à m'aimer, même si je ne suis qu'une illusion.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

**CHAPITRE 05**

**.**

Dire que Sasuke avait été puni était un euphémisme. Il avait pris un savon comme jamais il n'en avait connu, regardant son père et sa mère comme s'ils avaient soudain eu une deuxième tête. Il n'avait jamais dérogé aux règles de la maison, avait toujours eu d'excellents résultats, n'avait jamais été en retard. Et il avait toujours prévenu de ses absences ou retards.

Et il se retrouvait puni de tout, télé, ordinateur, téléphone. Son père le déposait au lycée et revenait le chercher. Sasuke était choqué. Depuis qu'il avait dix ans, son père n'était plus venu le chercher à l'école. Il avait bien tenté de discuter, mais Fugaku ne lui avait pas laissé en placer une.

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Sasuke n'avait plus d'accès à son téléphone et était dans l'impossibilité de joindre Naruto, il n'avait même pas pu réveiller celui-ci au lendemain de leur soirée. Il était mortifié. Une angoisse horrible lui nouait l'estomac et le faisait délaisser tous ses repas sous le regard anxieux de sa mère.

Une peur insidieuse s'était emparée de lui, si Naruto lui en voulait ?

S'il lui tenait rigueur de ne pas l'avoir réveillé ?

Les pensées de Sasuke tournaient en rond et avaient éveillées en lui une insécurité qu'il ne supportait pas. En voyant la réaction disproportionnée de son père face à la présence de Naruto chez eux, Sasuke prenait conscience que leur relation n'était pas classique et pas seulement car ils étaient deux hommes…

Sasuke réalisait alors ce que Naruto avait essayer de lui expliquer sans oser le faire vraiment. Ils avaient une grande différence d'âge et cela pouvait paraître malsain autour d'eux. Assis sur le rebord de son lit, l'adolescent réfléchissait à la situation. Mais il ne voulait pas, non il ne voulait pas que leur histoire s'arrête.

Son regard se posa sur son trousseau de clé. Son regard sombre se figea. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plutôt ? Il attrapa ses clés et sans un bruit, il quitta sa chambre.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sasuke regarda la porte close devant lui. Il plongea sa main dans sa poche et en ressortit la clé que Naruto lui avait donné le soir de la Saint Valentin. Il glissa celle-ci dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte un peu mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait ici mais habituellement il était toujours présent et cela le mettait dans tous ses états.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et referma derrière lui. L'odeur de l'homme le prit à la gorge. Il ferma les yeux, et un flot de souvenirs prit possession de ses sens. Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine, il prit quelques instants pour se reprendre puis enleva ses chaussures avant de rentrer dans le petit appartement. Il s'approcha du téléphone et décrocha le combiné pour composer un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Il écouta les tonalités retentir avant qu'enfin il ne décroche et que la voix résonne doucement à son oreille.

\- Moshi moshi ?

\- Nii san.

\- Otouto ?

\- Nii san ?

\- Otouto, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Dis à papa et maman de ne pas s'inquiéter, s'il te plaît.

\- Où es-tu ?

\- Chez un ami.

\- Sasuke.

\- Je t'appelle pour rentrer. souffla doucement son cadet avant de raccrocher.

Sasuke venait de raccrocher lorsqu'il entendit une clé tourner dans la serrure. Il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer de nouveau et son souffle se raccourcit. Il était angoissé. Il regarda la porte s'ouvrir et son regard se posa sur la silhouette familière.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Deux bras se refermèrent autour de lui.

\- Sasuke ! Bon sang, j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ! s'exclama l'adulte en le regardant sous toutes les coutures. Tu vas bien ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Sasuke leva son regard sombre sur l'homme qui le harcelait de questions. Leur regard se croisèrent et le front doré se posa sur le sien. Sasuke laissa passer un soupir de soulagement. Ses mains à la peau clair se glissèrent sur la nuque de son aîné et l'étreinte se resserra doucement. L'homme se pencha et Sasuke ferma les yeux lorsque les lèvres charnues se posèrent sur les siennes. Le baiser fut très doux et Naruto s'écarta doucement de lui plongeant ses orbes bleus dans les onyx de son compagnon.

\- Tu n'es pas fâché ? murmura le plus jeune.

\- Fâché ? Fâché pour quoi ? s'étonna le blond.

\- Je … Je ne t'ai pas appelé pour te réveiller.

\- Ah ça ! Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas un souci. Mais toi, que t'est-il arrivé ?

Le brun détourna le regard un peu gêné. Naruto l'attira sur le canapé et l'installa sur ses genoux.

\- Allons dis-moi ?

Après un instant d'hésitation, il se décida à expliquer.

\- J'ai été puni. marmonna Sasuke.

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux et un doux sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il attira doucement le jeune homme contre lui.

\- Évidement j'aurai dû m'en douter. chuchota-t-il.

Sasuke resta un moment silencieux. Naruto caressa son visage et le brun se sentit rougir. Décidément cet homme le mettait dans tous ses états. L'adolescent se déplaça et s'installa à califourchon sur les cuisses de l'homme. Le blond en profita pour lever son visage vers lui. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent et ils s'embrassèrent d'abord avec douceur avant que le baiser ne s'approfondisse.

Mêlant leur souffle et leur langue de plus en plus fiévreusement. Ils avaient soif l'un de l'autre, ils se voulaient. Un sentiment de manque, d'absence s'était fait ressentir en chacun d'eux. Naruto ne se souvenait plus à quand remontait la dernière fois où il avait pu éprouver cela. Les mains caressantes avaient trouvé l'ouverture de la veste et de la chemise d'uniforme pour venir se perdre sur la peau veloutée.

Loin d'être en reste Sasuke avait dénoué la cravate de l'homme pour enfouir son visage contre son cou et mordiller celui-ci, léchant la peau légèrement salée. Ses doigts avaient trouvé les boutons de la chemise et à peine ceux-ci suffisamment ouverts, il tira sur la chemise pour dénuder les épaules puissantes.

Il releva les yeux et son regard assoiffé croisa les yeux orageux de son amant. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. L'homme pouvait-il lire en lui l'envie qu'il avait d'être nu dans ses bras ? De sentir sa peau contre la sienne ? Il vit le corps de l'homme s'avancer sur le sien. Sasuke recula se retrouvant assis sur la table basse en face de lui. Il vit Naruto se pencher sur lui.

\- Cette table me gêne ! fit-il en repoussant celle-ci sur le côté attirant le plus jeune à lui pour le coucher au sol sous lui.

Sasuke ne se fit pas prier et se laissa faire, sans même réfléchir, alors que les lèvres charnues venaient réclamer les siennes. Il ferma les yeux et ses mains terminèrent de débarrasser l'homme de son encombrante chemise. La sienne était entièrement ouverte et le contact de la peau de son amant sur la sienne l'enivra, faisant durcir son sexe.

Haletants, les deux hommes s'abandonnaient librement à leur étreinte lorsque le téléphone les sortit de leur bulle de désirs.

Sasuke grogna de mécontentement. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'arrêter là. Son corps réclamait plus maintenant. Naruto se redressa et laissa échapper un soupir, hésitant fortement à laisser le téléphone sonner. Il grommela vaguement un « j'aurai jamais dû avoir une ligne fixe » faisant ricaner le plus jeune.

Il se releva abandonnant son jeune amant pour s'approcher du téléphone. Le numéro ne lui était pas familier.

\- 07 89 ….

Sasuke se redressa.

\- C'est mon frère !

Sasuke tendit la main vers le combiné que Naruto lui tendit.

\- Nii-san ?

\- Sasuke ? C'est toi ?

\- Oui qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Comment as-tu eu ce numéro ?

\- Sasuke tu m'as appelé sur mon portable ce n'était pas compliqué. Tu es vraiment à l'ouest en ce moment. se moqua tendrement son aîné.

\- Mmm…

\- Bien passe-moi ton « ami » veux-tu ?

\- Nani ?

\- Sasuke je ne vais pas pouvoir venir te chercher. J'ai une réunion de dernière minute et je ne peux pas partir.

\- Tu peux me récupérer après ? demanda doucement son cadet.

\- Sasuke je ne sais absolument pas à quelle heure je vais finir et si père rentre et que tu n'es pas à la maison…

Un soupir passa la barrière des lèvres du plus jeune.

\- Allez passe-moi ton « ami ».

\- Pour quoi faire ? Je peux rentrer seul.

\- Otouto, même si tu pars maintenant, je ne pense pas que tu seras rentré avant lui.

Sasuke tendit le combiné à Naruto de mauvaise grâce. Surpris, l'homme regarda un instant le téléphone avant de le porter à son oreille.

\- Moshi moshi ?

\- Itachi Uchiwa ! Le grand frère de Sasuke.

\- Oui ?

\- Mon père sera chez nous dans moins de vingt minutes. Sasuke doit être rentré avant lui.

\- Je vois.

Itachi raccrocha sans donner d'autre explication. Il ne savait pas encore à quoi s'attendre et ce qu'il supposait l'inquiétait.

Il reposa son téléphone portable, son esprit et son regard se posèrent sur une photo de lui et de son cadet juché sur son dos . Elle remontait bien loin, à l'époque où Sasuke n'avait que six ans et lui vouait un culte.

\- Otouno. J'espère que tu n'as pas fait de connerie avec ton beau blond. souffla-t-il pour lui, alors que la porte de son bureau s'ouvrait pour lui signaler le début de la réunion.

Le jeune homme se leva et remis sa cravate avant de sortir son dossier sous le bras.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sasuke s'était relevé et son regard sombre était plongé dans celui azur de l'homme en face de lui. Naruto laissa son regard glisser sur le torse désormais dénudé, la ceinture du pantalon était ouverte et le renflement du boxer qu'il voyait trahissait le désir encore vivace de l'adolescent en face de lui.

Il vit le corps pâle s'approcher de lui, il tendit les mains et caressa délicatement le contour du visage du jeune homme. Ses lèvres vinrent prendre les siennes. Sa langue se vit offrir un passage vers la bouche de son amant et il plongea en elle. Sa main droite s'enfouit dans les mèches brunes lui faisant pencher la tête pour mieux le dévorer à pleine bouche, alors que sa main gauche filait s'emparer du fessier parfaitement adapté à sa main.

Sasuke gémit en sentant son corps épouser parfaitement celui de l'homme contre lui. Une jambe passa entre ses cuisses et appuya fortement sur son entrejambe. Une main glissa sur son ventre et libéra son sexe avant de l'entreprendre. Le plus jeune ferma les yeux et laissa échapper une plainte lorsque le geste un peu brusque le fit jouir violemment faisant trembler tout son corps alors qu'il se libérait entre les doigts de l'homme qui venait de le masturber.

Un léger baiser fut déposé sur ses lèvres.

\- Désolé, on n'a pas le temps pour plus. Promis ! murmura une voix contre sa bouche. Je me rattraperai la prochaine fois.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Les semaines qui suivirent furent un vrai bonheur sans tache pour les deux amants. Sasuke avait réussi à retrouver la confiance de son père grâce à ses résultats exemplaires et à son passage en classe supérieure avec sa place de major de promotion.

Le couple avait réussi à se retrouver l'espace d'un week-end. Sasuke s'était arrangé avec son meilleur ami pour que celui-ci le couvre durant son absence. Et ce fut avec un plaisir sans nom que le jeune homme fit son sac, et partit rejoindre son amant directement à son appartement la veille de leur départ.

Naruto avait réservé une chambre dans un onsen un peu à l'écart, tenu par son parrain. Il avait ainsi pu s'arranger pour avoir une chambre assez loin du bâtiment principal et un bain privé. Il avait hâte de faire découvrir ce petit coin de paradis où il avait passé tant de bons moments lorsqu'il était enfant.

Il avait bossé comme un damné pour pouvoir se libérer et partir durant les deux jours. Il regarda sa montre une dernière fois. Il était plus de vingt-trois heures et il finissait à peine de travailler. Il était exténué. Il entendit vibrer son portable sur son bureau et y jeta un œil. La photo de son amant avec son air rebelle y était affichée. Il ne put retenir un sourire et décrocha.

\- Bah alors tu ne dors pas ?

\- Sans toi ?

Naruto se mit à rire doucement.

\- Je termine de ranger et j'arrive disons d'ici une demi heure.

\- Tu n'es pas pressé. ironisa le brun.

\- Mmm...Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends, enfoiré ! Tu n'as qu'à me donner une raison de me dépêcher. se moqua l'aîné.

\- Passe en appel cam !

Naruto leva un sourcil avant d'obtempérer. La photo de son écran fut remplacée par une vue de son appartement ou plus exactement de sa chambre. Il vit l'image se déplacer lentement, la chambre était plongée dans une semi-obscurité, des bougies avaient été disposées à différents endroits de la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce que… commença-t-il lorsque le téléphone changea d'angle et lui présenta le visage de son amant, un rictus ourlait ses lèvres.

Lentement il fit descendre la caméra sur son torse dénudé. De l'autre côté de l'écran Naruto retenait son souffle, ses yeux avait accroché la peau veloutée, si claire qui ressortait sur les draps d'un rouge sang. Le jeune homme était étendu sur son lit et alors que l'image allait arriver à son bas ventre, il passa à plat ventre.

\- Maintenant, si tu veux le reste tu vas devoir te dépêcher ! Sinon je me débrouillerai tout seul. se moqua-t-il.

Naruto grogna son imagination avait enclenché le turbo lorsqu'il avait vu apparaître dans l'angle de son écran les premiers poils pubiens de son homme. Il avait passé une main sur ses yeux clairs qui s'étaient violemment enflammés.

\- Je vais te bouffer.

Sasuke avait ricané avant de raccrocher.

\- Je t'attends. avait-il fini par souffler avant de disparaître de l'écran.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

**Découvert**

**.**

Après s'être violemment opposé avec son père sur son mensonge pour le week-end du White day, Sasuke avait fui la demeure familiale. Il pleuvait des trombes d'eau et il courrait droit devant lui. Il en avait assez de toutes ses disputes avec lui. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi humilié de toute sa vie. Son père le considérerait encore comme un enfant, et il ne le supportait plus. Suigetsu avait malencontreusement vendu la mèche lorsque sa mère l'avait interrogé sur le week-end qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

La suite avait été assez violente. Et pire encore, lorsque son père avait découvert qu'il était parti avec un adulte.

Les mots de celui-ci résonnaient douloureusement à ses oreilles. Il n'avait plus confiance en lui. Sasuke ne pouvait pas lui parler de la personne avec qui il était, son père était un homme dur et ils avaient toujours eu du mal à communiquer. Alors essayer de lui expliquer à quel point cette personne comptait pour lui c'était peine perdu.

Il n'avait pas compris les raisons qui avaient poussées son père à lui parler ainsi. Il n'avait pas mérité cela. Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Il n'y avait rien de « dangereux » dans ses sentiments pour Naruto. Rien de pervers dans son amour pour cet homme avec qui il se sentait si bien.

Il n'avait jamais autant souffert d'aimer. Comme son père pouvait-il considérer ce qu'il éprouvait comme quelque chose de mauvais ? D'anormal ?

Sous le ciel d'un gris sombre, Sasuke avançait bousculant parfois quelques piétons pressés qui ne s'arrêtaient pas sur son passage, l'eau ruisselant sur lui se mêlait à ses larmes qu'il ne sentait même pas.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête ses pas l'avaient mené au bas de l'immeuble de la Namikaze Corporation. Le bureau principal de son homme. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être là. Il lui avait promis que jamais il ne viendrait sur son lieu de travail. Mais il ne savait pas où aller, il se sentait perdu. Il sortit son portable de sa poche et composa le numéro de celui de son amant.

Dans le bureau de Naruto celui-ci entendit vibrer son téléphone mais ne s'y attarda pas. En pleine réunion de négociation pour un nouveau contrat, l'homme était un acharné et ne voulait rien laisser au hasard. En face de lui, il a un adversaire de taille, en la personne de Uchiwa Itachi dont il connaissait parfaitement le parcours. Il savait l'homme très doué dans ce qu'il entreprenait et avoir un tel cerveau dans ses contacts n'était certainement pas à négliger, surtout que les deux hommes s'étaient parfaitement reconnu et cela avait tendu leur premier échange. Il avait fallut mettre cela de côté pour ce ne concentrer que sur leurs accords. Ils étaient des hommes d'affaire aussi avaient-ils mis de côté cet état de fait pour ne penser qu'au travail. Alors qu'il discutait des derniers points du contrats, il entendit de nouveau son portable vibrer et y jetta un rapide coup d'œil.

Ses yeux clairs s'écarquillèrent un instant avant d'attraper son portable pour ouvrir le sms. S'excusant auprès de ses collaborateurs, il s'éloigna d'eux et sortit de la salle de conférence.

\- Sasuke ?

\- Pardon. souffla une toute petite voix.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je suis en bas.

\- En bas ?

\- De ton bureau.

\- De mon...Sasuke on avait dit…. commença-t-il.

\- Je suis désolé ! éclata en sanglots le jeune homme.

\- Wo wo calme-toi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Sasuke tu m'entends ?

Mais le jeune homme avait raccroché, il s'en voulait d'être venu jusqu'ici et d'avoir craqué aussi facilement. Il renifla et essuya son visage couvert de larmes et de pluie. L'orage ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter et il était transit.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Dans le couloir Naruto avait laissé échapper un juron avant de s'approcher de sa secrétaire.

\- Sakura ! Appelle l'hôtesse d'accueil dis-lui de me récupérer un jeune homme brun qui doit être devant notre établissement. Il s'appelle Sasuke ! Il doit porter l'uniforme de St Senin. Dis-lui de le faire rentrer et de l'envoyer directement ici, tu le feras entrer dans mon bureau. Compris.

\- Oui pas de soucis je m'en occupe immédiatement. lui fit la jeune femme en décrochant son combiné.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune secrétaire entendit le carillon significatif de l'ascenseur retentir et vit apparaître devant elle, un super jeune homme aux cheveux d'un noir profond, des yeux tout aussi noirs, une peau d'opale et parfaite. Elle reste un instant subjugué par l'apparition.

Celui-ci s'avance vers elle et la voix grave et veloutée ne tarda pas à la ramener sur terre.

\- Je m'appelle Sasuke. L'hôtesse d'accueil m'a dit de monter.

\- Je m'appelle Sakura je suis la secrétaire personnelle de Monsieur Uzumaki-Namizake. Suivez-moi, il m'a demandé de vous faire patienter dans son bureau.

Silencieux, Sasuke lui emboîta le pas et la suivit jusqu'à la porte en verre. Elle lui ouvrit celle-ci et laissa le jeune homme entrer. Son uniforme de l'école privé de leur ville et surtout la plus réputée, moulait le corps absolument parfait de l'adolescent qui ôta sa veste et sa cravate.

\- Donnez-les moi. Je vais les faire porter au pressing de notre établissement, vous les aurez d'ici vingt minutes.

Sasuke lui tendit son uniforme et alla se poster devant la baie vitrée qui couvrait tout le mur du bureau. La porte se referma derrière lui.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Quelques minutes après, il entendit la porte se rouvrir et Naruto s'avança dans le bureau. Sasuke recula dans le fond de la pièce alors que l'adulte avançait vers lui à vive allure. En voyant le brun se refermer sur lui-même et se terrer au fond de son bureau. Naruto se figea. Il laissa son regard se poser sur celui-ci dont la chemise tout comme les cheveux et le pantalon dégoulinaient d'eau.

L'homme fit demi-tour et tira les stores de son bureau cachant la vue de celui-ci aux yeux de tous. Puis il se tourna de nouveau vers le jeune homme qui n'avait pas bougé et tenait son portable serré dans ses mains. Bien piètre protection. La tête rentrée dans les épaules, Sasuke attendait l'humiliation qui n'allait pas tarder à lui tomber dessus.

Deux bras se refermèrent soudain autour de ses épaules et il se sentit attiré dans une chaude étreinte. Puis une serviette fut posée sur ses cheveux et il se sentit séché avec force. Il se laissa faire telle une poupée jusqu'à ce que le blond laissa tomber la serviette sur ses épaules et ne prenne son visage entre ses mains plongeant son regard si bleu dans le sien.

\- Dans la pièce d'à côté, tu trouveras de quoi te doucher et des vêtements, ça sera probablement trop grand et me donner encore des idées perverses mais en attendant … Va te réchauffer le temps que je termine ma réunion et donne le reste de tes vêtements à Sakura.

Le regard noir se posa sur l'homme douloureux et inquiet.

Naruto se pencha et embrassa délicatement son amant.

\- Tu es vraiment une boule d'angoisse. murmura-t-il contre sa bouche. Dépêches-toi de filer avant que je ne mette en pratique toutes les positions que j'ai pu imaginer avec toi dans ce fichu bureau.

Une violente rougeur envahie les joues du plus jeune qui s'échappa de l'étreinte brûlante le visage en feu. Il entra dans la pièce conjointe et se dénuda pour se jeter sous la douche pour calmer le feu que les allusions de son amant avaient éveillées en lui.

Sasuke sentit son corps chauffer aux images que son homme avait soufflé à son esprit. Il imaginait déjà l'homme le prendre sur son bureau jetant au sol ses papiers pour le pilonner sauvagement. Les joues en feu, Sasuke se recroquevilla sous la douche se morigénant contre ses pensées. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour tenter de faire redescendre la pression qui gonflait son ventre.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sortit de la douce chaleur qui régnait dans la salle d'eau, Sasuke avait enfilé une des chemises de son amant à même sa peau nue, prenant à peine le temps d'attacher un ou deux boutons pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. Il prit son portable et envoya un sms à son frère pour l'avertir qu'il allait bien. Puis il alla donner le reste de son uniforme à la secrétaire avant de retourner dans le bureau.

Itachi qui sortait de réunion et avait dû s'isoler pour répondre à sa mère qui le harcelait, soupira de soulagement en voyant le sms de son frère arriver. Il appela rapidement cette dernière pour la rassurer. Avant de revenir vers ses associés afin de régler les derniers détails.

L'homme d'affaire s'inclina et prit congé leur déclarant les rejoindre un peu plus tard car il avait un problème urgent à régler.

Shikamaru regarda son patron en soupirant.

\- Il te fait vraiment faire n'importe quoi ! Galère ! marmonna l'avocat en s'éloignant, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon.

\- Tu peux parler ! râla le blond. Tu veux que j'appelle Temari pour qu'elle vienne dîner avec nous ? siffla-t-il avant de rentrer dans son bureau et d'en claquer la porte.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Naruto poussa la porte de jonction entre son bureau et son mini studio. Son regard se posa sur son jeune occupant. La chemise blanche qu'il portait dévoilait ses longues jambes parfaitement musclées. Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui et le regard clair s'ombragea devant la vision du corps à peine habillé.

Il n'avait mis qu'un bouton qu'il venait de défaire devant son regard brûlant. Ses doigts avaient attrapé le tissus et écartaient doucement celui-ci de sa peau, dévoilant aux yeux de son amant, sa nudité sous le vêtement.

Naruto ôta sa cravate avant de la laisser tomber sur le canapé avec sa veste. D'une main habituée, il ouvrit sa chemise tout en s'avançant vers son amant. L'homme regarda le plus jeune se plaquer contre la baie vitrée, la chemise ouverte lui offrait tout le loisir de constater le désir qui ravageait son corps.

Il s'avança vers lui et s'empara de sa bouche. Sasuke se plaqua contre l'homme, alors que les mains dorées envoyaient valser le pauvre vêtement qui tentait de rester accroché aux bras du brun. Il se fit retourner contre la vitre et son cul se fit soudainement attaquer par une bouche chaude et assoiffé.

Sasuke ferma les yeux et laissa passer un gémissement.

La fraîcheur de la vitre était la seule chose qui le retenait encore conscient, tout son corps n'était qu'un volcan ne demandant qu'à exploser. La langue qui léchait avec avidité son entrée le mettait en transe. Il colla son torse à la vitre alors que son corps se cambrait, cherchant à obtenir plus de caresses. Il voulait être touché, posséder. Une main vint se refermer sur son sexe dur et qui avait tant besoin d'être soulagé à son tour.

Un doigt se glissa entre ses chairs et Sasuke haleta de bien-être, s'empalant sur ce doigt qu'il voulait bien plus profond en lui et qui ne suffisait pas à assouvir le feu qui le rongeait. Naruto l'écarta en insérant un second doigt pour venir toucher sa prostate faisant perdre ses dernières réserves à son amant qui ne retient plus ses suppliques.

\- Ouiiii….en..core….ne t'arrête...pas...gémissait-il.

Son corps n'était plus que désir. Il grogna de frustration lorsque Naruto retira ses doigts pour le tourner vers lui. Sasuke s'attaqua à la chemise bien trop encombrante pour dénuder le torse de son amant et partir à l'assaut de ce corps qu'il désirait. Ses doigts vinrent caresser les monts de chairs déjà tendus alors que sa bouche venait réclamer celle de son amant.

Sasuke s'écarta soudain de lui et s'éloigna vers la porte.

\- Où vas-tu ? grogna Naruto le désir faisant trembler sa voix.

Le brun se tourna vers lui se tenant à l'entrée de son bureau.

\- Ne me voulais-tu pas sur ton bureau...moi, mes cuisses écartées juste pour toi…

Le souffle hachuré. Sasuke laissait sa main caresser son sexe pour se calmer un peu, il imaginait déjà son corps nu sur le bureau et il recula vers celui-ci alors que Naruto ouvrait son pantalon. Sasuke hésitait à présent entre s'allonger nu et offert à son amant ou bien se jeter sur ce sexe qui lui faisait terriblement envie. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres humides…

Il recula jusqu'au bureau où il s'allongea sous le regard enflammé de son amant. Les mains de celui-ci relevèrent ses jambes et posèrent ses pieds sur le bureau.

\- Est-ce que tu sais le nombre de fois où j'ai eu envie de te voir nu sur ce bureau ? haleta Naruto en se positionnant entre ses cuisses.

Le souffle de Sasuke s'accéléra alors qu'il sentait son corps s'ouvrir pour accueillir cet homme dont il était fou. Il remonta ses jambes sur les épaules de Naruto qui s'enfonça profondément en lui s'attirant un gémissement de pur plaisir.

Naruto n'avait d'yeux que pour ce corps allongé et abandonné sur son bureau. Il se retira et se rengaina pour faire crier son amant. Sasuke planta ses ongles dans ses épaules et le réclama plus fort… Son homme se déhanchant entre ses cuisses faisant monter de plus en plus l'envie qu'il avait de lui…

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Itachi regarda sa montre en soupirant. Il était vraiment perturbé ce soir, comment avait-il pu oublier le dossier dans la salle de conférence. Avec le coup de téléphone affolé de sa mère, il en avait carrément oublié sa sacoche et était parti avec l'avocat de la compagnie Namikaze. Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivé au restaurant qu'il réalisa son oubli. Il s'était donc platement excusé et était retourné chercher celui-ci. Le garde avait reçu un coup de fil de Shikamaru Nara l'avertissant qu'un homme allait se présenter pour récupérer un dossier important …

Itachi appuya sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur en soupirant.

Il regarda de nouveau l'heure sur son portable et sortit rapidement de l'ascenseur traversant sans s'arrêter le long couloir qui menait à son lieu de réunion. Il récupéra sa sacoche et regagna l'ascenseur. Il profita de l'attente pour envoyer un sms à son imbécile de petit frère qui allait encore être puni.

Il entendait vaguement des gémissements provenant du bureau de l'étage et n'avait qu'une envie filer d'ici, ce que faisait le patron de la Namikaze ne l'intéressait nullement.

Mais les premières notes de « 1492 » retentirent soudainement et le stoppèrent dans son élan. Son regard se posa sur la porte et il s'avança le cœur battant. La musique continuait de résonner doucement avant de s'éteindre. La porte n'était pas fermé correctement et il ne sut ce qui le poussa à entrouvrir celle-ci….

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sasuke ne retenait plus ses cris de plaisir, allongé à plat ventre sur le bureau de son amant alors que celui-ci percutait sa prostate sans pour autant délaisser son membre. Ses mains accrochées au bureau, le plus jeune se fit ravager la bouche par son aîné, délaissant le meuble pour s'agripper à la nuque de celui-ci, il répondit avec fougue à son baiser. Il était en sueur, le coup de rein puissant qui suivit l'obligea à relâcher la bouche gourmande pour s'effondrer sur le bureau, terrassé par un orgasme violent.

Au-dessus de lui, Naruto tentait lui aussi de reprendre son souffle l'orgasme l'avait surpris autant que son amant. Il laissa son front reposer entre les omoplates de son homme le temps de revenir sur terre. Haletant, il se retira avec précaution, alors qu'il enlaçait tendrement son homme toujours vautré sur son bureau.

Naruto se gratta la tête en soupirant. Il y avait un sacré bazar dans la pièce. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de ricaner avant de laisser tomber.

\- La femme de ménage va faire une syncope.

Naruto éclata de rire le visage enfoui dans son dos. Sasuke se redressa légèrement s'appuyant sur ses coudes. Il se tourna vers son amant les yeux brillants alors que celui-ci le retournait pour le remonter sur le bureau.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Le regard d'Itachi s'était durci après avoir été à la limite de l'arrêt cardiaque. Il n'arrivait pas à décoller son regard de la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Son frère, son petit frère, son cadet... Était là devant lui, nu, en train de … et avec son... Il serra les dents.

Non il refusait même d'envisager la chose ou de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il voyait.

Il ne pouvait pas croire à la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant ses yeux.

Sasuke venait de s'asseoir sur le bureau et ses bras, jetés autour du cou de son homme, il embrassa passionnément celui-ci alors que les mains puissantes l'enlaçaient. Naruto relâcha sa bouche, son téléphone vibrait depuis un long moment déjà. Il tendit la main et suspendit son geste. Son regard clair se statufia alors que les dents de son amant mordillait la peau de son épaule. Il resserra inconsciemment son étreinte autour du corps du jeune homme collé à lui.

\- Uchiwa ! souffla-t-il.

Un grognement lui répondit alors que Sasuke se détachait légèrement de lui.

\- Sasuke ! siffla une voix qui figea le plus jeune dans les bras de son amant.

Les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, Sasuke déglutit difficilement n'osant pas se retourner. Cette voix, il la connaissait par cœur.

\- Sasuke ! répéta-t-il.

Lentement il se tourna vers la voix, son regard noir croisa un regard identique.

\- Nii-san...murmura la voix du plus jeune.

Naruto le fit descendre du bureau sans pour autant le lâcher. Il ne pouvait pas l'écarter de son corps. Le plus jeune était entièrement nu dans ses bras et lui-même n'était plus guère vêtu.

Itachi serra les dents et se détourna.

\- Va t'habiller Sasuke ! Je te ramène à la maison.

La voix froide de son aîné n'admettait aucune opposition. Sasuke leva les yeux vers son amant, le regard clair était aussi triste et douloureux que le sien et cela lui fit mal. Les mains fines et pâles encadrèrent le visage marqué par les années et il attira les lèvres de son aimé à lui, l'embrassant avec tout l'amour que contenait son cœur. Naruto referma ses bras autour du corps fin, enfouissant le visage de son amant dans son cou alors qu'il respirait son odeur.

Aucun d'eux ne vit le regard sombre et douloureux qui contemplait le couple enlacé. Itachi serra les poings. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que de tous les hommes sur cette planète son frère soit tombé sur lui. Il l'avait pressentit mais n'avait pas voulu y croire.

Prenant sur lui, il prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Sasuke ! Dépêches-toi !

\- Va! souffla Naruto avec tendresse.

A regret, le cadet se détacha de son homme, il alla récupérer ses vêtements sur le bureau de la secrétaire passant près de son frère. Naruto s'était rapidement rhabillé et enfila avec tendresse sa chemise et sa veste sur le corps frissonnant. Il attacha lentement les boutons du vêtement bien trop grand pour son tendre amour.

Itachi se retourna vers le couple, son visage figé ne reflétait rien d'autre que de la froideur.

\- Naruto, je vous demanderai de ne plus approcher mon petit frère.

\- Nii-san ! Tu n'as ..

\- Tais-toi ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de la situation. Sasuke ! siffla l'aîné en l'attrapant sans douceur pour l'arracher aux bras de l'homme en face de lui.

\- Nii-san !

\- Ça suffit Sasuke sinon j'appelle la police !

Sasuke secoua la tête en signe de négation son regard affolé. Les larmes qui envahirent le regard de son cadet faillirent briser son aîné qui attira son frère contre lui. Itachi posa son regard sombre sur l'homme d'affaire avec qui il travaillait.

\- Ne l'approchez plus ! Pour son propre bien ! Et le votre...

Et sans un mot de plus il entraîna son cadet derrière lui…

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Le retour à la maison se fit dans un calme dangereux. Le moindre mot pouvant faire exploser la situation. Sasuke se précipita dans sa chambre à peine la voiture arrivée.

\- Sasuke ! hurla Itachi en partant à sa suite.

Heureusement pour les deux frères, leurs parents n'étaient pas encore rentrés, lorsqu'ils commencèrent à se disputer violemment. Itachi tentait de raisonner son cadet qui hurlait et ne voulait rien entendre. Lorsque Fugaku et Mikoto rentrèrent, ils sursautèrent en entendant leurs deux enfants crier de la sorte. Jamais les deux frères ne s'étaient fâchés l'un contre l'autre.

\- Je l'aime je l'aime ! hurla le plus jeune. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que ce soit un homme !

\- Ce n'est pas le problème Sasuke !

\- Alors c'est quoi ? Je te dégoûte ?

\- Otouto !

\- Quoi ?

\- Sasuke, il a quinze ans de plus que toi ! C'est un crime !

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Sasuke, c'est un détournement de mineur ! Il peut aller en prison !

\- Non ! Je le voulais !

\- Ça ne compte pas ! Tu as seize ans !

\- Je suis sexuellement majeur !

\- Oui avec quelqu'un de ton âge, pas avec un majeur !

\- Je comprends pas… souffla le plus jeune.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'exclama Fugaku en ouvrant violemment la porte. Qui a osé te toucher Sasuke ?

Le plus jeune se tut et serra les poings.

Fugaku se tourna vers son aîné qui baissa la tête à son tour refusant de répondre. Le père de famille s'approcha de son cadet et sans la moindre hésitation, fouilla ses poches et lui arracha son portable.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit ! cria son fils en voulant lui reprendre son téléphone.

\- Qui est-il ? demanda-t-il en lui montrant le visage d'un homme sur l'écran de son téléphone.

Sasuke se mura dans le silence rentrant la tête dans les épaules.

\- Je trouverai ! Va dans ta chambre !

Sasuke se détourna et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre dont la porte claqua, fou de colère.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà ça continu, aie aie aie pauvre Sasuke, pauvre Naruto!

voilà leur relation dévoilé au grand jour et c'est pas dit que papa Uchiwa apprécie de savoir que son cadet a fini dans le lit d'un homme plus âgé que lui.

.

Que va-t-il se passer selon vous? Des idées?

A vos reviews! J'attends de vos nouvelles =)

A la semaine prochaine

.


	6. Chapter 6

**TITRE **: Un mensonge par amour  
**RATING** : M  
**GENRE** : Yaoi Naru x Sasu  
**BASE** : Naruto

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi je ne fais que les emprunter

**Résumé **:

Naruto est un homme d'affaire qui s'ennuie. Pour combler ce vide, il se lie d'amitié sur la toile avec un homme dont il ignore tout, mais qui l'intrigue. Jusqu'au jour où il décide le rencontrer coûte que coûte…

.

Merci à tous ceux et celle passer sur le chapitre précédent.

Merci à Miltoc pour sa correction.

Bonne lecture sur ce nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira.

N'oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis :) Merci d'avance de me soutenir.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Un mensonge par Amour**

**.**

_**Je te mentirai aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra car je veux que tu continues à m'aimer, même si je ne suis qu'une illusion.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 06**

**.**

**Séparation**

**.**

Sasuke frappait contre la porte très en colère. Il ne supportait pas qu'on l'ignore, aussi quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une tête blonde qu'il connaissait bien, il se jeta sur lui furieux.

\- Comment tu as pu accepter ça ? Tu peux m'expliquer ? Hein ?

Il avait saisi le blond par sa veste et se tenait planté devant lui, les yeux brillants de colère.

\- Calme-toi. intima Naruto en le faisant entrer.

Il lui attrapa les poignets.

\- Les choses ne sont pas si simples.

\- Si, elles le sont.

\- Non ! Sasuke ne fais pas l'enfant ! fit Naruto durement.

La situation était compliquée, et difficile pour tous les deux. Naruto devait faire fi de ses sentiments. La menace du père de Sasuke pesait lourd dans la balance. Si une enquête était diligentée pour abus sur mineur, il perdrait tout et pas seulement le jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui alors qu'il aurait dû être chez lui.

\- Sasuke, tu n'aurais pas dû venir. fit une voix derrière Naruto

Le brun se décala et son regard se posa sur un homme plongé dans un amas de dossiers.

\- Qui...commença-t-il.

\- Shikamaru Nara, mon avocat.

\- Un avocat ? Pourquoi ?

Naruto soupira.

\- Sasuke, ton père veut déposer plainte contre moi pour abus de mineur et pédophilie.

\- De quoi ? souffla le jeune homme, estomaqué.

L'homme d'affaire le relâcha et s'éloigna pour aller s'asseoir sur le canapé.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Humm parce que j'ai quinze ans de plus que toi peut-être ?

\- Quatorze !

\- A ce niveau, on est plus à une année près. asséna l'avocat en s'approchant du couple qui était assis sur le canapé désormais.

Il regarda son ami et patron qui se tenait là, tête basse, à ses côtés un jeune homme vêtu de son uniforme scolaire enlaçait ses doigts. Il vit la main du plus jeune venir chercher le visage de son aîné et se pencher vers lui. Il devina plus qu'il ne vit le baiser qu'ils échangèrent avant que le plus jeune ne glisse son visage contre l'épaule de son aîné.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait l'attachement du couple, il était toujours surpris de constater que celui qui semblait porter leur couple n'était pas celui que l'on pourrait croire.

\- Alors c'est comme ça ? Tu vas me laisser?

\- Sasuke ! soupira Naruto.

Le jeune homme se redressa et se planta devant lui, les poings serrés au fond de ses poches.

\- Mais c'est bien ça, n'est-ce pas ? Au bout du compte on en est là!

\- Ton père a demandé un éloignement géographique. Naruto doit quitter la ville, moi je lui conseille de quitter le pays quelques temps.

\- Le pays ? siffla le brun. C'est n'importe quoi !

\- Ton père n'est pas n'importe qui.

Sasuke posa son regard sombre sur l'homme devant lui qui semblait à mille lieux de lui.

\- Je vois. murmura le plus jeune.

Naruto se redressa et se planta devant le jeune homme qui leva son regard noir sur lui. Les orbes bleus croisèrent les deux orbes sombres. Il y avait un appel au fond de ses pupilles qui fit frémir l'aîné. Une main chaude se posa sur son visage. Un front se posa contre le sien.

\- Tu sais que si on fouille mon portable ou mon ordinateur je suis un homme mort.

Une rougeur envahie les joues du plus jeune.

\- Tu les as gardés ? souffla-t-il.

\- Parce que pas toi peut-être ? se moqua l'homme en face de lui.

\- Si.

Soudain le jeune homme releva la tête et blêmit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Naruto en le voyant devenir livide.

\- Mon père... mon père, c'est lui qui a mon portable !

Naruto tressaillit, une goutte de sueur coula le long de son échine et ses mains posées sur les bras du jeune homme se crispèrent.

\- Shikamaru ? souffla l'homme d'affaire.

\- Je m'en occupe, je vais voir avec son avocat ce qu'il en est.

L'homme rassembla ses dossiers et les rangea dans sa mallette.

\- Je t'appelle dès que j'ai des informations. En attendant, crois-moi Naruto. Fais tes valises et quitte le pays le temps que cette histoire se calme. Tu as plusieurs visites à faire à l'étranger, profites-en !

Naruto raccompagna son ami à la porte.

Shikamaru plongea son regard dans celui de son ami.

\- Naruto. souffla-t-il doucement. Renvois ce gamin chez lui. Pour lui comme pour toi, c'est préférable.

Naruto regarda la porte se refermer derrière son avocat avant de reporter son attention sur le jeune homme qui n'avait pas broncher.

\- Mon portable est bloqué. souffla-t-il, et j'ai caché mon fichier. continua-t-il en secouant la tête. Je ne pensais pas que…

\- Calme-toi.

Le plus jeune leva son visage pâle sur son amant. A cause de lui, son amant risquait la prison. Si seulement il n'avait pas fait ces photos, mais à l'époque il ne pensait pas que quelque chose comme ça pouvait leur arriver.

\- Je suis désolé ! souffla-t-il d'une voix cassée.

Naruto le prit doucement contre lui.

\- Moi non plus je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un pourrait un jour voir ces photos.

\- Pourquoi ? Je t'a…

\- Chut… Naruto avait pris son visage entre ses mains et se penchait doucement pour venir prendre ses lèvres.

Sasuke noua ses bras autour du cou de son homme et se blottit contre lui. Le baiser s'approfondit rapidement les entraînant durant quelques secondes loin de la réalité. Ils échangèrent un baiser au goût salé… Naruto entraîna le plus jeune jusqu'à sa chambre. Sasuke dénoua la cravate de l'homme pour la laisser sur le sol, avant de lui ôter sa veste. Ils s'effeuillèrent en chemin pour se laisser tomber, nus, sur le lit de l'adulte qui les accueillit souplement. Sasuke se positionna au-dessus du blond, prenant son visage entre ses mains, gravant dans sa mémoire, le moindre trait de celui-ci, la moindre imperfection qu'il n'avait pas, la profondeur de son regard. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, mêlant son souffle au sien fiévreusement.

Naruto posa ses mains sur les hanches fermes avant de les faire glisser sur le dos musclé de l'adolescent. Il caressait ce corps qu'il avait aimé tant de fois, savourant le velouté de cette peau sans défaut. Le jeune homme le dominait de toute sa stature. Il n'était pas dupe, il savait ce que l'adolescent voulait et il voulait le lui donner. Ils étaient allés trop loin.

Perdu dans leur étreinte, les mains douces du plus jeune partir s'égarer en chemin inconnu, découvrant les parties de son amant auxquelles, il n'avait jamais eu accès jusqu'à lors. Sasuke se redressa légèrement pour plonger son regard sombre dans les merveilleux saphirs de l'homme allongé sous lui.

\- Tu n'as jamais été en-dessous ?

Il grimaça.

\- Une fois et j'ai détesté.

Sasuke ricana.

\- Mauvais amant.

\- Bâtard prétentieux.

\- J'en ai bien l'intention ! souffla doucement le plus jeune en venant mordiller la gorge dorée.

Il repartit avec douceur et maladresse à la découverte de ce corps dans un sens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il savait tout le bien que les étreintes de son aîné lui faisaient et il avait besoin que celui-ci lui appartienne. Il refoula les larmes qui menaçaient de s 'échapper des onyx. Préférant fermer les yeux pour ne pas se laisser déborder, il se glissa entre les cuisses de son aîné.

Il connaissait la moindre de ses faiblesses et avait bien l'intention d'utiliser celles-ci pour le combler.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Lorsque Sasuke s'éveilla dans le grand lit, Il avait froid et frissonna. Sa main partie à la recherche du corps de son amant. Le vide à côté de lui, le fit se redresser en sursaut. Il chercha du regard l'homme qui, il en était sûr, s'était endormi après leurs ébats. Il tendit l'oreille et le silence qui régnait le fit trembler.

Il sauta au bas du lit et s'avança en tremblant vers l'armoire restée entrouverte.

Il poussa doucement la porte pour l'ouvrir. Le vide des étagères lui déchira le cœur.

Il recula sous le choc avant de sortir de la chambre, sa démarche incertaine, le cœur cognant dans sa poitrine semblant vouloir en sortir, la douleur qui résonnait en lui le faisait haleter. Il avança droit vers le salon…

Il aperçut son frère debout, tandis que sa mère se leva silencieusement. Le regard de Sasuke alla de l'un à l'autre avant de se poser sur le visage froid, dur et sans émotion de son père.

Et là il sut, il comprit…

Il était parti, il l'avait quitté, sans un mot, sans une explication, il l'avait abandonné.

\- Non… sa voix n'était qu'un souffle.

\- Va t'habiller. fit la voix sans appel de son père.

\- Non… répétât-il en reculant.

Son dos heurta le mur du couloir derrière lui. Son regard s'était empli de larmes, son frère s'avança doucement vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Non ! NON ! NOOOONNNN !

Sa voix était montée crescendo, au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait la situation et que son cœur se brisait en milliers de morceaux…

Il se mit à hurler et les bras de son aîné se refermèrent autour de son corps alors qu'il se débattait. Rejetant tout en bloc la faute sur eux, sur lui … Les reproches fusèrent autant que les cris…

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Depuis son retour chez lui, Sasuke n'avait de cesse de s'embrouiller violemment avec son père. Dans son malheur, son aîné, vivant toujours dans la maison familiale, arrivait à calmer parfois les disputes. Fugaku n'avait pas supporté que son fils ait pu fricoter avec un homme. Il se fichait bien que celui-ci soit un grand ponte de la finance ou ait un nom renommé. Non il avait honte que son fils ait écarté les cuisses comme il le lui hurlait si bien.

\- Tu devrais avoir honte de toi.

\- Honte ? Honte de quoi ? D'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui m'aimait pour moi ?

\- Tu nous fais honte !

\- En quoi ? En quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Je l'aime.

\- Tais toi !

La gifle claqua aussi fort que les mots. Sasuke dévisagea froidement son père.

\- Je te hais ! cracha-t-il. Tu ne comprends rien ! Tu ne veux pas comprendre tu t'en fous de moi ! Tout ce qui compte c'est ton putain de nom.

\- Ça suffit ! Tais-toi je t'ai dit.

\- Non je ne me tairai pas. J'en ai marre, Marre ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de te mêler de ma vie privée. Pas le droit de nous séparer.

\- Tu n'es qu'un enfant ! C'est un adulte ! Il n'avait pas à poser la main sur toi !

\- C'est mon homme et je l'aime ! Je l'aime !

\- Je t'ai dit de te taire. Je ne veux plus t'entendre, tu me dégoûtes !

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fous ! Je ne remettrai plus jamais les pieds ici.

\- Et tu comptes allez où ? Hein ?

\- N'importe où du moment que ce n'est pas avec toi !

\- Tu es encore sous mon toit ! Et tant que tu y es, tu respecteras mes règles.

\- NON ! Je n'en peux plus de vivre ici ! Je veux partir ! Tu m'as arraché à l'homme que j'aime. Tu as demandé à ce qu'il quitte le pays !

\- C'est moi qui décide dans cette maison ! siffla froidement Fugaku. Et tant que ça sera le cas, tu m'obéiras. Tu resteras enfermé ici, jusqu'à ce que ça rentre dans ta tête.

La porte se referma et Sasuke entendit le verrou tourner, son père l'avait de nouveau enfermé dans sa chambre. Il lui interdisait de sortir depuis qu'il était venu le chercher dans l'appartement de Naruto.

Sasuke avait cru devenir fou lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était désormais seul, que Naruto avait été obligé de quitter le pays pour une durée indéterminée. Il était brisé. Il se laissa glisser au sol le long de sa porte. La douleur qu'il avait tenté d'arrêter le temps de sortir sa rage l'envahie de nouveau, un sanglot s'étouffa dans sa gorge l'empêchant de respirer.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

De quoi se mêlaient les gens ?

Ils n'avaient rien demandé, ni lui, ni Naruto, cela leur était tombé dessus.

Ils s'aimaient. Ils s'aimaient et ils étaient amants.

Sasuke tenta d'étouffer ses larmes, sa douleur, de ne pas se laisser submerger mais l'absence de l'autre était pour l'heure encore intolérable.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Son père le fit surveiller. Lui interdisant de se rendre en cours. Privé de son portable, de son ordinateur, de contact avec l'extérieur. Ses seules sorties étaient ses visites chez son psychiatre pour soigner sa soi-disant maladie. Car son père en était convaincu, il avait été manipulé. Il ne pouvait pas avoir aimer un homme, il avait été forcé. Naruto l'avait obligé à coucher avec lui.

Sasuke avait fini par totalement se renfermer sur lui-même.

Il n'en pouvait plus de rester enfermer, il se mit régulièrement à fuguer. Se faisant ramener par des policiers avant de finir à nouveau cloîtré dans sa chambre.

Sortant la nuit pour échapper à la surveillance de son père, il se mit à fréquenter des endroits peu recommandables où l'alcool coulait à flot, et accessoirement quelques joins lui passaient de temps en temps entre les mains. Puis, lorsqu'il en avait assez, il se rendait toujours au même endroit.

Lorsque la porte lui restait close, il s'asseyait sur la marche et attendait.

Il attendait.

Il espérait qu'un jour elle s'ouvre de nouveau.

Parfois quelqu'un lui ouvrait le hall et il montait jusqu'à son appartement. Il sonnait, rituel vint et inutile. La porte restait close pour lui. Il posait alors son front sur la porte et le suppliait d'ouvrir. Sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y avait plus personne qui habitait ici.

Alors il se laissait tomber au sol, refoulant au plus profond de lui, le désespoir qui l'étouffait.

Les disputes avec son père était de plus en plus violente, la communication était rompu. Ils avaient même fini par échanger des coups qui avait vallut à Sasuke une cicatrice indélébile. Par rébellion, il se fit tatouer. D'abord sur le poignet le prénom de son homme, vint ensuite la nuque le kanji de l'amour et au creux des reins « sauvez-moi ». De plus en plus inquiet, Itachi tenta de raisonner leur père. Lui faire entendre que Sasuke allait de plus en plus mal. Le jeune adulte ne s'alimentant presque plus, dépressif, anorexique et alcoolique, il avait fondu comme neige au soleil.

Il n'avait jamais été gros mais, quelques mois en arrière encore, il avait les rondeurs de l'adolescence encore visible. Désormais sa taille était beaucoup plus marquée, sa silhouette moins trapue, plus élancée. Il sombrait et il n'y avait plus rien pour le retenir. Plus pour éviter les ragots que pour le sevrer réellement, son père le fit entrer dans un centre de désintoxication.

Hélas loin de lui faire du bien, il chuta plus profondément. Ne décrochant aucun mot pendant les séances d'échange que ce soit individuelles ou en groupes. Il ne participait à aucune d'entre elles, se contentant de faire acte de présence, Il fuyait dès que cela lui était possible et s'accrochait plus à sa bouteille qu'à sa vie… Il n'avait plus goût à rien, il se laissait ballotter au fil des jours, attendant qu'enfin, à un moment tout s'arrête…

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Ce furent des mois douloureux qui s'écoulèrent dans les disputes et la souffrance de son cadet. Puis des semaines à ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles car le centre demandait une rupture complète d'avec la famille les premiers ne le supportait plus.

Itachi en avait eu assez de voir son frère s'auto-détruire, et de constater que son père ne lui prêtait plus aucune attention. La vie dans la demeure familiale lui était devenu insupportable, il n'avait qu'une envie le fuir ! Il finit par prendre la décision de se rendre dans le centre où son père avait fait enfermer son petit frère. Il devait lui parler, trouver une solution ensemble. Lui faire comprendre que cet homme avait déjà dû passer à autre chose et que lui, Sasuke, devait désormais reprendre sa vie en main.

Il poussa la porte du centre et se dirigea vers le comptoir.

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour. fit une infirmière visiblement exténuée.

\- Je voudrai rencontrer Uchiwa Sasuke.

\- Vous êtes ? demanda-t-elle en feuilletant son dossier.

\- Son frère.

\- Désolé il n'a droit à aucune visite.

\- Pardon ? Pour quelle raison ?

\- C'est son psychiatre qui l'a demandé. Vous voulez le rencontrer ?

\- Oui ! Je veux voir mon frère.

\- Je crains que cela ne soit pas possible.

\- Et pour quelle raison ?

\- Il est mineur et la mise sous tutelle a été faite au nom de son père. A part lui, nul ne peut le faire sortir ou le voir.

\- Je veux rencontrer son médecin.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

La femme s'éloigna d'un pas las et sortie de son bureau durant de longues minutes qui semblèrent une éternité à Itachi qui commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Comment cela se faisait-il que son père ait bloqué tout accès à son cadet ?

Au bout de très longues minutes Itachi n'y tint plus et se mit à fureter dans le centre à la recherche de son petit frère. Il passait de pièce en pièce, se disant combien la surveillance était légère pour que quelqu'un puisse se balader ainsi.

Il finit par trouver la salle principale et son regard se mit à passer d'une personne à l'autre avant de tomber sur une silhouette maigre à faire peur, recroquevillée dans un coin disparaissant dans des vêtements d'hôpitaux gris, miteux. Un frisson de mélange de dégoût et de misère le parcourut. Mon dieu, faites que son frère ne soit pas ici, pas ainsi, ne ressemblant pas à ses loques humaines.

Il vit un soignant bousculant un patient un peu vertement avant de le saisir et de l'emmener à l'extérieur. Les soignants ressemblaient à leurs patients. Ils étaient fatigués, cernés, dépassés par le manque d'effectif. Ils étaient présents, faisant, avec peu, le plus qu'ils pouvaient.

Le soignant qui était sorti, revint de nouveau et se dirigea cette fois vers le corps recroquevillé au sol la tête entre ses bras. Il saisit ce qui semblait être un tout jeune homme et l'obligea à se mettre debout. L'autre se laissa faire comme un pantin, sans vie, sans âme, sans volonté.

Le regard sombre se posa sur un visage trop pâle, trop maigre qui le fit frémir.

Non !

Impossible !

Il s'avança vers le soignant et son patient qu'il s'apprêtait à charger sur son épaule tel un sac à patate.

\- Que voulez-vous ? l'interpella une voix lasse.

\- Ce jeune homme !

\- Oui ?

\- C'est mon frère.

\- Et ?

\- Je veux m'en occuper.

Le soignant posa un regard fatigué sur le corps inerte et le poussa dans les bras du visiteur.

\- Si vous voulez ! Le bureau du médecin est dans le couloir, troisième porte à droite.

Et il s'éloigna pour parler à d'autres patients. S'agenouillant près d'un, une main sur un genou alors que son regard se posait sur deux ou trois personnes en même temps, semblant les interroger du regard. Posant une main douce mais ferme sur une épaule fragile en signe de soutient avant de se tourner vers d'autres …

Itachi posa son regard sombre sur le visage cerné et couleur de cendre de son frère et de nouveau, il se sentit frémir.

Quelle horreur !

Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il lui était impossible de reconnaître son frère dans ce corps difforme, amaigri et sans vie.

Après une hésitation, il prit la main cachée dans une manche d'un gilet bien trop grand, et avec beaucoup de douceur il entraîna son petit frère à sa suite.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Des éclats de voix se faisaient entendre dans le bureau mais personne n'y prenait garde. C'était presque un rituel alors nul n'y faisait plus attention depuis longtemps.

Itachi faisait les cents pas dans le bureau, furieux alors que le médecin épuisé, l'observait.

\- Je ne peux rien faire sans ordonnance du tribunal. Voyez avec votre père.

\- Mais enfin c'est une aberration, vous avez vu l'état de mon frère.

\- Nous faisons ce qu'il faut pour son bien.

\- Son bien ? Il est complètement stone !

\- Nous faisons en sorte qu'il ne soit pas un danger pour lui ou pour les autres.

\- Mon frère n'a jamais été un danger pour personne. Il a souffert d'un chagrin d'amour !

\- Oui … il est entré dans une profonde dépression, c'est la raison pour laquelle cet endroit est actuellement le mieux adapté pour lui.

\- Non ça ne l'est pas ! Mon frère est une loque ! Il ne s'est jamais laissé abattre comme cela.

\- Écoutez dans tous les cas, c'est à votre père qu'il faut vous adresser, en attendant votre frère restera ici.

Et ce fut dans un long combat qu'Itachi s'engagea. Un combat contre son propre père pour lui arracher son frère qui se mourrait lentement, enfermé soi-disant pour son propre bien… Il avait récupéré auprès de sa mère les affaires de son cadet et découvert une clé et un biper qu'il ne connaissait pas . Il avait alors prit contact avec le cabinet Nara…

Ce fut de longues semaines de combats pour lui qui s'achevèrent lorsqu'enfin son père rendit les armes et lui laissa les rênes de l'adolescent. Il eut enfin l'autorisation de le faire sortir de là … Alors il put enfin éloigner celui-ci de leur père et l'emmener là où il se reconstruirait… Du moins il l'espérait du plus profond de son cœur et de son âme.

Dans l'appartement de celui qu'il aimait…

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sasuke leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il était si bleu qu'il en eu mal aux yeux. Ses mains cachées dans ses manches cachèrent son visage qui ne supportait plus l'agressivité de la lumière extérieure.

\- Sasuke, viens.

Silencieux le jeune homme se tourna légèrement vers la voix et une main lui tendit des lunettes noires. Après avoir hésité, il les saisit et les posa sur son nez, avant de suivre son frère jusqu'à sa voiture. Il grimpa à l'arrière et s'allongea sur la banquette avant de s'endormir.

Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta Sasuke se redressa, encore en proie au sommeil avec la tonne de médicaments dont on le gavait chaque jour. Ce fut à peine s'il reconnut le lieu où son frère l'emmena. Il vit un lit et se contenta d'aller s'y coucher.

Itachi soupira. La première chose à faire était de débarrasser son frère de ses calmants et autres antidépresseurs, et ce fut sans le moindre remord qu'il jeta les ordonnances, les sachets de comprimés et gélules de toutes les couleurs au fond de la poubelle. Il ne voulait rien qui vienne de là-bas, il avait pris contact avec leur médecin de famille et il verrait avec lui pour trouver un traitement plus approprié à son frère.

Puis il se dit que la seconde chose à faire serait de le laver et de brûler les guenilles qui lui servaient de vêtements.

.

Au bout de quelques jours, Sasuke commença à retrouver ses premiers repères et avec, la découverte du lieu où il avait été emmené.

Tout y passa de la colère aux larmes, des crises de nerfs aux hurlements de frustrations. Chaque crise laissait Sasuke épuisé et vidé de toutes ses forces. Allongé sur le sol de la chambre, il contemplait silencieusement le plafond. Il n'avait pas parlé avec son frère. Il avait pleuré, crié, jeté bons nombres de choses, en avait brisé plus encore. Pour au final finir blotti comme un enfant dans les bras de ce dernier, pleurant son désespoir, la perte de son amour…

Itachi n'avait pas l'intention de laisser son frère sombrer de nouveau et ce fut sans ménagement qu'il le mit au boulot. L'obligeant à trouver un travail pour payer les réparations et sa part du loyer.

Les premiers essaient furent catastrophiques.

Sasuke avait tout abandonné après sa séparation avec Naruto.

Son avenir, ses rêves et son envie de vivre.

Il revenait maintenant à Itachi de trouver un moyen de lui redonner celle-ci.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.Tadam bienvenu à vous dans ce chapitre. Voilà Naruto a du partir et laisser derrière son amour. Et oui un mineur ne peut quitter le territoire sans l'accord de ses parents.

Et Note Fugaku lui ne veut pas croire que son enfant ait pu sciemment accepter d'avoir une liaison avec un homme plus âgé.

Et oui Sasuke reste à ses yeux un enfant, un enfant qui n'a pas de discernement. Ah les parents parfois ...

Bref nous voici donc avec une douloureuse séparation.

Maintenant Naruto va-t-il pouvoir revenir sur le territoire japonais?

Cherchera-t-il à prendre contact avec notre petit Sasuke ou bien va-t-il refaire sa vie loin de lui ?

.

Tout cela , des réponses et des questions dans le prochain chapitre "refaire surface" :

Extrait:

_"Il se sentait comme elle..._

_Éclaté en mille morceaux... "_

_._

_"- M. Uzumaki ! Je vous présente Sasuke Uchiwa ! Il n'est pas dans le métier depuis très longtemps mais il fera un parfait partenaire pour Hinata."_

_._

_._

A la semaine prochaine


	7. Chapter 7

**TITRE **: Un mensonge par amour  
**RATING** : M  
**GENRE** : Yaoi Naru x Sasu  
**BASE** : Naruto

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi je ne fais que les emprunter

**Résumé **:

Naruto à rencontré son mystérieux correspondant, un jeune homme de 16 ans qui n'a pas sa langue dan sa poche. Et cette rencontre à été au delà de ce qu'il avait imaginé. Amoureux comme il n'aurait jamais pensé l'être un jour, il a du se résoudre à se séparer de lui. Il a quitté le japon laissant derrière celui qu'il aime... Mais à quel prix cette séparation, et en valait elle vraiment la peine?

.

Merci à Miltoc pour sa correction

.

**Review:**

_**Flo**_:

* * *

**.**

**Un mensonge par Amour**

_**Je te mentirai aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra car je veux que tu continus à m'aimer, même si je ne suis qu'une illusion.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

.

**Chapitre 07**

**.**

**Refaire surface**

**.**

Au bout de quelques semaines à se faire bousculer sans ménagement par son aîné, Sasuke avait finalement décroché un travail dans un bar en tant que serveur neko. Sa beauté diaphane avait fini par attirer les regards sur lui alors qu'il cherchait à se faire discret, caché dans le quartier gay. Il avait fini par être repéré par une agence qui lui avait demandée de poser pour eux. Sous la houlette et la protection de son frère, il acceptait quelques contrats, juste pour payer ce qu'il devait à ce dernier pour son logement.

Il ne recherchait ni la gloire, ni les filles, ni l'argent. Son côté torturé et fragile à la fois plaisait et il avait des demandes pour certains défilés où sa beauté androgyne faisait des merveilles.

Le reste de son temps, il le passait confiné chez lui. Il avait au départ voulu retrouver la trace de son ancien amant. Mais son frère l'en avait peu à peu dissuadé, doucement mais fermement. Lui demandant d'abord de se remettre et de retrouver une volonté de vivre par lui-même avant de vouloir renouer contact.

Sasuke n'avait pas pour autant renoncé. Non il ne pouvait pas, le lieu où il vivait en était la preuve. Naruto lui avait laissé son appartement, l'endroit où ce dernier était vraiment chez lui. Itachi avait récupéré ses affaires chez leurs parents et avait entreposé les cartons que sa mère avait fait avec tout ce qui tenait à cœur à son cadet. C'était aussi vers le cabinet d'avocat Nara qu'il s'était tourné lorsqu'il avait découvert les clés de Sasuke.

Et enfin depuis quelques jours, son cadet vidait enfin peu à peu ses cartons, s'appropriant l'endroit.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Assis par terre au milieu de sa chambre, Sasuke vidait l'un d'eux. Depuis neuf mois qu'il vivait avec son frère dans l'ancien appartement de Naruto, c'était la première fois qu'il prenait vraiment conscience de son environnement. Il n'avait fait que « vivoter » à ses côtés, lui obéissant sans la moindre volonté propre. Itachi s'était approché et avait pris place sur le lit. Il le regardait prendre possession de l'espace.

\- Où dors tu ? demanda le plus jeune.

\- Quand je ne suis pas avec toi ? sourit-il. Il y a une seconde chambre dans le fond.

\- Ah.

\- Tu veux savoir comment j'ai eu les clés c'est ça ?

Le plus jeune hocha silencieusement la tête. Son père lui avait tout pris, y compris son trousseau de clés sur lequel se trouvait celle de cet appartement. Cadeau que lui avait fait Naruto le soir de la saint Valentin.

Itachi agita sous le nez de son cadet un porte-clé avec une clé, un biper et un adorable renard.

\- Quand j'ai récupéré tes affaires, maman m'a donné aussi ton portable, ton ordinateur et ton trousseau de clé. Du moins toutes les clés qu'elle ne connaissait pas. J'ai pris attache avec le cabinet Nara qui représentait Naruto lors du procès. Et j'ai fini par découvrir que Naruto t'avait laissé son appartement et sa voiture.

Le plus jeune leva un sourcil.

\- Une jolie petite citadine d'une couleur très électrique si tu veux mon avis mais bon. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais la conduire. Enfin il faudrait pour ça que tu te décides à passer ton permis. sourit son aîné.

Sasuke n'avait pas lâché son frère des yeux durant tout leur échange. Il était un peu perdu. L'aîné le regardait tendrement.

\- Tu veux aller la voir ?

Itachi lui tendit la main et Sasuke y glissa la sienne se laissant traîner comme un enfant. Ils sortirent de l'appartement et il les mena au sous-sol. Là, il se dirigea dans le fond suivant les numéros des appartements et s'arrêta devant une adorable citadine d'un bleu électrique.

Le cœur de Sasuke rata un battement en prenant conscience que la voiture était celle de l'homme qu'il avait tant aimé et dont on l'avait séparé au nom de la morale et de l'éthique des adultes.

Itachi appuya sur la clé et la voiture se déverrouilla. Sasuke s'avança et ouvrit la portière pour se glisser à l'intérieur.

L'odeur de l'habitacle le prit à la gorge et un sanglot l'étouffa. C'était comme s'il retrouvait brutalement le parfum de Naruto, le sentiment d'être enveloppé dans son étreinte et de s'y noyer. Silencieux, l'aîné resta en retrait, ne sachant ce qu'il pouvait faire pour adoucir quelque peu le chagrin de son cadet.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Dans un bar peu éclairé, un homme solitaire, avachi sur un comptoir, tentait de se trouver une raison, une envie, n'importe quoi pour tenir. La bouteille de bière, qu'il vida d'un trait, finie violemment éclatée contre un mur … Comme tant d'autre avant elles… C'était devenu une habitude… Tous les soirs depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, noyer sa tristesse dans l'alcool… Rentrer chaque matin plus soul que la veille… Pour oublier...

Il se sentait comme elle…

Éclaté en milliers de morceaux…

Un homme avança vers lui et vint jeter une liasse de billets sur le comptoir. Le barman ne releva même pas. Scène habituelle … Il continua d'essuyer ses verres, sans rien dire, alors que l'homme venait entourer l'autre de son bras et l'entraînait dehors …

Naruto leva son regard vide sur son ami. Shikamaru secoua la tête exaspéré et fatigué. Ramasser son ami dans un bar miteux quelconque, plus ivre que la veille, était devenu un rituel depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le Japon….

\- Galère ! Allez Naruto, bouge-toi un peu !

Brisé, il était un homme brisé… Jamais Shikmaru n'aurait pensé le retrouver dans un tel état… Et dire qu'il avait pu un jour penser que le séparer de ce gamin était une bonne idée… Il leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé. Il espérait que de l'autre côté du monde Itachi s'en sortait mieux que lui avec son cadet…

Il reporta son regard sur l'homme avachi à ses côtés dont le regard bleu avait perdu tout envie de vivre et soupira avant de reprendre sa route.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Itachi avait pleinement pris conscience des sentiments de son frère pour cet homme bien plus âgé que lui. Malgré sa présence à ses côtés, il voyait bien que celui-ci ne tenait que sur un mince fil. Ces derniers mois avaient été très compliqués pour son cadet qui avait eu beaucoup de mal à faire un trait sur son histoire d'amour, gâchée par leur père.

Le jeune homme soupira, il avait mis sa vie entre parenthèse et se sentait parfois bien seul pour soutenir son fragile cadet. Il ne se souvenait même plus de son sourire. Itachi entendit soudain une musique familière et la scène devant lui s'éclaira. Il reporta son attention sur la silhouette qui s'avançait sur le devant de celle-ci.

Le regard sombre semblable au sien accrochèrent ses pupilles et il lui sourit tendrement. Le cadet puisa en lui la force de faire un pas de plus, offrant aux photographes et aux visiteurs les courbes fragiles de son corps. Se détournant, dévoilant à leurs yeux toujours curieux les tatouages qui marquaient sa peau blême.

Le kanji de l'amour se détachait sur sa nuque, tatouage qui avait fait débat, faisant s'interroger les journalistes sur le « qui » et le « pourquoi » ?

Sa silhouette androgyne mise en valeur par la tenue qu'il portait, son frère posait nonchalamment pour des photographes qui n'avaient d'yeux que pour lui. Il entendit crépiter leur flash alors que le jeune homme fixait le vide loin devant lui comme détaché de la réalité.

Les mannequins défilèrent et son jeune frère enchaînait les tenues, parfois très efféminées laissant un doute planer quant au sexe du jeune homme qui s'offrait sensuellement aux spectateurs. Son regard était porté vers un lieu connu de lui seul, jamais celui-ci ne s'attardait et il disparaissait aussi vite qu'il était apparu...

Enfin il revint une dernière fois, comme à chaque fin de défilé pour saluer le couturier de renom pour lequel il défilait ce soir-là. Puis enfin libéré il se détourna, le short taille basse qui dévoilait ses longues jambes permettait surtout de montrer la phrase tatouée au creux de ses reins…

Tel un désir, une demande, une supplique, une prière…

« Sauve-moi »

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sasuke avait laissé son regard errer dans la salle, il se fichait pas mal des gens qui étaient là. Il n'était présent que pour faire plaisir à son frère qui avait besoin de sa collaboration pour son projet. Il ne voulait plus avoir à faire avec leur famille et Itachi utilisait la popularité montante de son petit frère pour se faire un réseau de connaissance.

L'un des photographes fétiches de Sasuke déboula soudainement auprès du jeune homme et l'entraîna vers une adorable brune aux longs cheveux.

\- Sasuke, laisse-moi te présenter Hinata Uzumaki.

Les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent à l'entente de ce nom terriblement familier et qui fit remonter à la mémoire du brun de douloureux souvenirs.

L'espace d'un instant le souffle lui manqua, il sentit son masque de glace se fracturer. Les battements de son cœur étaient désordonnés et une vive douleur le traversa. La jeune femme lui sourit avec douceur et s'inclina. Son ventre rebondit trahissait son état avancé.

\- Fé...li...ci...tation. balbutia le jeune homme totalement étourdi par ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

\- Sasuke, commença le photographe. J'ai une faveur à te demander.

Le jeune homme brun reporta son attention sur le photographe aux cheveux très courts qui le regardait.

\- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup être mis en avant. commença-t-il. Mais pourrais-tu me rendre un service ?

Le jeune homme le regardait sans répondre, il était perdu dans une foule de sentiments contradictoires.

\- J'ai une séance photo à faire avec Hinata. C'est une mannequin très reconnue dans son pays. Mais le modèle qui devait travailler avec elle, a refusé le contrat à la dernière minute.

\- Ah ?

\- L'état d'Hinata...commença le photographe.

\- Le quoi ? souffla le jeune mannequin complètement perdu.

\- Son état. Le mannequin ne voulait pas être vu avec une femme enceinte. Est-ce que tu accepterais de faire cette séance?

\- Qui ? Moi ? Je…

\- HINATA ! s'exclama soudain une voix rauque.

Un homme s'avança et entoura avec beaucoup de douceur la jeune femme brune et son ventre rebondi.

\- Le docteur t'a dit de ne pas forcer et de te reposer.

La jeune femme se mit à rire avec douceur.

\- Je suis enceinte Naruto, pas en sucre.

L'homme blond lui sourit avant de reporter son attention sur le photographe.

\- Alors c'est vous Saï ? Enchanté, je suis Naruto Uzumaki. Avez-vous pu trouver un mannequin qui accepte de poser pour cette séance photo ?

Saï eut un sourire et se saisit du bras de Sasuke, toujours muet sous le choc de l'arrivée du blond et qui se tenait à l'écart. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, cela faisait plus de deux ans qu'il tentait de reconstruire sa vie sans lui et voilà qu'il apparaissait comme ça sous ses yeux.

Il n'était pas prêt pour ça.

Il n'y arriverait pas.

Son cœur allait mourir.

Il se retrouva bientôt devant les deux pupilles bleus qui avaient incendiés son cœur et son âme avant de l'abandonner.

Le visage de Naruto se figea devant de le jeune homme que le photographe venait de placer devant lui. L' homme d'affaire fixait avec incrédulité et stupeur le jeune homme en face de lui. Il laissa son regard glisser sur la silhouette androgyne, si mince, les longues mèches brunes qui encadraient le délicat visage de porcelaine, la mèche tombante sur son œil gauche, les yeux qu'il devinait d'un noir si profond et si doux et qu'il aimait tant. Le jeune adolescent qu'il avait connu, était devenu un jeune adulte de toute beauté… Une tentation, un rêve… Il était encore plus beau que dans son souvenir. Son regard clair se voilà de tristesse et de douleur.

Il n'en revenait pas. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé un jour retrouver le jeune adolescent, dont il était fou amoureux, à cet endroit. Son regard bleu ne pouvait se détacher de celui du brun. Il le revoyait, son sourire, son air arrogant, sa peau blanche et veloutée, son corps qui épousait si bien le sien, il entendait son rire qui résonnait telle une douce mélodie, ses répliques toujours moqueuses et piquantes…

Ce fut la voix du photographe qui le ramena au présent.

\- M. Uzumaki ! Je vous présente Sasuke Uchiwa ! Il n'est pas dans le métier depuis très longtemps mais il fera un parfait partenaire pour Hinata.

Les pupilles clairs s'écarquillèrent cherchant à se raccrocher à quelque chose de tangible.

\- Hein quoi ? demanda le blond en essayant de reprendre pieds dans la conversation. Sasuke ? souffla-t-il avec un sourire fragile. Enchanté.

La voix de l'homme était basse et sa main serra doucement celle délicate du jeune mannequin. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il s'arracha à la contemplation du jeune homme et reporta son attention sur le photographe.

Sasuke n'avait pas attendu un instant de plus, sa poitrine, horriblement compressée le faisait souffrir et rester là ne lui paraissait juste pas concevable. Il recula, s'écartant du photographe ainsi que du blond et de sa femme. Il avait du mal à respirer et ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Sa pâleur faisait peur à voir. Le voyant s'éloigner en titubant, Itachi se précipita à la suite de son frère.

Il rejoignit celui-ci dans les coulisses où le jeune homme totalement désorienté cherchait à fuir.

\- Sasuke ?

\- Je veux partir…

\- Sasuke ?

\- Partir... Nii-san... Je veux partir.

Sa voix montait peu à peu dans les aigus, il était paniqué.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Les larmes se mirent à ruisseler sur les joues du plus jeune alors qu'un gémissement rauque et sourd, douloureux s'élevait de sa gorge. Il ne pouvait pas. Il n'y arriverait pas. Son cœur allait lâcher il n'y avait pas d'autre solution pour arrêter la douleur qui le ravageait à cet instant.

Ce fut des sanglots coupés de hurlements qui s'élevèrent, obligeant Itachi à bâillonner son cadet. Effaré, l'homme regardait son frère qui semblait agoniser devant lui. Il attrapa celui-ci sans douceur et l'entraîna derrière lui, fuyant la réception alors que son cadet pleurait, sanglotait sans pouvoir se calmer.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Dire que Sasuke avait eu du mal à supporter cette annonce était risible. Son frère l'avait ramené chez eux et Sasuke s'était effondré comme un château de carte. Il avait pleuré de nouveau toutes les larmes de son corps, suffocant littéralement de douleur. Et il avait fallu tout l'amour de son aîné et sa force pour le garder hors de l'eau.

Blotti contre son frère, Sasuke appelait la mort de toutes ses forces. Ce qu'il avait appris était juste insupportable.

Comment pouvait-il avoir le culot de revenir ? Avec une femme !

Et se pointer là devant lui ?

Lui qui ne l'avait jamais oublié ?

Qui souffrait encore tellement de leur séparation !

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Itachi venait de déposer son frère devant l'entrée du studio. Il laissa son regard sombre se poser sur le visage pâle et défait de son cadet. Il avait soigneusement maquillé les cernes qui mangeaient celui-ci.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

Le jeune homme hocha silencieusement la tête.

\- Tu veux que je passe te chercher après la séance ?

Il secoua la tête en signe de négation.

\- Non, c'est bon je dois aller travailler ce soir. J'ai dû échanger mes horaires pour faire cette séance.

\- S'il y a quoique ce soit…

\- Oui je sais Nii-san. Je t'appelle. Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Mmm…

Sasuke esquissa un léger sourire sans joie, sans vie.

\- A ce soir Nii-san.

\- A ce soir je passerai te prendre après le travail. Sasuke ?

Le jeune homme se retourna de nouveau vers lui.

\- Ne fais pas de connerie.

Sasuke hocha la tête et s'éloigna en direction de la porte vitrée. Quelques minutes plus tard, il arrivait au huitième étage et poussait la porte du studio…

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Il entra sans se faire annoncer et se dirigea vers le photographe sans un mot.

\- Salut Sasuke.

\- Mmmm…

\- Il n'y a pas de tenue particulière, je voudrai seulement que tu portes un jeans stone, reste pieds nus et torse nu… L'accessoiriste se chargera du reste.

Sans attendre davantage, le jeune homme alla jeter ses vêtements dans un coin.

Vêtue d'une toge d'un blanc immaculé et qui soulignait son ventre rebondi, Hinata se tenait assise sur un énorme cube blanc. Une délicate couronne de fleurs était posée sur ses longues mèches brunes. Dans un coin de la salle, un peu à l'écart, un jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille et affublé de deux tatouages en formes de triangle sur les joues, ne quittait pas des yeux la délicate jeune femme.

L'accessoiriste entoura les poignets du jeune homme de bandelettes et vint harnacher sur ses épaules, deux ailes d'anges.

\- Sasuke, approche veux-tu. Je voudrai que tu te mettes à genoux devant Hinata s'il te plaît.

Silencieux, le visage taillé dans du marbre, le jeune mannequin vint prendre place aux pieds de la future parturiente, ses orbes sombres se posant sur le ventre rond entre peur et curiosité.

Hinata remarqua le regard intrigué du jeune homme, elle s'installa à son tour selon les directives du photographe. Avec douceur, elle prit ses mains pour les poser sur son ventre où le petit être à l'intérieur s'agitait gentiment. Le mannequin eut un geste de recul.

Elle lui sourit avec douceur.

\- N'aies pas peur.

\- Je n'ai pas peur ! siffla-t-il.

La future maman se mit à rire doucement. Alors que l'homme qui se tenait à l'écart semblait prêt à sauter à la gorge du jeune mannequin. Hinata lui fit signe de rester à sa place. Le regard de Sasuke ne quittait pas ce ventre étrange qui abritait l'enfant de l'homme qu'il chérissait. Il y avait en lui autant de rage que de souffrance.

Hinata se pencha de nouveau vers lui et déposa sur son front un léger baiser s'attirant deux yeux immenses écarquillés et le visage habituellement à moitié caché par une grande mèche de cheveux se retrouva dévoilé.

Un voile de tristesse se glissa dans les yeux presque blancs de la jeune femme. Avec tendresse et énormément de précautions, elle prit le visage aussi fin que le sien entre ses mains. Ses longs doigts cachaient la cicatrice qui marquait le beau visage du jeune mannequin.

\- Il t'aime toujours tu sais.

Le sursaut du jeune homme et la panique qu'elle lut en lui la fit doucement sourire. Elle noua avec précaution ses bras autour de ses épaules et posa son front contre le sien.

Sasuke, surpris, posa ses mains qui tremblaient sur les bras délicats. Ses pupilles noires, plongées dans les yeux clairs, cherchaient désespérément une réponse à la cruelle absence de cet homme depuis deux ans.

\- Bientôt tu sauras. Sois encore patient. Aussi douloureux que cela soit. Je te promets que tu ne le regretteras.

Hinata sentit le jeune homme tressaillir entre ses mains, avec douceur elle l'attira contre elle et le jeune homme posa sa tête sur son ventre. Ses deux mains se posèrent à la base de l'arrondi, il entourait avec délicatesse l'objet de tant d'amour. Les longs cils noirs couvraient les beaux yeux tristes et caressaient délicatement les joues légèrement rougies.

Un triste sourire ornait le visage magnifique de la mannequin qui contemplait avec tendresse le spectacle de cet homme qu'aimait celui qui lui avait inconsciemment offert la liberté. Elle posa une main douce sur les mèches brunes.

Le photographe termina sa séance sur l'image de l'Ange déchu tendrement enlacé par la Mère qu'Hinata représentait dans toute sa splendeur.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sasuke s'était rhabillé en silence, mais la jeune femme l'avait suivi.

\- Sasuke ?

Il se tourna à demi vers elle, tout en envoyant un sms à son frère pour le rassurer. L'homme aux tatouages était venu la rejoindre et couvait celle-ci du regard. Sasuke ne le reconnut pas. Ils se mesurèrent un instant du regard mais Hinata l'interpella de nouveau.

\- Sasuke ?

\- Mm…

Elle leva la main vers son visage et voulut repousser la mèche qui tombait sur son visage. Il attrapa sa main et détourna le regard.

\- Non.

Sa voix était basse.

\- Comment est-ce arrivé ? demanda-t-elle.

Sasuke haussa les épaules.

\- Ce n'est pas important.

\- Les parents ne sont pas toujours d'accord avec nos choix et parfois cela nous fait du mal. souffla-t-elle à voix basse en enlaçant doucement ses doigts.

Sasuke posa son regard vide sur elle. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Mais la jeune femme devant lui avait un visage triste en posant sa main sur son ventre.

\- Tu sais, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Enfin si mais …

\- Ça ne m'intéresse pas. fit-il d'une voix neutre. Je ne veux pas le savoir.

Il s'écarta de la jeune femme et s'éloigna sans un regard. Il ne voulait pas savoir, il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Kami-sama mais qu'on l'oublie…

Qu'on oublie jusqu'à son existence et qu'on le laisse…

Seul…

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à l'extérieur du bâtiment, il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait de la tête aux pieds, il avait envie de se rouler en boule dans un coin et de pleurer comme un enfant. Pourquoi avait-il accepté ? Il n'aurait jamais dû.

Un coup de klaxon et le bruit d'un frein qu'on écrase le firent sursauter. Il était au milieu de la route, complètement désorienté. Il recula, le visage ruisselant de larmes, encore chamboulé, avant de prendre lentement le chemin de son lieu de travail…

Perdu il était perdu …

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Quelques jours c'était écoulé depuis la séance photo et il avait reprit sa routine rassurante, son travail et son frère comme cocon protecteur pour continuer à vivre pour lui.

Ce retour face à face, avait laissé un étrange goût au brun. Assis en face du blond, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il ne comprenait pas la raison pour laquelle il avait voulu lui parler. Pourquoi était-il venu jusque dans son bar ?

_Flash back:_

Ce soir là, Sasuke avait pris son service comme à son habitude après un coup de pied au cul de la part de son frère et un bon sermon sur le fait qu'il devait vivre pour lui puis un énorme câlin de la part de son aîné dans lequel Sasuke tentait de puiser de la force pour tenir une journée de plus. Sasuke avait ravalé sa douleur silencieuse et derrière son visage sans émotion et ses yeux sans vie, il avait caché sa détresse un peu plus profondément.

Il avait enfilé sa tenue de service et avait gagné la salle du bar pour prendre son poste. Il travaillait depuis une ou deux heures seulement lorsqu'il était apparu. Il n'avait pas réagi lorsque la clochette de la porte avait retenti. Il ne s'était pas retourné s'occupant déjà d'autres clients.

Les nouveaux arrivants allèrent s'installer sur une table à l'écart et Sasuke se dirigea vers eux, son masque figé sur son visage aux traits pâles et fins.

\- Bonjour que puis-je…

Sa phrase se termina dans le silence, les mots lui manquèrent lorsque son regard noir se posa sur le visage de l'homme qui le regardait.

Un doux sourire étirait les lèvres charnues et les yeux d'un bleu clair comme la mer des caraïbes plongèrent dans les siens. Naruto se leva lentement et prit sa main avec douceur.

\- Bonjour Sasuke.

Cette voix rauque, il l'aurait reconnu entre toutes. Il se souvenait de chaque intonation, de chaque mot qu'elle avait prononcé. Et chaque souvenir était un poignard qui s'enfonçait douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

\- Je dois te parler. S'il te plaît. murmura-t-il. Je t'attendrai dans notre bar, à notre table. Ce soir.

Il tenta de se contenir, de ne pas ressentir ce qui le broyait de l'intérieur. Il se demandait de quoi il voulait tant lui parler. Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine douloureusement. Sa gorge était sèche.

\- Ne me fuis pas.

Naruto s'était levé, il avait pris doucement ses doigts entre les siens et s'était penché à son oreille.

\- J'ai beaucoup de chose à te dire. S'il te plaît.

Puis l'homme sortit, laissant le jeune serveur abasourdi, au bord de la nausée.

Shikamaru se leva à son tour et laissa échapper un soupir. Il s'avança vers Sasuke et entoura les épaules frêles du jeune homme.

\- Tu peux demander à Itachi d'être présent si tu le souhaites. Je serai là moi aussi au bar.

Les lèvres du châtain se posèrent sur sa tempe, déposant un léger baiser à peine perceptible sur sa peau.

\- Je te jure qu'il ne te veut aucun mal. murmura-t-il avant de s'éloigner. N'oublie pas de venir ce soir. Il en a besoin et toi aussi.

Sasuke n'avait pas bougé, les mots de l'avocat tournaient dans sa tête. Il se dirigea vers l'arrière salle, pour appeler son frère. Il était incapable de savoir comment réagir, trop d'émotion le submergeait. Il y avait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris une décision, seul…

_Fin du flash-back._

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Et maintenant que son service était fini, il avait quitté le Neko-café où il travaillait, comme un automate sans même se changer alors qu'il avait animé une soirée spécial neko-maid et s'était rendu dans ce bar qu'il avait si souvent fréquenté à l'époque où il y rejoignait son amant. Son regard erra un instant sur la devanture avant qu'il ne se décide à entrer. Là encore les souvenirs l'assaillirent à peine la porte se fut-elle refermée derrière lui. Il avait toujours soigneusement évité de passer dans cette rue, devant ce bar…

C'était ici dans cette salle que…

Il secoua ses mèches brunes et ses oreilles noirs s'agitèrent au-dessus de son crâne. Il n'y prit pas garde et s'avança à pas prudents. Le cœur battant, la nausée au bord des lèvres, pâle comme jamais…

Quelques regards s'attardèrent sur la tenue un peu particulière du jeune homme mais lorsque leurs yeux se posaient sur le tablier estampillé « Neko boys coffee », chacun retourna à ses occupations. Le café était très réputé tout autant pour la qualité de leurs pâtisseries que pour la beauté des serveurs masculins qui y travaillaient et leurs soirées à thème.

Sasuke s'approcha finalement de la petite table sur sa gauche, dans le fond, à l'écart, un écran de plantes la cachait aux regards des autres et comme il s'y attendait, plongé dans la consultation de son téléphone, il l'attendait.

Le jeune homme laissa son regard examiner soigneusement l'homme qui se tenait là. S'attardant sur les mèches dorées qui encadraient le visage mâture. Sasuke s'avança sans faire de bruit et resta là silencieux. Les orbes bleus glissèrent sur leur gauche et se posèrent sur les longues jambes pâles. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsque ceux-ci remarquèrent les mocassins noirs vernis, les petites socquettes blanches à dentelle qui mettaient en valeur les chevilles fines.

Son regard remonta pour s'attarder sur les volants de la tenue pour le moins surprenante, soulignant la taille fine, le buste plat, autour de la gorge pâle un ruban orné d'un grelot. Ses yeux se fixèrent enfin sur la coiffe qui disparaissait dans les longues mèches brunes d'où sortait deux adorables oreilles de chat.

\- Tu es vraiment magnifique. lui sourit doucement Naruto. Mais tu aurais peut-être dû te changer ?

\- Mmm… ?

Le regard sombre se posa sur sa tenue et un soupir fatigué s'échappa de ses lèvres pâles. Ce soir, il n'avait vraiment pas sa tête à lui.

\- Assieds-toi.

Naruto s'était redressé et lui avait enlevé ses oreilles avant de lui tendre la main pour venir saisir la sienne. Il remarqua alors le tatouage qui ornait tel un bracelet le poignet gauche du jeune homme. La délicate écriture latine mettait en valeur le prénom qui y était tatoué.

\- Sasuke ? souffla-t-il en attirant le jeune neko.

Naruto se rassit sur la banquette, gardant lové contre lui le jeune homme.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Et voilà les retrouvailles tant attendu

Oui mais il y a une Hinata dans la balance, et un bébé..

Notre Sasuke est complètement paumé.

Comment les choses vont-elles évolués? Que va lui raconter Naruto? Que répondra Sasuke?

Et Itachi comment prendra-t-il leur retrouvaille lui qui a eu tant de mal à aider à son frère ?

. Vous saurez tout ou presque dans le prochain chapitre!

.

Allez un petit extrait pour vous faire saliver ...

_"- Galère, t'as dit quoi à Naruto ?_

_\- De prendre le gamin sous le bras et d'aller régler ça au lit !"_

_._

"_\- Naruto ? interrogea le jeune avocat en regardant son ami._

_\- C'est Hinata. Le bébé arrive. laissa tomber Naruto,"_

_._

Hihihihi A la semaine prochaine pour de nouvelles péripéties pour nos chouchous d'amour.

.


	8. Chapter 8

**TITRE **: Un mensonge par amour  
**RATING** : M  
**GENRE** : Yaoi Naru x Sasu  
**BASE** : Naruto

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi je ne fais que les emprunter

**Résumé **:Ils ont été séparé par la morale et l'éthique mais maintenant qu'ils sont face à face de nouveau après tant de souffrance, comment vont-ils réagir ? Sauront ils se retrouver ou

.

.

**_Correction_**: Merci à Miltoc

_**Reviews:**_

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un mot, je vous remercie de me laisser vos impressions sur le chapitre et le contenu de celui-ci.

Lea: hello merci d'être passé sur ce chapitre. Ah oui Naruto n'a pas été très sage que s'est-il donc passé?

.

Flo: Merci d'avoir laissé un com. Tu va enfin avoir la réponse à toutes tes questions. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**Un mensonge par Amour**

**.**

_**Je te mentirai aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra car je veux que tu continus à m'aimer, même si je ne suis qu'une illusion.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

**Chapitre 08**

**.**

**Avons-nous un avenir ?**

**.**

Du bar, assis sur deux tabourets côte à côte, deux hommes surveillaient le moindre fait et geste du couple sur lequel ils veillaient avec tendresse, sous le regard du barman.

\- Vous devriez vous calmer tous les deux. fit le barman.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il fasse encore souffrir mon frère.

\- Il ne fera rien ! fit le barman. Il l'aime beaucoup trop pour vouloir le faire souffrir.

\- Il n'y est pour rien ! Lui aussi a souffert ! lui fit remarquer Shikamaru assis à ses côtés.

\- Ça m'est égal.

\- Itachi.

\- Mmm…

\- Quand tu as menacé Naruto de porter plainte.

\- Non je ne l'ai pas fait. soupira le jeune homme. Ce n'est pas moi qui les ai trahis.

Itachi serra ses mains autour de son verre, son visage s'était fermé.

\- Lorsqu'on est rentré avec Sasuke ce soir-là, nous nous sommes disputés assez violemment, et notre père nous a entendu. Il est venu nous voir en m'informant qu'il venait de recevoir un coup de fils de quelqu'un de très important de la Namikaze. Et il a giflé Sasuke en le traitant de monstre, de pervers, d'être immoral ...

Itachi avait baissé la voix et seuls le barman penché vers lui et Shikamaru l'entendirent. Le bar était assez bruyant et nul ne leur prêtait vraiment attention.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de porter plainte contre l'amant de mon frère. J'étais au courant depuis le début et je les ai couverts jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne cette idée idiote à mon frère de fuir la maison pour venir jusqu'à la Namikaze.

Shikamaru regarda le jeune PDG.

\- Tu le sais depuis le début ?

\- Sasuke ne peut rien me cacher. sourit l'aîné des Uchiwa. Je savais qu'il en pinçait pour un beau blond idiot ! Selon ses dires et au vu des critères de mon asocial de petit frère. De plus cet idiot est venu chez nous le soir de la saint Valentin ! ajouta-t-il avec un rire triste. Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour faire le rapprochement.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

Itachi haussa les épaules et regarda le liquide dans son verre.

\- Mon frère était heureux comme un enfant. Je ne l'avais jamais vu si espiègle.

\- C'était un gamin.

\- Non, Sasuke n'a jamais été un enfant. Il a toujours été trop sérieux, alors le voir se comporter de la sorte et sourire, être pleins de vie lui qui ne sortait jamais. J'étais tellement heureux de voir mon frère être si bien dans cette relation. J'aurai voulu que jamais personne ne découvre leur histoire.

\- Et moi donc, je n'aurai pas assisté à leur déchéance. Enfin au moins, dans son malheur, Naruto a viré de sa vie ceux qui ont voulu sa chute. Même si cela lui a coûté de devoir se séparer de ton frère.

\- Oui, le prix à payer a été lourd.

\- Pour tous les deux. signala Gaara en s'éloignant d'eux pour débarrasser les plateaux qui s'empilaient sur son bar.

Itachi reporta son attention discrètement sur le couple.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Naruto poussa un soupir avant de se décider à prendre la parole.

\- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

Sasuke secoua la tête en signe de négation.

\- Je … Je n'ai pas le droit de boire d'alcool.

\- Ah … euh moi non plus. fit doucement le blond. Je pensais plus à un café ou..

\- Je n'ai pas le droit au café.

\- Alors à quoi as-tu droit ?

Sasuke réfléchit un instant, semblant se perdre dans ses pensées, sous le regard perdu du blond.

\- Sasuke ? Sasuke ?

\- Hein ?

Le jeune homme brun semblait totalement égaré.

\- Que dirais-tu d'un thé ? Tu as le droit au thé ?

Il hocha doucement la tête en signe d'assentiment.

\- Oui un thé.

\- Bien. Sasuke je… j'ai beaucoup de chose à te dire … Mais…

Naruto passa une main fatiguée dans ses mèches blondes, il n'aurait jamais pensé que combler ses deux dernières années serait aussi difficile.

\- Je ne sais pas par où commencer.

\- Par « je t'aime » ! fit soudain une voix neutre, en posant devant eux une théière et deux tasses.

Naruto leva son regard bleu sur l'homme qui venait de les servir. Gaara le fixait de ses superbes yeux turquoise.

\- Quoi ? lâcha ce dernier d'un ton atone. Tu l'aimes, il t'aime, allez à l'hôtel et régler le problème ! Franchement qu'est-ce que tu t'emmerdes ! Tu auras le reste de ta vie pour lui parler des deux années que vous avez perdu !

Et le rouquin se détourna, les plantant là alors que Sasuke fixait le fond de sa tasse totalement choqué et que Naruto restait stupéfait sous les mots du rouquin.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Gaara avait regagné son bar en jetant son torchon sur son épaule et en secouant ses mèches folles. Mais qu'est-ce que les gens avaient besoin de s'encombrer de manières et de faire des ronds de jambes ?

Shikamaru regarda le rouquin revenir et qui semblait très fier de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait comme connerie ? s'inquiéta l'avocat.

Il connaissait bien son beau-frère celui-ci était le roi « des pieds dans le plat ». Cela avait ses avantages et ses inconvénients, il en avait lui aussi fait les frais, mais là il le sentait mal.

\- Rien.

\- Gaara ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Galère, t'as dit quoi à Naruto ?

\- De prendre le gamin sous le bras et d'aller régler ça au lit !

Itachi recracha sans aucune classe le contenu de son verre. Shikamaru tapota dans le dos du brun à ses côtés en soupirant.

\- Ça va ! fit Gaara en commençant à essuyer son comptoir couvert d'alcool. C'est à Naruto que je l'ai dit !

\- Gaara !

\- Hé, il a fait bien pire que ça à ce gamin dans les toilettes de mon bar ! Alors ils vont pas y passer la nuit pour se dire je t'aime ! J'ai juste réduit la durée de l'entretien ! Fit-il en haussant les épaules.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto avait viré écarlate, et n'osait plus se tourner vers le plus jeune. Il était très mal à l'aise. Quant à Sasuke, il ne savait plus où il en était. Le barman avait lâché une vraie bombe sur eux. Il entendit l'homme à ses côtés pousser un lourd soupir.

\- Gaara a raison. Écoute, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins.

Naruto se tourna vers lui et prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ?

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, et sentit son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine comme s'il voulait en sortir. Il déglutit et détourna les yeux un instant vers sa tasse. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. A tout, à des excuses, à un rejet de ce qu'ils avaient vécu, et même à être purement et simplement ignoré mais pas à un « Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore… »

D'ailleurs l'aimait-il encore ? Et lui ?

Sasuke serra les poings et releva la tête.

\- Et toi ?

\- Oui !

Les mains de Naruto le saisirent par les bras et l'obligea à lui faire face.

\- Oui...Si je suis revenu c'est pour toi ! Je…

Naruto baissa la tête un instant pour éclaircir ses pensées.

\- Mais avant de tout te raconter, j'ai besoin de savoir si j'ai la moindre chance. Sasuke, je suis parti il y a deux ans pour te protéger et pour me protéger. J'avais le choix entre finir en prison pour viol et être traiter de pédophile ou bien quitter le pays et couper tous liens avec toi… Si j'étais resté, je perdais tout et toi avec...

\- Donc tu as préféré te débarrasser de moi !

\- C'est comme ça que tu vois les choses, Sasuke ? demanda Naruto en secouant la tête en signe de négation profondément blessé. Tu aurais préféré que je finisse en prison ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! Que crois-tu que cela a été de mon côté ? Comment crois-tu que mes amis et ma famille ont réagi ? Je suis passé pour un pervers, parce que j'ai choisi, non je n'ai pas choisi ! Fit il d'un voix brisé. Parce que j'aimais un homme, un homme plus âgé que moi ! Mon … Mon père m'a fait enfermer ! Il m'a dit…

Sasuke secoua la tête, la douleur de ce que son propre père lui avait dit lui faisait encore tellement mal.

\- Je n'ai plus de famille ! Je commence juste à retrouver ma vie ! Après ton départ, j'ai vécu l'enfer. Sans mon frère je me serai foutu en l'air ! Ce que j'aurai voulu c'est que tu m'emmènes avec toi !

Deux bras l'attirèrent contre un torse puissant.

\- Je sais ! murmura une voix contre son oreille. Je sais. Crois-moi, moi aussi j'aurai voulu t'emmener avec moi et si tu avait eu quelques années de plus j'aurai pu ! Mais à 16 ans je n'avais pas l'autorisation de t'emmener ! Je sais, non je me doute combien tu as souffert car il n'y a pas un jour où je n'ai pas souffert de ne pas t'avoir avec moi ! Ou je ne me suis pas demandé s'il n'y aurait pas eu une autre solution. Si j'aurai pu lui faire entendre raison…

Les mains de Sasuke serraient durement la veste de Naruto, il s'écarta et ce furent des yeux brûlant de colère et de rage contenue qui se posèrent sur lui pour ne pas laisser les larmes déborder et la douleur l'engloutir.

\- Tu ne sais rien !

\- Détrompes-toi ! Je sais tout ! Je sais ce qu'il t'a fait, ce que tu as vécu ! Et crois-moi, j'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour être à tes côtés pour t'emmener loin d'ici ! Mais tant que tu n'as pas vingt-et-un ans, je ne peux rien ! Je suis impuissant ! Et tu ne sais pas combien cela me détruit !

Face à face, les deux hommes s'affrontaient du regard. Il y avait tellement de souffrances dans ces deux années écoulées.

\- Alors, dis-moi ce que tu attends de moi ? fit Sasuke. Vas-y, dis-moi pourquoi tu es revenu ?

\- Pour toi ! Je suis venu pour toi !

\- Avec une femme et un bébé ?

Naruto se tut un instant. Il baissa la tête durant quelque seconde avant de plonger son regard pur dans celui du plus jeune.

\- Hinata … Ce n'est pas gentil pour elle, mais j'ai fait une connerie un soir où j'étais trop soul pour me rendre compte de ce que je faisais. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était oublié que tu n'étais plus là. Que je n'avais plus le droit de te voir, de te parler… Que j'avais quitté mon pays, ma vie, mes amis… J'ai couché avec elle et elle est tombé enceinte.

Un soupir échappa au blond et il reprit sa respiration avant de poursuivre.

\- Sa famille est de la vieille école, pas question d'avorter et obligation de l'épouser. J'ai proposé diverses solutions mais ...Bref, Hinata ne m'aime pas, elle sait, elle sait depuis le début que je n'ai vu en elle qu'un substitut de toi… A l'époque, elle avait les cheveux courts, brune, habillée comme un garçon… Pendant quelques secondes je t'ai vu en elle… Alors on a imaginé cette solution… Je l'emmenai au japon pour pouvoir effacer ce mariage légalement, loin de chez elle, elle accoucherait ici et je garderai l'enfant…

Sasuke l'écoutait le cœur serré.

\- Et elle ? souffla-t-il.

\- Elle est d'accord. Je lui offre la liberté qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir chez elle dans son pays. Je reconnais l'enfant et elle pourra mener la vie qu'elle souhaite. Je subviendrai à ses besoins le temps qu'il faudra. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas vraiment besoin de moi pour ça.

Sasuke resta un long moment silencieux. Tentant de digérer les paroles de Naruto. Il repensa à sa conversation avec la jeune femme quelques jours plus tôt. Il leva les yeux vers l'homme blond qui semblait abattu. La vie avait continué, il y avait des actes qui ne s'effaceraient jamais.

\- C'est arrivé, une fois, une seule et je ne peux pas rayer ce qu'il en est, ni les conséquences de mon acte.

Naruto posa ses orbes bleus sur le visage pâle caché par les longues mèches brunes. Hinata lui avait parlé d'une cicatrice qui marquait le beau visage du jeune homme. Naruto n'en avait pas eu information.

\- Sasuke …

\- Mmm…

\- Hinata m'a parlé d'une cicatrice… est-ce que tu veux m'en parler ?

La main gauche du jeune homme se leva pour vérifier que sa longue mèche cachait bien le douloureux souvenir de sa dernière dispute avec son père.

Le dos du jeune homme sembla se voûter soudainement et sa tête rentra dans ses épaules.

\- Sasuke … Ça ne changera rien… murmura Naruto.

\- C'est un accident… articula douloureusement le brun. Je… J'ai pris une gifle et mon visage a heurté le bord de la table en verre du salon.

Sasuke repoussa derrière son oreille la mèche dévoilant la cicatrice qui coupait son visage si parfait.

\- Ça ne se voit plus trop maintenant car je la maquille. expliqua-t-il doucement.

Naruto, dont le regard azuré était voilé de douleur, effleura délicatement la joue marquée avant de se pencher doucement, laissant ses lèvres glisser sur celle-ci. Il glissa une main dans les longues mèches brunes, avant d'enlacer la nuque fine. Sasuke se tourna vers lui et son regard sombre croisa le regard bleu qu'il aimait tant. Les petites rides déjà présentes avant leur séparation, semblaient encore plus présentes aujourd'hui.

L'homme qui lui faisait face avait les mêmes blessures que lui, les mêmes cicatrices dans son cœur.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda à voix basse le brun.

\- Tout ne dépend que de toi. Que veux-tu ?

Sasuke avait le cœur battant, il avait espéré, à s'en rendre malade, à se détruire, qu'un jour cet homme qui avait tout ravagé dans sa vie reviendrait. Qu'il l'emmènerait, n'importe où, mais qu'ils partiraient ensemble.

\- Tu vas repartir ? souffla d'une voix nouée le plus jeune.

\- Je ne sais pas encore…

\- Combien de temps ?

Naruto se pencha sur le brun et effleura doucement ses lèvres des siennes.

\- On s'en moque. murmura-t-il tout contre sa bouche. Peu importe le temps que je reste, du moment que lorsque je repars tu sois avec moi.

\- Ne me quitte plus !

Les orbes clairs s'écarquillèrent l'espace d'une seconde avant de s'adoucir.

\- Plus jamais.

\- Promets-le moi !

\- Je te le promets.

Les larmes avaient envahi les yeux sombres et Naruto attira le jeune homme contre lui avant de l'embrasser, s'emparant doucement des lèvres pâles. Sasuke s'agrippa aux épaules du blond alors que Naruto s'emparait de sa bouche, l'investissant comme s'il n'y aurait plus de lendemain.

Le baiser eut le goût salé des larmes et de la souffrance qui avaient ravagés leur vie durant ses deux années de séparation. Retrouver le goût de l'autre, sa douceur, sa chaleur comme s'il n'était jamais parti, comme si rien n'était arrivé, était la seule chose qui leur importait.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ils s'étaient embrassés à en rester essoufflés, le temps avait suspendu son cours et ils étaient restés blottis l'un contre l'autre. Jusqu'à ce que le téléphone les fasse sursauter et les séparent. Naruto prit son portable et jeta un coup d'œil sur l'auteur du message.

\- C'est Hinata !

Il ouvrit le message et demeura silencieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est le bébé…

Sasuke le regarda silencieux à son tour ne sachant pas comment réagir face à la situation.

\- Tu dois y aller.

Naruto hocha la tête et prit sa main.

\- Viens avec moi ! souffla-t-il.

Il tira le jeune homme derrière lui l'entraînant dans la lumière du bar. Il se dirigea vers Shikamaru et Itachi qui discutaient toujours.

\- Shika.

\- Naruto ? interrogea le jeune avocat en regardant son ami.

\- C'est Hinata. Le bébé arrive. laissa tomber Naruto, ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de ceux du jeune homme qu'il n'avait pas lâché et qu'il ne voulait surtout pas voir s'enfuir.

Itachi et Shikamaru échangèrent un regard.

\- On vous emmène ! fit Itachi. Notre voiture sera plus discrète.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sasuke se tenait assis à côté de son aîné. Naruto avait été emmené en salle de travail auprès de sa femme. Le temps s'écoulait lentement, Shikamaru poussait des soupirs à fendre l'âme, il s'ennuyait.

Au bout de quatre longues heures, ils virent enfin la porte s'ouvrir. Naruto tenait dans ses bras un nourrisson aux cheveux noir ébène, à la peau pâle et aux yeux d'un bleu incandescent. Il s'approcha de Sasuke et le lui mit dans les bras.

\- Tiens.

\- Hein ? Mais j'en fais quoi ?

Itachi ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Tu vas devoir t'en occuper. sourit son aîné en entourant de son bras les frêles épaules de son cadet.

\- De quoi ?

Sasuke laissa son regard aller de l'un à l'autre. Naruto n'avait d'yeux que pour le petit être qui restait sagement dans les bras de Sasuke et suçait son poing avec vigueur.

\- C'est fou ce qu'il te ressemble. souffla le blond. Si je ne l'avais pas vu naître d'Hinata je pourrais jurer qu'il est de toi !

Le brun posa son regard sombre sur le petit être qui pesait son poids entre ses bras. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Il remonta le petit corps contre lui, voulant le remettre dans les bras de Naruto.

\- Non, non ! Garde-le !

\- Mais…

\- Les journalistes sont là. fit Shikamaru. Mais vous, vous pouvez sortir par derrière avec l'enfant.

\- Attendez … qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Sasuke.

\- Nous allons régler les choses. fit Naruto. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout est déjà prévu

\- Comment ? fit Itachi.

\- Prenez l'enfant. Emmenez-le avec vous et mettez-le à l'abri. Je te contacte rapidement. déclara Shikamaru en regardant Itachi.

\- D'accord.

Naruto s'approcha doucement de Sasuke et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le front de son fils.

\- Il va falloir lui trouver un prénom. sourit le blond avant de se redresser.

Sa main vint encadrer le visage pâle, il caressa du bout des doigts la peau douce. Puis embrassa tendrement le jeune homme.

\- Je t'appelle dès que tout est fini.

\- Tu as promis...souffla le brun peiné.

\- Sasuke, je te laisse mon fils, il est, avec toi, ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Tu crois vraiment que je vous abandonnerai ?

Le regard bleu plongea dans les onyx.

\- Jamais, plus jamais je ne te laisserai. Ni toi, ni lui. Pas maintenant que je vous ai enfin retrouvé. Les choses vont être un peu agitées pendant quelques jours. Prends soin de notre enfant.

\- Notre ?

\- Je t'expliquerai tout !

Naruto posa un léger baiser sur le front de Sasuke, et repoussa tristement la mèche qui lui cachait son visage.

\- Prends soin de toi jusqu'à ce que je rentre !

Les orbes sombres s'écarquillèrent alors que Naruto s'éloignait après lui avoir souri. Son frère l'enlaça et posa sa veste sur ses épaules.

\- Allons-y.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Cela faisait cinq jours, cinq jours et il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Le petit être lové dans ses bras ne le quittait pas, la peur nouait ses entrailles, et Itachi avait beau faire et le rassurer, rien n'arrivait à calmer son cadet. L'absence de Naruto angoissait le jeune homme malgré les nombreux appels de son amant et sa promesse que tout serait bientôt terminé.

Les journalistes avaient pris la maternité d'assaut et les déclarations de l'ex-couple Uzumaki avaient défrayé la chronique. Être un personnage public avait de nombreux inconvénients. Ce fut pourtant main dans la main qu'ils annoncèrent leur séparation et l'annulation pur et simple de leur mariage.

Hinata avoua ne jamais avoir voulu de l'enfant et n'avoir épousé le PDG de la Namikaze que parce que sa famille l'y avait obligé. Elle ajouta aussi qu'ils se quittaient tous deux en très bons termes et que l'enfant avait été confié à une personne, en qui elle avait toute confiance. Et qu'elle souhaitait tout le bonheur du monde à celle-ci.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Quelques jours plus tard, Hinata était sortie de la maternité et avait donné rendez-vous à Sasuke dans un parc non loin de chez lui. Le jeune homme la rejoignit alors qu'elle l'attendait près du lac, assise sur un banc. L'homme au visage tatoué se tenait non loin de là et surveillait l'échange avec appréhension.

\- Hinata.

\- Sasuke ? souffla t-elle.

La jeune femme s'approcha lentement et son regard clair se posa sur l'enfant niché contre le jeune homme.

\- Tu lui as choisi un prénom ? murmura-t-elle profondément émue.

\- Menma.

\- C'est très joli.

\- Tu veux le prendre ?

\- Non je…

Mais le jeune homme ne lui laissa pas vraiment le temps de réagir et lui colla l'enfant dans les bras.

\- Il est très sage et ne pleure presque jamais.

Hinata gardait son regard clair posé sur l'enfant qu'elle avait mis au monde et qui lui avait été retiré immédiatement comme cela avait été convenu. Elle avait porté et mis au monde cet enfant et en échange Naruto l'avait sorti du carcan de sa famille et permis de vivre auprès de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

\- Tu sais, tu pourras venir le voir. fit Sasuke sans la regarder.

La jeune femme pleurait, son visage caché contre l'enfant.

\- Je te donnerai de ses nouvelles si tu veux.

Il sortit son portable et reprit avec douceur l'enfant dans ses bras le calant contre son épaule. Il tendit à Hinata son téléphone. La brune regarda le jeune homme en face d'elle sa main enfouie dans les mèches brunes de son fils. Il avait si vite développé un instinct de protection surpuissant vis à vis de lui.

Elle entra son numéro et celui de son amant dans le téléphone du jeune homme et le lui tendit.

\- Tu me donneras des nouvelles ? souffla-t-elle d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion.

Sasuke prit le téléphone et pianota dessus durant quelques secondes avant de lui répondre. Le téléphone d'Hinata vibra soudain et la jeune femme sortit celui-ci de sa poche.

Les larmes de la jeune femme redoublèrent lorsqu'elle découvrit le corps du message. Des dizaines de photos de l'enfant. Kiba s'était rapproché en voyant sa bien-aimée aussi fragile. Lorsqu'il vit les photos défiler sur l'écran de sa douce, il remercia du regard le jeune homme et entraîna sa bien-aimée à l'écart après l'avoir salué.

Hinata se retourna une dernière fois et couru vers lui, elle déposa sur la joue balafré un léger baiser et posa une main douce sur la tête de son fils.

\- Prends soin d'eux. Tu sais Naruto n'a jamais cessé de t'aimer.

Sasuke hocha silencieusement la tête.

\- Adieu. souffla -t-elle en s'enfuyant rejoindre son amant.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sasuke était rentré lentement jusqu'à son appartement. Il leva les yeux vers les fenêtres de celui-ci. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres alors que le petit bout dans ses bras s'agitait. Il baissa les yeux sur l'être qu'il tenait. Les yeux bleus se levèrent vers lui éveillant en lui une foule d'émotions qui lui renversait le cœur à chaque fois. Il resserra son étreinte autour du petit corps et reprit sa route.

Les pleurs de l'enfant niché contre lui tirèrent Sasuke de ses pensées, il glissa sa clé dans la serrure et tout en chuchotant des mots doux à l'enfant, il ouvrit la porte, et s'arrêta sur le palier. Son regard sombre croisa deux pupilles de la couleur du ciel.

Naruto se leva du canapé où il s'était assis en l'attendant et s'avança vers lui. Incapable de bouger, Sasuke restait figé, dévorant des yeux l'homme qui s'approchait. Deux mains vinrent encadrer son visage et les lèvres douces de son homme rencontrèrent les siennes.

Naruto s'écarta doucement et ferma la porte derrière lui.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il tendrement.

Sasuke hocha la tête, tellement surpris de le trouver là qu'il ne savait plus quoi dire.

\- Je suis rentré ! lui sourit Naruto.

Les yeux sombres s'écarquillèrent alors que des larmes envahissaient le regard onyx.

\- Bienvenue à la maison… bafouilla Sasuke.

\- Oui… Enfin je suis rentré. murmura le blond en serrant contre lui son homme et leur enfant.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà ils se sont retrouvés. Alors que pensez vous de ce retournement de situation?

N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous vous attendiez à cela ou si vous êtes heureux ou déçu?

La semaine prochaine le dernier chapitre et épilogue de cette histoire qui touche à sa fin.

A bientôt

.


	9. Chapter 9

**TITRE **: Un mensonge par amour  
**RATING** : M  
**GENRE** : Yaoi Naru x Sasu  
**BASE** : Naruto

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi je ne fais que les emprunter

**Résumé **:

Naruto a retrouver son amour et il peut enfin aimer celui-ci. Malgré la différence d'âge malgré l'enfant venu troubler leur fragile, ils vont tout faire pour créer leur famille à eux...

.

.

Correction: merci à miltoc :)

.

_**petit blabla de moi: **_

Voila une nouvelle histoire prend fin et j'ai de nouveau internet youpi ! Après 3 semaines sans connexion ouf !

je peux enfin vous publier le dernier chapitre et épilogue de cette histoire.

J'espère que vous aurez passer un bon moment et que cette histoire vous aura plut.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis. Merci à vous tous et toutes .

.

* * *

**.**

**Un mensonge par Amour**

**.**

_**Je te mentirai aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra car je veux que tu continus à m'aimer, même si je ne suis qu'une illusion.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**.**

**ÉPILOGUE**

**.**

Quelques années plus tard, sur une plage quelque part….

\- Menma, viens ici ! cria une voix.

Le petit garçon se tourna vers son père et lui tira la langue avant de repartir en courant sur la plage.

\- Menma, si je t'attrape je te noie ! hurla un immense colosse blond comme les blés en partant à la poursuite de son fils qui filait comme le vent.

Du haut de leur villa, un jeune homme aux cheveux noir corbeau regardait la scène en ricanant.

\- Sasuke, arrête de te moquer ! sourit son aîné en s'approchant et en venant prendre place à ses côtés sur la terrasse.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'y peux si Menma a fini le dernier bol de ramens ? sourit Sasuke en regardant les deux hommes de sa vie se rouler dans le sable en riant.

Naruto avait juché son fils, âgé de cinq ans, sur ses épaules et revenait vers la villa, couvert de sable. Sasuke descendit à sa rencontre et posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son homme. Il leva les bras pour saisir son fils qui se laissa glisser jusqu'à lui. Il en profita pour le serrer contre lui et dévorer son cou de bisous le faisant hurler de plaisir, avant de le poser au sol. Le petit garçon fila vers son oncle qui était retourné dans la villa.

Sasuke leva les yeux vers Naruto, les années avaient fini de marquer le visage de celui-ci, mais aux yeux du brun, il restait le plus bel homme du monde. Celui qui s'était battu pour qu'ils puissent être ensemble envers et contre tout.

Une main vint se poser sur son visage, l'arrachant à sa contemplation.

\- Oui ?

Les doigts bronzés effleurèrent la cicatrice qui marquait sa joue gauche. Sasuke posa sa main sur la sienne. Même après toutes ses années, le regard de Naruto se voilait dès qu'il se posait sur elle.

\- Oublie ! C'est du passé.

Les lèvres charnues vinrent embrasser délicatement la cicatrice.

\- Je t'aime !

Un rictus étira les lèvres pâles.

Sasuke glissa ses doigts entre ceux de son amant alors que celui-ci venait s'emparer de ses lèvres. La langue taquine vint réclamer le passage vers sa jumelle et enlaça celle-ci alors que la seconde main du blond se glissait sur sa nuque pour le garder collé à lui.

Une voix les rappela à l'ordre.

\- Papa ! Quand est-ce qu'ils arrivent ?

Naruto sourit et délaissa un instant les lèvres de son amour.

\- Bientôt ! cria-t-il à l'intention de leur fils qui s'agitait dans les bras de son oncle.

Sasuke ricana.

\- Dépêchons nous de rentrer. Sinon j'en connais un qui va tout renverser.

Naruto posa son bras autour des épaules de son brun et ils prirent le chemin de la villa.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Après que Naruto soit rentré définitivement auprès de lui et qu'il ait fait annuler son mariage avec Hinata, Sasuke avait eu la surprise de trouver un matin sa mère devant la porte de leur appartement. Celle-ci avait toujours été assez effacée même si elle avait tenté de faire flancher leur père, elle n'avait pas eu gain de cause face au caractère impitoyable de celui-ci.

Après qu'elle ait découvert par l'intermédiaire de son aîné les mauvais traitements infligés à son cadet, elle avait quitté son époux, ayant besoin de se reconstruire et d'assimiler l'horreur de ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu ou voulu voir.

Aussi avait-il été des plus surpris de la voir là.

\- Maman ?

\- Bonjour Sasuke. Je te dérange ?

\- Non. souffla-t-il en se reculant .Entre.

Il s'écarta et la mère de famille entra. Son regard accrocha deux billes bleues, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt. Face à elle se tenait l'homme qui lui avait pris son enfant ou du moins par qui tant de souffrances avaient traversé leur vie.

Sasuke s'approcha de son homme et enlaça celui-ci.

\- Maman...Laisse-moi te présenter l'homme que j'aime dans les règles.

Il leva les yeux vers Naruto qui tenait leur fils dans ses bras, sans échanger un mot, le blond lui donna leur enfant et s'avança vers Mikoto s'inclinant devant elle.

\- Madame. Je me présente, Naruto Uzumaki, et je souhaiterai votre bénédiction pour sortir avec votre fils.

Mikoto regarda cet homme de haute stature qu'elle n'avait croisé qu'une fois sortant de la chambre de son cadet mais dont elle avait tant entendu parler. Il ne ressemblait en rien avec ce que son mari lui avait décrit, Sasuke n'avait pas l'air contraint ou soumis comme son mari lui avait souvent répété et Naruto ne semblait pas être homme à utiliser son enfant comme un objet.

Enfant qui n'en était plus un depuis longtemps.

Il avait fêté ses vingt ans et son portrait s'affichait régulièrement sur les murs de la ville.

Elle posa son regard sur son fils qui leva vers elle un regard interrogatif. Sasuke su immédiatement ce que sa mère voulait savoir et le sourire qu'il laissa filtrer sur ses lèvres, fit monter les larmes aux yeux de celle-ci.

Elle s'inclina à son tour face à l'homme qu'avait choisi son fils.

\- S'il vous plaît prenez soin de mon fils.

\- Je le ferai Madame, vous avez ma parole ! souffla Naruto avec douceur en lui tendant la main.

Mikoto glissa sa main fine et pâle, si semblable à celle de son fils, dans celle forte et puissante de Naruto. Elle releva les yeux et croisa toute la douceur des orbes clairs qui se posèrent sur son cadet qui semblait en grande discussion avec l'enfant qu'il tenait.

\- C'est votre fils, c'est ça ? Itachi l'a évoqué la dernière fois qu'il est venu me voir. demanda-t-elle.

\- Approchez ! sourit Naruto. Madame Uchiwa je vous présente notre fils Menma.

\- Ah, Menma ? fit-elle à l'intention de son cadet. C'est toi qui l'as choisi je suis sûre ! remarqua la mère de famille en riant.

\- Meuh… commença à bouder Sasuke.

Naruto regarda la mère de famille sans comprendre. Elle s 'approcha de lui et sur le ton de la confidence expliqua.

\- Sasuke adore les Menma ! Dans une autre vie, il était un Panda ! Ce n'est pas possible autrement !

\- Maman !

\- Vous savez Naruto… Je peux vous appeler Naruto ? demanda doucement la mère de famille.

Ce dernier hocha la tête avec un sourire.

\- He bien vous savez, quand il était petit, Sasuke refusait de manger s'il n'y avait pas des Menma dans sa soupe !

\- Maman !

\- Et il nous avait dit que si un jour il avait un fils, il s'appellerait Menma comme son ingrédient préféré !

\- MAMAN ! Arrête !

Sasuke était devenu tout rouge alors que Naruto riait aux éclats sous son regard courroucé.

\- Mais quoi « maman » ? Je t'avais dit que le jour où tu te marierais je ressortirai les vieux dossiers ! signala-t-elle avec bonne humeur.

\- J'avais dix ans ! T'abuses !

Sasuke s'était approché de sa mère et lui tendit l'enfant.

\- Tu veux le prendre ?

\- Ah ? Euh… tu es sûr… je peux vraiment… ? bafouilla-t-elle en les regardant tour à tour.

Si Mikoto avait joué sur l'humour, elle n'était pourtant pas aussi à l'aise qu'elle le laissait paraître. Elle savait toute la souffrance qu'avait vécu son cadet et elle ne savait pas encore où était sa place et si elle en avait encore une dans sa vie. Naruto lui sourit et elle accepta de prendre l'enfant avec précaution. Elle était très émue.

\- Il a vos yeux… murmura-t-elle à l'intention de Naruto.

\- Maman, je ne t'en veux pas. Je sais comment est papa, tu sais. Et si un jour j'ai eu mal, aujourd'hui je peux profiter de celui que j'aime même si j'ai souffert pour y avoir droit, je ne mesure que plus ma chance.

\- Sasuke !

\- Je t'aime Maman et rien ne changera ça.

Mikoto retint difficilement ses larmes. Elle souhaitait tellement retrouver sa place auprès de son fils, elle avait tant besoin d'être à ses côtés. Un bras se posa sur ses frêles épaules.

\- Sasuke a raison. On a qu'une mère. Moi qui ai perdu la mienne jeune, si j'avais la moindre chance de pouvoir l'avoir à mes côtés je n'hésiterais pas à le faire. sourit Naruto avec bonté.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Depuis, Sasuke avait pu renouer avec sa mère et aujourd'hui, ils allaient être réunis pour l'anniversaire de Menma. Hinata et Kiba avaient fait le déplacement depuis les états Unis où ils avaient repris leur vie, et Mikoto ne devait plus tarder à arriver.

Itachi squattait déjà la villa depuis quelques jours et se chargeait de libérer quelques heures le couple afin qu'ils puissent profiter de leur intimité sans être perpétuellement accompagnés de leur pot de colle préféré !

Le couple avait fini par rejoindre le salon où Menma jouait avec Akamaru le chien de Kiba et d'Hinata qui venaient d'arriver. Ils se saluèrent chaleureusement et Hinata proposa son aide en cuisine avec Itachi, tandis que Kiba surveillait le petit garçon juché sur son énorme peluche.

La sonnerie retentit de nouveau et Sasuke alla ouvrir pour se trouver face à sa copie conforme féminine et avec quelques dizaines d'années de plus. Mikoto était toujours aussi jolie et elle adressa un sourire tendre à son cadet.

\- Maman !

\- Bonjour mon chéri.

Sasuke se lova dans ses bras et ils s'étreignirent un long moment avant que Naruto ne vienne réclamer sa part. Il enlaça avec tendresse la femme qui lui avait offert son approbation à vivre avec son amour. Il posa un regard tendre sur son homme qui les regardait moqueur.

\- Quoi t'es jaloux ?

\- Pfff… souffla le brun.

Mikoto se mit à rire puis se séparant de Naruto, elle fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un petit paquet.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Sasuke intrigué.

\- C'est pour Menma de la part de ton père.

\- De papa ? lâcha le brun estomaqué.

\- C'est quelque chose que toi et ton frère avez eu aussi à cet âge-là !

\- Pourquoi ? souffla Sasuke.

\- Il a du mal à accepter ce qu'il vous a fait. Ton père est un homme fier et reconnaître ses erreurs ne fait pas vraiment partit de ses capacités. Je pense que c'est une façon pour lui de reconnaître Menma et votre statut de couple.

Sasuke regarda Naruto un long moment ne sachant pas quoi faire.

\- Ouvre-le, tu décideras après de ce que tu veux faire. lui dit ce dernier.

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre et entreprit de déballer le paquet. Son frère s'était rapproché et venait d'enlacer les épaules de leur mère. Ils échangèrent un regard alors que Sasuke ouvrait une boite en velours d'un noir bleuté. Il ouvrit celle-ci et son regard se posa sur le blason de leur famille mais légèrement transformé.

\- Mais c'est…

\- Oui c'est presque la même médaille que la tienne et que celle de ton frère. Elle représente notre famille et au centre c'est un tourbillon.

\- Un éventail et un tourbillon… murmura Sasuke en détaillant le bijou.

\- Oui comme une multitude de possibilité. Je crois qu'il n'y a pas de signification plus claire que celle-ci venant de ton père.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Naruto enlaça doucement ses épaules et le serra contre lui. Ils s'isolèrent un moment, Naruto savait que ce geste venant de son père avait profondément perturbé Sasuke. Il posa son front contre le sien. Ses lèvres cherchèrent celles de son amant. Une main se glissa sur la nuque pâle et le maintint contre lui pour approfondir leur baiser. Une langue taquine vint se glisser dans sa cavité, invitant sa jumelle à se mêler fiévreusement à la sienne.

Sasuke se nicha contre lui et ils se séparèrent un instant, les onyx dans les saphirs cherchant une réponse.

\- Il n'y a pas de réponse tout faite. Il essaie de venir vers nous. Laisse-lui du temps.

\- Après ce qu'il nous a fait ?

\- Il voulait te protéger. souffla Naruto. Il avait peur pour toi.

\- Peur de quoi ? Il m'a élevé ! C'est mon père il aurait dû avoir confiance en moi ! En mon jugement.

\- Oui mais ce n'est pas en toi qu'il n'avait pas confiance mais en moi ! Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir éternellement pour ça. Si Menma tombait amoureux comme cela nous est arrivé, de quelqu'un de beaucoup plus âgé que lui comment réagirais-tu en le découvrant ?

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche. Et un doigt se posa sur ses lèvres.

\- Quand on est parents, on ne voit plus les choses de la même façon. Quoi qu'on dise ! Même si je ne lui pardonnerai jamais complètement toutes les souffrances que tu as traversé ! Je pense qu'on peut au moins accepter d'échanger avec lui par l'intermédiaire de Mikoto, non ?

Sous la voix du blond perçait encore une sourde colère qui n'avait pas diminué au fil des années. S'il avait pardonné certaines choses, il y en avait sur lesquels il ne pourrait jamais accorder pleinement son pardon.

Les mois de souffrances qui avaient suivi leur séparation, la dépression dans laquelle ils étaient tombé, l'alcool qui avait mis leur vie en danger. Tous ces moments qui auraient pu les éloigner l'un de l'autre n'avaient fait au final que renforcer leur amour. Ils étaient armés pour faire front à ce que la vie pourrait leur faire.

Sasuke eut un frisson, lui non plus n'avait pas oublié les semaines d'enfermements, les petites pilules pour le « soigner », pour le « shooter » oui et le garder calme pour sa soi-disant sécurité. Les traitements qui lui avaient été donnés avaient fait des ravages dans son organisme qui s'était révélé très sensible à certains antidépresseurs, avec l'alcool et la drogue qu'il avait consommé durant un temps. Il avait chèrement payé sa liberté.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sur le bureau de son homme, il y avait une petite boite toute simple, gravée à leurs prénoms et fermée par un couvercle de verre. Dedans se trouvait deux pièces identiques… Elles marquaient leurs six mois d'abstinence à l'alcool. Elles étaient un symbole qu'ils ne voulaient jamais oublier.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sasuke ne tarda pas à sentir l'étreinte autour de lui se resserrer. Il leva les yeux vers Naruto qui se pencha pour effleurer ses lèvres. Un soupir passa les lèvres souriantes.

\- A quoi penses-tu ? demanda-t-il.

\- Que j'utiliserai bien ce bureau avant de retourner voir ce que font les autres. ronronna une voix rauque contre sa gorge.

Sasuke déglutit, et ses yeux commencèrent à se clore alors que Naruto entreprenait de mordiller la peau de son épaule. Il sentit sa chemise glisser sur ses épaules alors qu'il se faisait asseoir sur ledit bureau.

\- Il va encore falloir tout ranger après.

\- Mm… fut la seule réponse qu'il put tirer du blond qui venait de glisser sa main sous sa chemise et caressait désormais son dos nu.

Il ne tarda pas à se retrouver allonger sur le bureau et son homme entre ses cuisses, lui rappelant un autre bureau et une autre scène presque identique. Il noua ses bras autour du cou de son amant et l'attira à lui, tandis qu'une main agile dégrafait son pantalon et venait se glisser dans son boxer.

Sasuke soupira, son homme connaissait son corps par cœur, le moindre recoin et ce qui le faisait trembler entre ses bras. La main glissée sous son vêtement caressait son membre en de lents mouvements modifiant la pression autour de son sexe par moment, le faisant gémir.

Naruto relâcha le membre tendu et s'attira un grognement de mécontentement. Il ne put retenir un léger rire avant d'attraper le pantalon et le boxer qui recouvraient le bas du corps de son amant et lui interdisaient l'accès à ce qu'il convoitait. Il envoya dans un coin les vêtements en question et ses lèvres partirent à l'assaut de l'intérieur des cuisses d'albâtre.

Il savourait la douceur satinée de cette peau qu'il dévorait, embrassant tendrement l'intérieur de celle-ci. Puis il remonta le corps de son amant pour le retourner, le mettant à quatre pattes sur le bureau . Son regard se posa sur la croupe terriblement attirante de celui-ci. Sa bouche vint embrasser chacun de ses lobes avec tendresse avant qu'il ne vienne laper délicatement l'intimité ainsi révélée.

Sasuke serra les poings tentant de calmer son souffle erratique et surtout l'envie grandissante qu'il avait de sentir son homme s'enfoncer profondément en lui et lui offrir la délivrance du feu que ses caresses avaient fait naître . De tous les préliminaires qu'ils avaient partagés et que Naruto lui avait fait découvrir, celui-ci était son préféré. Son amant approfondit un peu plus la caresse buccale qu'il lui faisait et le dos de Sasuke se cambra cherchant plus de contact. Naruto fit glisser sa main entre ses cuisses et remonta masser les bourses qui se gonflaient par moment avant de venir caresser la hampe tendue.

Un long frisson traversa le corps du brun qui laissa échapper un gémissement. La langue qui le parcourait, délaissa son intimité et fut remplacée par un index qui s'enfonça lentement et profondément en lui, un soupir d'extase glissa entre ses lèvres. Inconscient de la position des plus érotiques qu'il avait devant son homme, qui se sentait gonflé à la simple vue de ce cul décidément bien trop appétissant, Sasuke avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir son envie.

Un second doigt vint écarter ses parois et alors que les deux plongeaient en lui, Naruto vint caresser sa prostate le faisant grogner.

\- A...rrêt...Te….haleta-t-il sur le point de craquer….De...jou...er…

Les doigts se retirèrent de son intimité et quelque chose de bien plus volumineux ne tarda pas à venir écarter ses chairs. Incapable de soutenir son corps tant il tremblait d'envie, son torse se retrouva appuyé sur le bureau.

Naruto s'arrêta un instant et sortit de lui s'attirant un chapelet de jurons qui le fit rire. Il attrapa son homme et le coucha au sol sur le tapis moelleux, il glissa un coussin sous le ventre plat et s'enfonça d'un coup brutal de toute sa longueur.

Sasuke ferma les yeux, terrassé par le plaisir, aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres ouvertes, ses yeux ne voyaient plus rien, et son souffle se coupa durant quelques millièmes de secondes avant que Naruto ne recommence.

Au fur et à mesure des allées et venues de celui-ci, les gémissements du brun se firent plus intenses, jusqu'à ce que Naruto ne vienne s'emparer d'une main de son sexe et ne vienne y imprimer le même rythme que ses hanches. Sasuke posa sa tête sur ses avant-bras repliés et serra les poings sur le tapis épais qui était sous lui, ne cherchant même pas à retenir les supplications qui lui échappaient.

\- Oui….en..core…. Vas...y… En….plus…. Ahh…..AaaaaHHHH ! Aaaaahhh…..

Il sentit son corps se tendre, se tordre, se recroqueviller avant d'exploser, l'orgasme le fauchant lui tira un sanglot qu'il ne put retenir… Puis il retomba haletant, la tête vide et étourdi par le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti, son cœur cognant sourdement dans sa poitrine. Naruto l'avait suivi peu après, le corps se contractant autour de son sexe avait terminé de faire monter la jouissance en lui. Il se retira avec précaution et s'allongea contre le corps chaud de son amant.

Naruto tendit la main vers la boite de mouchoirs qui avait fini par terre et entreprit d'essuyer les restes de leur ébats. Sasuke se tourna vers lui et resta allongé sur le dos se laissant nettoyer avant de venir prendre dans ses mains le visage de son homme. Il attira celui-ci et l'embrassa doucement. Le baiser fut doux et tendre, avant que Naruto ne réclame le passage vers sa langue.

Il tira un plaid qu'il avait saisi sur le canapé juste avant de se faire tendrement attraper et puis reprit la bouche de son aimé. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, perdus dans leur cocon lorsque la baie vitrée s'ouvrit sur une boule d'énergie sautillante et babillante.

\- Papas ! cria-t-il en se jetant sur le couple allongé au sol. J'ai faim !

Sasuke laissa passer un rictus tandis que Menma sautait sur son père.

\- Menma ! fit Naruto en l'asseyant un peu plus loin que son ventre. Si tu nous laissais nous préparer et que tu allais demander à tonton de nous préparer un jus de fruit ?

Vexé d'être repoussé, Menma se glissa auprès de son second papa et se nicha dans son cou.

\- Veux pas ! Veux rester là !

Un léger cognement se fit entendre et Naruto se tourna vers la baie vitrée. Itachi passa la tête en riant.

\- Vous êtes visibles ? se moqua-t-il.

\- Nii-san !

\- Ouiiii ?

\- Viens donc chercher ton neveu ! soupira Sasuke tout en câlinant son fils.

\- Vous êtes infernaux vous deux ! On ne peut pas vous laisser dix minutes.

Sasuke émit un grognement alors que Itachi venait récupérer son neveu le temps que les deux hommes repassent une tenue plus correcte.

\- Dépêchez-vous ! cria Itachi de la terrasse. On a faim !

Naruto avait terminé de se rhabiller et se pencha sur son homme toujours allongé, nu sous son plaid.

\- Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais te couvrir ?

Les mains pâles caressèrent le visage bronzé, s'arrêtant sur les marques du temps qui le rendaient si beau et si précieux à ses yeux. Sasuke ne se lassait jamais de contempler l'homme qu'il aimait. Il aimait sa force tranquille, sa pondération et son énergie débordante. Il avait beau être le plus jeune des deux, son homme le laissait souvent loin derrière.

Sasuke aimait à le mettre en valeur, et voir les femmes, parfois très jeunes, se retourner sur lui, le rendait aussi fier de savoir qu'il était sien que ultra jaloux. C'était à ces moments-là qu'il aimait le fait d'être plus jeune que lui. Il venait alors poser une main possessive sur le cul de son homme et Naruto se penchait pour l'embrasser. Ce qui irrémédiablement faisait se dessiner sur les lèvres du brun un sourire ironique qu'il posait sur les femmes qui lorgnaient sur son homme.

Une main bronzée venait de saisir la sienne et Naruto déposa un baiser au creux de sa paume le faisant frissonner.

\- Qu'as-tu ? Tu as l'air si lointain ? murmura Sasuke doucement.

\- Toi aussi tu as l'air loin de moi.

\- Jamais...chuchota-t-il doucement. Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquerra le brun, une pointe d'angoisse perçant dans sa voix.

\- Peut-être ai-je peur de te perdre ? De te voir partir avec quelqu'un de plus jeune ?

\- Idiot ! C'est plutôt moi qui ai peur de te lasser. Je n'ai aucune expérience autre que toi, je ne veux personne d'autre que toi et je ne vis que pour toi… Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrai sans toi…

\- Je ne te laisserai jamais. Tu m'as offert bien plus que ce que j'avais imaginé. Tu m'as tout donné…

Sasuke l'attira à lui et l'enlaça.

\- Je t'aime, je n'aime que toi ! souffla-t-il.

\- Moi aussi. murmura doucement la voix rauque de Naruto. Moi aussi je t'aime et je veux rester avec toi aussi longtemps que je vivrai.

Les orbes sombres croisèrent leurs jumelles couleur de lumière et Naruto le sortit de dessous son plaid.

\- Habilles-toi maintenant ! On nous attend ! Et je ne veux pas encore m'entendre dire que c'est moi qui t'ai retenu ! lui sourit-il avec amour.

\- Pourquoi ma tenue ne te plaît pas ? interrogea taquin Sasuke.

\- Sasuke ! siffla le blond.

\- Ok, ok, mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! sourit-il tout en enfilant ses vêtements. Ce soir ce sera mon tour ! chantonna-t-il moqueur.

Naruto vint enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille et l'enlaça tendrement.

\- Ça on verra ! Allons-y !

Sasuke glissa sa main dans celle de son aimé et, ce fut main dans la main que les deux hommes rejoignirent leurs proches qui les attendaient sur la terrasse.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà, Naruto est retourné auprès de Sasuke, Hinata a la chance de connaître son fils malgré tout, même s'il vit avec Naruto et Sasuke .

.

j'espère que cet épilogue vous aura plut.

Surtout n'hésitez pas à me laissez vos avis. j'ai sentit moins de motivation sur les deux derniers chapitres. Alors j'aimerai savoir ce que vous en pensez. Peut-être que vous avez trouvé que ce n'était pas assez développé sur la partie ou Sasuke et Naruto sont séparés?

Surtout n'hésitez pas à me faire connaître vos remarques.

C'est important pour que mes prochaines histoires vous plaise et soit le plus complète possible.

merci à vous.

A la prochaine pour une nouvelle histoire

.


End file.
